Te encontraré
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Si todo un mundo está en tu contra, y la esperanza es más que minima.Tu fuerza baja y mente agotad.Y tu mejor amigo no aparece en ningún lado ¿Te rindes? O Buscas el medio que sea para verle de nuevo.. por que sabes que sin él algo falta en tu vida.FIN
1. I

Hola! Una aventura de fic. Lo que creo será uno de los más largos que he de escribir. Ok, como que tengo ganas de hacer una gran mezcla de personajes. Los que muchas veces olvidamos que son importantes. Como Jin y esos. Itsuki y yomi. Talvez no tenga mucho tinte yaoi, pero juro que al final lo será! Solo sepan que es una búsqueda desesperada por Hiei de encontrar a kurama.

Espero reviews! Me animarán a seguir con esto.

Y bueno…. Creo que es todo. Por ahora… -

Él lo sabía. Tendría que emprender nueva misión. Pelear de nueva cuanta en pro del ningenkai y para mantener el control aparente que Yusuke había logrado durante el torneo de unificación del Makai.

Kurama se tumbó en su cama, descansando un poco antes de partir al sitio. Su traje de batalla blanco haciendo magnífico contraste con las sabanas rojas de la cama. Pasó una mano por su cabello, llevándolo para atrás.

Le enfurecía el hecho de combatir otra vez con ese grupo de youkai en especial.

Tenían historia. Un grupo de rebeldes que habían intentado varias veces asentar un nuevo régimen en el makai. Persuadiendo a otros mas a abandonar sus deberes, y unirse a ellos para ser los dueños de youkais más débiles.

Inútiles intentos por asesinar a los antiguos reyes del makai. Y al nuevo regente único escogido por medio del torneo. Por corto tiempo claro… Pero los rebeldes no esperarían hasta el siguiente torneo. El tiempo apremiaba y mientras el Reiki se mantuviera a cierta distancia no había tiempo por derrochar.

Yomi y Mukuro habían sido los primeros en resentir esa ambición. Una carta había sido hallada en el castillo de Gandara amenazando la seguridad de yomi y Shura. La siguiente noche habían sido visitados por un nutrido grupo de youkai entre clase Ay B. Fácil de controlas para todos los ahí presentes y nada de preocuparse.

Pero había algo extraño…. ¿Enviar un grupo de youkai de clase A y B para matar a Yomi? Deberían de saber que hacía falta más que eso para hacerlo… Pero Kurama haciendo uso de toda su maldita astucia de youko había anticipado los movimientos del grupo rebelde. Solicitó la ayuda de lis ahí presentes. En insistió en dirigirse al castillo de Mukuro… le siguieron Yusuke, Jin ,Hiei, Touya y otros mas.

No se resistieron y al llegar a la nave de Mukuro, la rodearon. Encontraron cuatro youkai de clase S en el sitio dispuestos a darle muerte a Mukuro , y al verse rodeados y sus planes arruinados emprendieron retirada. Lanzando amenazas al aire.

"Van a arrepentirse!"

"¡Sabrán de mí, malditos!"

"Youko. Es la última que te aguanto!"

"¡No serían nada sin ese maldito youko traidor!"

La situación no pasó a mayores. Y por algún tiempo se hablaba de una supuesta pelea entre ellos que había desembocado el la separación del grupo.

Hasta el día de ayer. En que a las puertas del reiki llegó una anormal nota. Amenazando la calma del ningenkai. Exigiendo la presencia del tantei completo, de lo contrario arremeterían en contra de los humanos y en especial los mas cercanos a ellos." ¿Suponen que atacaremos sin garantías? Sabemos de sus puntos débiles .La patética novia del hijo de Raizen, la koorime y la madre del youko. Aún sabiendo que mas que nada hemos retado su orgullo y por eso no faltarán, no podemos hacernos de una garantía. Asistan y nada les pasará … falten, y aténganse a las consecuencias."

El hecho que dudaran de su integridad era aún mas molesto. Una táctica sicológica. Eran astutos. No eran enemigos comunes, y lo peor era la poca información que tenían sobre ellos, sus habilidades y poderes.

Escuchó un golpecito en la ventana que interrumpió su concentración. Giró sonriendo, sabía que era Hiei.

Se había hecho costumbre, Hiei le iba a ver antes de las misiones. Algunas veces para relajarse antes de pelear, y otras mas para analizar y hablar de batallas.

Hiei entró de golpe. Frunció el ceño ante Kurama que lo recibía con una sonrisa.

Hola, Hiei¿listo para irnos?

Hn, Siempre lo estoy. Pero…- señaló extrañado y torciendo una ligera sonrisa , la fina línea de la boca de kurama dejando ver su felicidad con una sonrisa - …Parece que tu no estas en condiciones de pelear. Kurama, reírse como idiota en el campo de batalla nunca es bueno.

Pero no estoy en el campo de batalla. Estoy en mi casa con tigo.

¿Te crees muy listo?

… ¿Tu que crees¿Qué soy listo?

Creo que eres un zorro estúpido.

Que más da.

Kurama caminó a su escritorio acomodando algunos instrumentos ningen. Ojeando una libreta y marcando rápidamente algunas páginas.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hiei exasperado – No es hora de hacer tareas ningen.

Hizo a un lado a Kurama y tomó el libro que ojeaba tan feliz mente. En el venían garabateadas unas recetas. Con sus respectivas ilustraciones. Confuso cerró el libro y leyó la portada " Comida Francesa"

¿Qué es esto, zorro?

Dame eso –El youko le arrebató el libro a Hiei, sacudiéndolo un poco – Era una sorpresa.

Una sorpresa? Cada día te entiendo menos, kurama.

Ahh si? Pues era una sorpresa para ti.

¿Para él? Kurama había actuado así últimamente. Demasiado amable y eso. Pero no terminaba de aclararse como o porque no acababa de molestarle…A él nunca le gustó que lo trataran así. Nunca lo habían tratado así… pero kurama…

Quería prepararte un poco de comida extranjera, Hiei. Lo único que has probado han sido platillos japoneses. Creí que sería un buen cambio.

No necesito de nada- Dijo esforzando una mirada furiosa. Pero era imposible enojarse con el youko.

Entonces kurama arrojó el libro a la cama. Puso ambas manos en los hombros de Hiei, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Hiei se sintió algo extraño, pero decidió ignorarlo y enfocar su atención en eso que kurama iba a decirle.

Se que no necesitas de esto, Hiei, pero si no lo hago¿Cómo se supone que voy a matar tiempo? Sabes, me gusta hacer estas cosas por ti... –sonrió encantadoramente antes de terminar de hablar para Hiei - ...amigo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento. Hiei analizando lo dicho por kurama y el zorro esperando una reacción del Youkai.

Vamos a irnos ya? No quiero que piensen que soy un cobarde. – gruñó Hiei.

El youko suspiró resignado, no importaba lo que hiciere, Hiei era un insensible.

Si, claro... andando entonces.

OX OX OX OX OX OX OX OX

Eran alrededor de las cinco pm en el reloj de Yusuke. En el makai, la antigua hora a la que Raizen solía hacer temblar el sitio con sus estruendos. El tempo exacto que habían acordado el duelo.

Ya estaban algunos presentes. Yusuke y Kuwabara tuvieron que abandonar a Yukina y Keiko en el templo de Genkai, jurando que no irían a otro lugar que no fuese la tienda y que regresarían en unos segundos.

Koenma había escapado del grupo de La Fuerza de Defensa del Mundo Espiritual que se encargaba de vigilarlo.

Van a matarnos, Urameshi – Dijo kuwabara, su voz extrañamente temerosa.

¿ Acaso tienes miedo kuwabara?

¡No hablaba de ellos! Me refiero a Yukina y a Keiko. Cuando sepan que vinimos a pelear y que las engañamos, van a enfadarse.

Eso es lo de menos – Alegó Koenma, husmeando en la lejanía- No te matarán, si mueres aquí primero.

De que hablas, idiota¡Kazuma Kuwabara, el hombre no morirá nunca. Pelearé hasta acabar con todas esas sabandijas.

A los sujetos como tu no se les puede llamar hombres – Burló el jaganashi, que venía llegando con kurama – Mas bien eres un simio, así que cuídate la espalda.

El sigilo y la calma con la que venían... no habían notado su presencia.

¿Qué dijiste, enano?

Lo que me viene en gana.

Cállense ahora mismo o los arrojaré por ese acantilado – Amenazó yusuke, señalando el profundo abismo a sus espaldas.

Grande, se le veía venir desde kilómetros de distancia solo para perderse en el horizonte. Oscuro como boca de lobo. Esa clase de relieves eran comunes en el Makai.

Kurama miró a su alrededor. No bahía señales de ellos.

Has tenido señales de Akhenaton y su banda- Tendía a analizar las situaciones, instinto de youko y nada más.

Para nada, Kurama. Tengo mas de seis horas aquí esperando y han pasado siquiera.

¿Cuánto tiempo? – La voz de yusuke era casi como un taladro en medio de aquel silencio – Oye, sabía que tenías algún tiempo antes que nosotros, pero eso es ridículo.

¿ Y que esperabas! No soy tan descuidado como tu... además... – koenma bajó la mirada avergonzado y balbuceando -... Tenía que escapar de papá y tomé la primera oportunidad.

Hijo de papi. – Masculló yusuke, fue perfectamente escudado por kuwabara y ambos estallaron en risas.

Pero estas no duraron demasiado.

Detectaron la presencia de seis individuos. Entre ellos el ki de Akhenaton. Acompañado por otros sujetos a los cuales ya habían identificado como Takai y Sukotsu, conocidos por su crueldad y fuerza.

Están aquí...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se encontraron cara a cara.

El mas alto, Takai, de cabellera larga y azul hasta los hombros, llamó a yusuke con un dedo .El mazoku salió del grupo , clavándole la mirada.

¿Qué quieren¿Y porque nos han citado?

Tranquilo, Urameshi. Además es una pregunta estúpida es que hacen – Respondió Takai, observando sus uñas altaneramente- ¿No es obvio? Trata de adivinar, detective.

Hn, quieren matarnos. ¿Acaso no lo vez? –Habló Hiei.

Takai calló, guardando algo para sí. Su mirada se encontró con la de Akhenaton, una confirmación silenciosa.

Pues bien, no son cobardes. No hay razón para hacer esto mas largo. Los vamos a matar...

¡Eso lo dudo!

Yusuke se abalanzó sobre Takai. Se aseguraría de hacerlo callar para siempre. Un simple movimiento que desató toda una cadena de ataques. El tantei como los rebeldes chocaron entre sí.

Hiei desenvainó su katana. El pálido acero chocando precariamente contra este otro que luchaba con un chacram

¿Te han dicho que eres el peor espadachín del mundo?.

Eso escuché una vez, solo por que me decidí a escuchar lo que mi adversario tenía por decirme antes de darle una muerte rápida.

Pronto Yusuke y Takai se alejaron dando golpes. El tantei golpeó fuertemente al youkai, haciéndolo chocar contra una montaña a unos metros de él. Una columna de humo apareció, uniendo el cielo con la tierra de una aterradora forma. Los golpes y sus ondas expansivas viajaron por toda la zona de batalla.

Koenma y Kuwabara acorralado por dos de ellos. Viéndose obligados a pelear espalda con espalda. Apenas pudiendo evitar los golpes que les atestaban combinados. Demasiado para ellos, tenían que hacer ago o acabarían muertos.

Algo de lo que no proporcionarían a esos demonios sería la dicha de verlos muertos.

El mero pensamiento le animaba, y alimentaba sus movimientos. Adecuándose al ritmo, una vez descubierto, resultaba fácil acoplarse y anticiparlo.

La batalla se desarrollaba satisfactoriamente, favor del Reikai Tantei. Análisis rápido por parte de kurama antes de centrar su atención en el youkai que tenía al frente. No había apartado ni un segundo la vista del youko, sabiendo que a la mas mínima oportunidad podría atacarlo.

No podía fallar... no cuando hay un plan por perpetuar.

No fallaré... de lo contrario, tu castigo terminarían dándomelo a mi.

¿Qué?

Sukotsu se movió rápido, haciendo zigzag al acercarse a Kurama. Estúpida idea. Mas que confundirlo le proporcionada una clara idea de donde se encontraba.

Kurama llamó su arma, sujetando el mortal látigo por cada extremo.

Sus movimientos eran demasiado mecánicos. Aún si Sukotsu no supiese lo que hacía su forma de pelear era demasiado obvia. Y predecible. " Estoy siendo paranoico" Pensó en una centésima de segundo, decidiendo a dar el golpe de una vez a su adversario.

Pero..."¿...Donde está Akhenaton?..." No estaba por ningún lado...¡No estaba! Y sabía perfectamente que él no era de esos youkai que huían de una batalla.

"¡Una trampa"

De nada ya le servía. En el preciso momento en que dio el golpe a Sukotsu , este corrió en su búsqueda, tomándolo entre las manos. Impidiéndole a Kurama hacer movimiento alguno.

Te tengo...- Susurró una profunda vos a sus espaldas.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue a Akhenaton tomarlo por la espalda. Un brazo en su cuello impidiéndole tanto como respirar o moverse, llevándolo de un salto al acantilado a sus espaldas.

¡Kurama!

Hiei había visto todo aquello. Y tampoco pudo anticipar sus movimientos. Demasiado elaborados.

Quería moverse. Llegar hasta ahí. Desahogar todo el rencor y furia que e repente le tomaron. Pero fue acorralado por su atacante, limitándole solo a verles caer. Kurama y Akhenaton al vacío...

Le perdió de vista. En cámara lenta. Cada forcejeo del zorro resultaba terriblemente doloroso... molesto.

El ki de kurama...- Murmuró desconcertado.

Desapareció de repente.

Retírense¡Ha quedado hecho!- Gritó Sukotsu, desasiéndose del látigo que le había lastimado.

Pero que demo... no pensaran escapar...

Hiei intentó acabar con su lucha, pero su adversario de rió de él... de su debilidad.

Con un solo golpe, ya sin reprimir su poder golpeó a Hiei. Haciéndolo chocar y empotrarse en el suelo.

Vamonos.

¡Cobardes¡¿a dónde van! REGRESEN!

Déjalos ir Kuwabara, no es el momento – Yusuke regresó alarmado- ¿Dónde está Kurama?

Yusuke, también lo sentiste...?-Balbuceó koenma. Tratando de mantener el aliento.

...No pudo esfumarse...¡Es ilógico!

Hiei logró salir de bajo de las rocas. El golpe lo había dejado mareado, todo le daba vueltas terriblemente...Pero tenía algo en la cabeza. Kurama...

No sentía su youki por ningún lado.

Tambaleándose consiguió llegar al acantilado.

Maldita sea, no había nada...

Kurama...¡Kurama, respóndeme, idiota! –Hiei gritaba a la oscuridad, a la nada. Mareado, cayó de rodillas.

No lo sentiste, Hiei – le preguntó yusuke - ¿O debería decir...¿No te das cuenta de su ausencia?

El ki de kurama no esta¡Mierda, kurama está...!

Ni siquiera lo pienses, grandísimo idiota...Kurama no moriría tan fácilmente... no. –Repetía Hiei – No así...

P-pero... ¡no hay otra explicación! –recalcó kuwabara- ¡Kurama esta...!

¡Cállate! Escúchame bien Kurama no esta muerto...No.

Hiei ya no sabía para quien estaban dirigidas esas palabras, si para el resto de esos idiotas, o para sí mismo. ¿Estaría engañando a su mente? De vivir en la mentira. Sin la presencia de kurama no quedaban muchas explicaciones, y no podía ser otra que la muerte...

Pero había algo, un sentimiento al que los humanos llamaban esperanza... o talvez su instinto indicándole que...

Kurama está vivo.. Lo sé.

¡Y ahora que le voy a decir a su madre¡¿Que su hijo murió en batalla¡Dios, Koenma dime algo!

No hay problema con eso, por que kurama está vivo – escrutó Hiei. Su voz terriblemente convencida de ello que sostenía tan firmemente.

Que tontería. Hiei había sido afectado por ello, pensó Yusuke, aunque también, el algún lugar de su subconsciente también así lo deseaba,... que kurama estuviese con vida. Aunque no fuese mas que un patético intento por ahogar su dolor.

Y voy a encontrarlo...-Repetía Hiei casi en trance mientras se incorporaba lentamente- Lo llevaré arrastrando a su patética casa ningen antes que su madre, Shiori de cuenta de su ausencia.

La seguridad con la que hablaba dejó callados a Yusuke y Kuwabara. Una parte de ellos también lo deseaba, pero la otra... era realista. Kurama estaba muerto y no había nada que pudiesen hacer al respecto, pero les resultaba decírselo a Hiei. No sería fácil aceptar su muerte..y menos para él. Que llevaban mas tiempo de conocerse, por que eran tan similares y contrarios a la vez, porque no sabían como o porque eran tan unidos el uno con el otro.

El Jaganashi tomó la katana que se hallaba tirada en el suelo, guardándola prontamente en su funda. No perdería mas tiempo con esos ningen. Tenía que encontrar a ese zorro estúpido. Tal vez podría librarse de ese molesto sentimiento que le tomo con su ausencia ... la incertidumbre.

A donde vas Hiei? –Cuestionó Yusuke. Al ver a Hiei dirigirse al filo del acantilado.

Eso no te incumbe.

¡Hiei, no lo vez! 1Es inútil¡El ya no está con vida¡Kurama está...!

Cierra la boca, Kuwabara. – Le interrumpió koenma, colocando su mano derecha adelante de kuwabara.

Lo último que necesitaban en ese momento era una riña. Y por la expresión en el rostro de Hiei, eso podría darse e cualquier momento.

No era un buen momento para nadie.

Voy a iniciar un búsqueda. Encontraremos a kurama. No pudo ir demasiado lejos. Y si su youki es bajo, será mas difícil encontrarlo.

¿Qué insinúas, koenma?

Buscaremos a kurama. Y fin de la discusión.

Kuwabara iba a protestar, pero Yusuke negó con la cabeza. No había razón para pelear.

Iré por ayuda...- Ideó yusuke. De cierto modo albergando algo de esperanza para sí – Llamaré a algunos amigos...

Voy con tigo, Urameshi.

...Hiei, tu vas a ...-No pudo terminar, pues Hiei saltó al acantilado.

Obviamente el primer sitio al que iría a buscar sería ahí. Una señal de que Hiei ya había iniciado su búsqueda, sin perder tiempo alguno.

Lo único que deseaban era encontrarlo con bien. Herido o como fuese...Aceleraron el paso, pues koenma los había dejado atrás.

Koenma, dime...¿Estas seguro de que encontraremos a kurama?- Una pregunta que Yusuke no pudo contener confinada en su garganta. – Te conozco... y se lo que piensas.

L-lo sabes?

Si

La verdad no lo sá. De cualquier forma... no sería una búsqueda inútil...

Insinúas que de menos debemos hallar su cuerpo ¿No?

Exacto... lo merece.

Estoy arto de todo esto¿No tiene final esta pelea por el poder? Y ahora mis amigos se ven envueltos en ella...

Es el camino que elegimos – Kuwabara trató de consolar a yusuke- Y así va a ser hasta el final...

Por que era su deber. Lo que habían aceptado desde un principio. La muerte si venía,.

¿Dónde pedirás ayuda? –Preguntó Kuwabara.

Era obvio que el Reiki no intervendría en esto. De esperarse por la desobediencia de Koenma al seguir en contacto intimo con aquellos a los que llamaban 'de alto riesgo'.

Iré a Gandara. Yomi ayudará.

Será lo mejor...-Cabeceó kuwabara – Que nadie mas se entere. Podría ser una buena oportunidad para otros grupos para atacar.

Koenma se detuvo en seco, y se giró para ver a Yusuke y Kuwabara, Ahora había inseguridad en él.

Y recuerden, sea cual sea el resultado, no cuestionen los motivos de la búsqueda. Y mucho menos frente a Hiei...¿De acuerdo?

La respuesta fue afirmativa. Asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se aferraron a esa idea. Fuese cual fuese el resultado, no titubearían. Y no descansarían hasta encontrarlo... por que le hallarían, se repetían a sí mismos.

OX OX OX OX OX OX OX OX OX OX OX

Hiei iba bajando rápido. De salto en salto, de roca en roca hasta el fondo. Sin rastros de kurama.

Simplemente no podía ser. Era como su simplemente se hubiese esfumado o la tierra lo hubiese tragado.

Percibió el olor a agua, y el timpante sonido de esta. En el fondo había un poderoso río correr de norte a sur. Si kurama hubiese caído en este, pudo haber sido arrastrado por la corriente.

Un poco d esperanza. Lejanas y vagas posibilidades. Y su kurama estaba herido, había que encontrarlo lo mas rápido posible.

Algo a la orilla del río atrajo su atención.

Una mancha... no, un objeto color rojizo. Cauto se acercó hasta ahí, sintiendo latir dolorosamente su corazón en el pecho a medida que se aproximaba y denotaba que era aquello.

La rosa de kurama...

Estaba ahí, tirada a mitad de la nada. Esa que había utilizado como arma, ahora no siendo mas que una ordinaria rosa roja. Del mismo color de cabello de kurama. Y es peculiar combinación de colores... idéntica a los verdes ojos y cabello rojo del zorro...Abrumadora la semejanza. Y resultaba algo escalofriante y reconfortante a la vez el mero pensamiento.

Pero no, no era el momento para detenerse en pequeñeces como esas.

Tenía que buscarlo. Tal vez devolverle esa patética rosa suya, y reír con él. Burlarse de ello. Deseando que en un futuro no muy lejano pudiese echárselo en cara y bromear a su costa... cambiando los papeles,

Lo encontraría, se repetía a sí mismo. Le devolvería esa patética roja suya. Y habría de recuperar eso que el zorro le arrebató con su ausencia. ... La calma.

Cauto, guardó la rosa en su tónica, cuidando no marchitarla. La devolvería en excelentes condiciones.

El cause del río era largo... sería mejor darse prisa.

O x O x O x O x O x O x O

Ahhh! Kurama donde esta! Bueno, eso solo lo sé yo... y cierto youkai.

Aquí el primer capitulo de my fic!

Que lo disfruten. Y... si pueden dejen apoyo. Me gusta

Sayonara. (Dark Side Storis)


	2. II

_Yo de nuevo! Y ahora después de varios días sin hacer acto de presencia ya tengo listo todo. Una cosa antes de dejar esto seguir: No soy muy buena en eso de los nombres si que se habrán dado cuenta, están del nabo! Pero ya no puedo cambiarlos. _

_Bueno… era todo. Dejo el capitulo 2. _

**Esperanza. **

Gandara era una ciudad enorme. Kuwabara, Koenma y Yusuke habían llegado al castillo de Yomi. Llevaban más de siete horas esperando al estúpido. Se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de llevar a Shura a entrenar un poco.

Por lo que sabían llevaban nueve días ausentes, y no había garantía de su pronta llegada. Decidieron que lo esperarían, después de todo, no podían tardar tanto, según los sirvientes del castillo.

"¿Ya llegaron?"

"No, Kuwabara. Cállate."

"Pudieron haber llegado ya"

"Preguntaste lo mismo hace una hora, luego hace cuarenta minutos, treinta y diez antes de la última vez. ¿No puedes entenderlo? " Gruñó Yusuke.

"¡Los dos ya me tienen arto! ¡Cállense! No es un buen momento"

"No eres el único, koenma. A mi también me importa"

Estaban viviendo momentos de enorme tensión. ¿Qué les pasaba? La situación no mejoraría si seguían con esa actitud.

De repente, la gran puerta del salón se abrió. Permitiendo la entrada de Yomi , que venía junto a Shura. Amos con ropas sucias y gastadas por su duro entrenamiento. Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de dejar su equipaje en sus aposentos.

"A que han venido?" Cuestiono Yomi, tomando asiento junto a ellos en la sala de estar.

"Acabamos de llegar y nos topamos con que unos idiotas solicitan la presencia de mi padre cuanto antes. Eso es molesto."

"Es muy importante " habló Yusuke "Lamento hacer esto. Pero se que también te importa."

Yomi frunció el ceño con duda. ¿Qué podría ser eso? Sabían perfectamente que sería inútil pedirle su ayuda para bien del ningenkai, o cooperar en una de esas misiones de Tantei.

"Se que podrás arreglártelas. Tu y ese estúpido amigo tuyo " Refiriéndose a kuwabara "son fuertes. Yo no te voy a ayudar."

"No yo tampoco" Intervino Shura "Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer."

Koenma gruñó sin inhibiciones ante el comportamiento de Shura. Ese niño, mientras más fuerte se hacía, su carácter iba empeorando.

"No seas estúpido, no vinimos a pedirte ayuda para pelear"

"Se trata de Kurama…" Agregó yusuke.

"No puedes quedarte así nada mas!" Intervino kuwabara "Kurama me contó cierta vez que te conocía de años, mucho tempo. Son amigos ¿No?"

¿Amigos? Un amigo jamás le habría abandonado, no lo hubiere traicionado. Y sobre todo, un amigo no conspira en contra de tu vida. Aunque no podía odiar a Kurama por eso. Ambos eran jóvenes en esos tiempos, y ambos habían tomado decisiones estúpidas.

"Ya... ¿Que es lo que quiere? ¿Y por que no viene él en persona? Que les hace pensar que les escucharía mas a ustedes que a él."

"Kurama no podrá hablarte…Por que no sabemos donde esta…" Le informo Yusuke

¿Qué tontería era esa?

"Disculpa?"

"¡Acaso eres idiota! ¡Kurama desapareció! ¡O tal vez esté…!"

"Cállate, Kuwabara" le ordenó Koenma "No digas eso"

"¿Qué Kurama que? ¡Yo pelearía con él en el siguiente torneo! Padre, yo quiero pelear."

"¿Pero que demo…? ¿Dónde esta Kurama?"

"¡¡No lo sabemos, grandísimo idiota! ¡Si así fuera no estaríamos aquí pidiéndote ayuda!"

"Tranquilízate, yusuke. No lograremos nada con esa actitud" Le pidió Koenma, lo mas calmado que pudo.

"¿Qué actitud? ¡¿Esta! Disculpa, pero cuando mis amigos no aparecen tiendo a la desesperación."

"Yusuke, por favor…"

"No, no. Tal vez debería ser mas como tú, ¿ no? ¡Despreocuparme de todo! Mandarlos a todos al coño ¿Eso quieres?"

El mazoku les dio la espalda, pasando una mano por su cabello, tratando de calmarse. La tensión en el aire era abrumadora. Emociones y dudas mezcladas en el sitio. Todo eso había desembocado en esa reacción totalmente fuera de lugar.

"Ya, lo siento….No quise decir eso…."

"Descuida…" Susurró Koenma, tratando de ocultar el hecho que aquellas palabras le habían herido "Se que eres idiota…" Una sonrisa falsa apareció en su rostro.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo. Cada uno de ellos cuestionándose internamente.

"¿Alguien podría decirme exactamente lo que ocurrió?" Las palabras de Yomi rompieron el sepulcral silencio.

Necesitaba explicaciones. Como había ocurrido.

Yusuke se turbó ante la pregunta del youkai. Recordando el acontecimiento. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro a medida que intentaba aclarar su mente y librarse de culpas.

"Oh… Todo empezó ayer. A las puertas del Reiki llegó una carta retándonos a duelo a todos nosotros."

"¿Fue Akhenaton?"

"¡Akhenaton! El bastardo que anda causando revueltos!"

"Exacto " Afirmó Yusuke "En la carta amenazaban a Keiko, a Shiori…"

"No olvides a Yukina" recalcó Kuwabara, siempre teniendo presente a la doncella del hielo.

"Partimos al sitio. Un gran acantilado y cadenas montañosas en el campo de batalla, cerca de aquí"

"¿De verdad?"

"La batalla comenzó, y…yo me alejé con Takai, iba golpeándolo. De momento me volví… ¡Y Akhenaton había saltado con Kurama al acantilado! ¡Pero no pude llegar!"

"Tranquilízate, Yusuke."

"Urameshi, ahora nada hay por reprocharnos" "Y luego…! ¡Después de eso…! ¡El ki de kurama se esfumó! ¡No estaba!"

"¡Guarda silencio y contrólate, hijo de Raizen!" Gritó Yomi. Alterado por los reproches a sí mismo de Yusuke.

Se levantó de su lugar, dando vueltas por todo el perímetro. Tratando de pensar. Yusuke agitó la cabeza. Tanta tensión acabaría por matarlo de coraje.¿Acaso era parte del plan de Akhenaton?

Koenma notó la escondida expresión de preocupación en la cara de Shura, Sorprendido por los hechos acontecidos. Ojos muy abiertos mientras veía a su padre pasearse de aquí a aya, aclarándose.

"Kurama está…"

No culminó pues Koenma le había pedido silencio. No con señas, sino cubriendo la boca del pequeño youkai.

"¿Sentiste la presencia de Kurama desvanecerse?" Preguntó Yomi, reafirmando los hechos antes de sacar conclusiones.

"Claro, se fue de golpe"

"…¿Y el ki de Akhenaton?"

La pregunta sonó profunda y reveladora. Aunque resultaba todo lo contrario. Solo trajo mas dudas al grupo

"¿Qué insinúas"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Analicemos. Ambos ki se desvanecieron ¿no?. Bueno, supongo que eso significa que ellos tienen a Kurama, y lo han ocultado en un sitio donde no podamos sentirlo...De lo contrario el ki de Akhenaton hubiese seguido adelante, escapado. Lo habrían sentido salir de ahí... es lo mas lógico.

Su voz era casi una suplica. Yusuke negó con la cabeza, en total desacuerdo con Yomi.

"Imposible. Fue muy rápido. Menos de un segundo, no hubiere tenido tiempo siquiera de noquear a Kurama."

"Creo que fue un acto suicida…" agregó Kuwabara resignado. Sin esperanza alguna.

Lo que al menos deseaba era encontrar el cuerpo de Kurama y darle una sepultura decente. Como debía ser…Duro su modo de pensar, pero así era mejor. Así no habría de sufrir desilusiones…

"Urameshi, estas aquí!" Llamó una voz alegre desde el pasillo. Conocida, jubilosa. Todo lo contrario a lo que acontecía en la mente de Yusuke.

"Hola, Jin."

"Pero que les pasa…?"

Se quedo observando las preocupadas expresiones de todos en el salón. Y sorprendió y preocupo un poco mas cuándo vio Shura y una mirada perdida. Generalmente él y el hijo de Yomi cuando se encontraban peleaban entre sí. Costumbres que se iban dando. Jin supuso al instante que algo andaba mal.

Muy mal…

"Ehhh ,no quiero ser inoportuno, pero…¿Por qué están así?"

"Ahh…Jin, oh…dios"

Yusuke le intentó explicar, pero todavía le era difícil.

"¿Koenma?...Tu podrías…Explicarme?"

Giro la cabeza y la recargo sobre la pared. Aún sin responder su pregunta.

Esa actitud fría estaba colmando la paciencia. Y el maestro de los vientos no tenia mucha de ella últimamente. Con eso de los pleitos en el Makai y todo.

"Muy bien. Tráguense su patética información." Refunfuñó alejándose y dando la vuelta."Ire con alguien que si hable"

"Vas con…?"

"Iré con Kurama. Mi entrenador me dirá todo lo que callan. Es mucho mas serio que cualquiera de ustedes, ineptos"

Inmediatamente el aire del sitio se tensó más. Tronándose melancólico. Jin percibió perfectamente el drástico cambio y un fugaz sentimiento también de golpeo…Justo cuándo pensó en el Youko.

Asustado y dudoso, se giró. Esperando que alguien se dignare a informarle.

"Kurama no esta en casa…No sabemos d-donde esta…"

"¿Como que no lo saben? Son idiotas! ¿Que ha…?"

"¡Lo perdimos en batalla! ¡Y ha muerto!"

"¡¡Te dije que te callaras Kuwabara!" Grito Yusuke, golpeándolo en el rostro. Se quedo mirando el puño en alto, y luego a Kuwabara en el suelo. Limpiándose un poco de sangre con el dorso de la mano.

"¡Dejen de pelearse idiotas!"

"¡Dejaré de pelear cuándo Kuwabara cierre la boca!"

"Dejaras de pelear ahora mismo, o juro que te mataré."Ordenó Yomi, ayudando a Kuwabara a levantarse del suelo.

"Si Kurama no aparece…Yo les ayudaré a buscarlo. Después de todo…es mi maestro y mi amigo. No olvidemos que también mi rival"

Yusuke le miro crédulo. Y la particular sonrisa en el rostro de Jin le calmó un poco. Sentía la seguridad que el maestro de los vientos despedía. Era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

"Gracias, amigo…" Murmuró a Jin."Eh…Kuwabara, yo…lo siento"

Kuwabara negó con la cabeza.

"No, yo lo siento. No debí decir todo eso. Tienen razón, Kurama… encontraremos al idiota"

"Me alegra su actitud" Comentó Koenma, al fin soltando a Shura.

"Muy bien, yo me uno a su cometido.¡Pero cuidado si Koenma vuelve a tocarme por que lo mato!"

"Gracias, Shura"

Un poco de esperanza surgió en ellos. Y al menos había una torcida sonrisa al lado de sus bocas.

"Jin, busca a Touya y a los otros" Pidió Yomi, dando ordenes rápidas.

"Voy volando, literalmente. Estaremos aquí en menos de lo que te imaginas."

"Genial. Buscaremos por todo el Makai. Kuwabara, tu vienes conmigo. "

"Urameshi, así será"

"Lo encontraremos, ya lo verán"

Gandara sería el punto de reunión. Cada cierto tiempo se verían ahí para compartir información. Acordaron todos. Yomi y Shura salieron con un grupo rumbo al viejo escondite de Akhenaton y su banda. Koenma había partido al Reiki, para buscar información de ellos.

Los demás se dirigieron hacia distintos puntos.

Un gran movimiento dio inicio. Buscarían el tiempo que fuese necesario. Le hallarían estaban seguros.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hiei llevaba bastante tiempo siguiendo el cause del rió. Siempre al norte. Incluso ya estaba cansándose. Pero eso no importaba. Y aún no encontraba ni rastro de Kurama. No sentía su youki, no le veía por ningún lado. Parecía una tontería, la desaparición absoluta del estúpido zorro.

A algunos kilómetros de distancia Hiei denotó una enorme caverna. En la cual el cause del río desembocaba.

Podía ser que el youko estuviere ahí…Aceleró mas, saltando de roca en roca todo lo rápido que su cuerpo cansado le permitía. Tenía ya más de diez horas siguiendo el cause del río. Maldito sea el Makai y sus enormes proporciones.

Conforme se acercaba más escuchó el estridente caer de miles de litros de agua dentro de la enorme caverna. El choque era devastador, hacía temblar todo el lugar, solo para seguir su cause debajo de la tierra a partir de ese punto.

"Mierda… eso es mortal."

Si Kurama hubiese tenido la desgracia de caer ahí dentro…

Sacudió su cabeza rápido. No. Pensar de esa manera sería una tontería, sería rendirse ante la tragedia y la obviedad. Hiei no perdería esta batalla, la más importante. A demás que no dejaría que le arrebatasen a Kurama de un modo tan estúpido…nadie podría quitárselo. Y si la única manera de encontrar al zorro era entrar a ese lugar y buscarlo en medio de la oscuridad, no había razón alguna para seguir parado ahí.

Sin dudarlo un solo segundo había entrado a la maldita caverna, pero un agudo dolor en el abdomen le obligó a caer irremediablemente. El mundo se le tornó borroso. El devastador golpe de su enemigo había dañado gravemente su cuerpo.

Lo último que sintió fue el agua acariciar su cara, mojando su cabello y negra túnica. Antes de perder el conocimiento y el dominio sobre de sí.

Alguien golpeaba su rostro, insistentemente. Obligándolo a reaccionar.

Hiei abrió un ojo todavía algo aturdido. Y sentirse sobre hierba ya no en las rocas y el agua, le desconcertó bastante. Haciéndolo incorporarse de golpe y a la ofensiva.

El instinto de haberse criado en el Makai le obligó a lanzar un golpe al rostro que aun no había identificado y tenía frente de sí.

"¡Mierda! ¡Jin, por eso te dije que no lo molestáramos! Hiei es agresivo…"

¿Jin?

Sacudió la cabeza, bueno se sentía mejor. Y ya no había dolor en el abdomen. Fue entonces que aclaró su visión y enfocó ambos rostros que le veían expectantes. Uno de ellos dolorido.

Eran Jin y Touya.

"Hn…. ¿Que quieren?" Preguntó Hiei en tono frío. Sentándose en el verde pasto.

"Es como agradeces nuestra ayuda? ¿Con golpes?"

"Yo no pedí nada de nadie" Espetó ofendido el Jaganashi.

"Anda, Touya. No vale la pena pelear" Dijo el chico de los ojos azules "Tenemos una misión pendiente"

En flash back llegó a Hiei todo lo que había acontecido desde el instante en que llegó a la morada del zorro. Lo atento que Kurama fue con él, la calma que le había transmitido durante el trayecto del Ningenkai al Makai. ..La batalla, los movimientos de su adversario. Cuando éste tomó el látigo y Akhenaton le tomo por la espalda.

"Cayó por el acantilado... y perdí su ki…"

"¿Decías algo?" Preguntó Jin. No había entendido el murmullo de Hiei.

"Hn."

"En ese caso… ¿Te sientes mejor? Espero que los puntos de presión que Touya utilizó en ti hayan servido de algo"

Hiei tocó su tórax asombrado. De verdad ya no dolía el lo mas mínimo.

Los Shinobi y sus técnicas ocultas.

"No tienes por que agradecerlo." Escupió Touya, pues Hiei les había dado la espalda con soberbia. Sin cruzar palabra alguna.

"Te vimos herido… y fue el mejor modo de ayudarte, Hiei. Pero todavía estas herido. Lo único que Touya consiguió fue aplacar el dolor. Aunque el daño está ya hecho"

"Debes descansar" Agregó Touya.

¿Qué tonterías eran esas? Hiei enfureció al instante que el maestro del hielo lanzó la frase al aire.

En un ágil y rápido movimiento golpeó su cara, ordenándole silencio.

"¡Oye!"

"¡Por eso te dije que lo dejáramos ahí! No sabe nada sobre compañerismo…"

"No vuelvas a decirme que hacer. ¿Sabes que no tengo tiempo para ustedes?"

"Entiende, Hiei. No pudimos dejarte ahí tirado cuando te vimos. Sabes que se río en particular crece en las noches y su cause pudo haberte arrastrado y llevado cueva a dentro. Pudo ser mortal" Reclamó Jin ante el la ofensiva forma de actuar de Hiei.

" De cualquier modo… yo iría a buscar ahí. …Así que pudieron haberme dejado en paz"

¿Acaso Hiei había encontrado algún rastro de Kurama?

"Oye. ¿A que te refieres? ¿Iría cueva adentro? ¿Por qué?"

"…Kurama…." Fuetodo lo que dijo el Jaganashi.

"Eh?"

"Imbeciles" Gruñó Hiei. "Necesito buscarlo. Patearlo de vuelta al ningenkai. Y no importa donde deba buscarlo."

Dirigiéndose a la caverna donde se suponía estaba Kurama, aunque eso mas que alentarlo le intrigaba otro poco.

"No te lo permitiré!" Alegó Jin, interponiéndose en su camino. Brazos desplegados de lado a lado a modo de barrera.

Hiei maldijo ente dientes. Se habían vuelto fuertes. Muy fuertes y rápidos. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento les habría dado el estùpido kitsune.

"Además… como te dijo Touya, debes descansar… ¡Y no se te ocurra tratar de golpearme!" Alegó rápido al notar la furiosa expresión en el rostro de Hiei.

"¿Y que se supone que he de hacer?"

"Primero que nada , limpiarte esa sangre que justo ahora está manando de tu boca" Aconsejó el amo del viento, temiendo un poco la reacción de Hiei.

Llevó la mano a su boca, tocando ligeramente un lado de esta. Y cuando miró sus dedos y en estos encontró un tibio liquido rojo, lo limpió rápidamente lo limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. Escupiendo discretamente otra poca.

"Te dije que no te dolería, pero el daño sigue presente"

Hiei podía matarse ahí dentro. Supuso Jin, y mocho peor la condición del jaganashi. Necesitaba un descanso o de lo contrarío su condición empeoraría. Pero, no había modo de persuadir al youkai de guardar reposo. Lo sabia bien.

A menos que…

"Erh, Hiei. Vamos a hacer algo ¿Te parece?"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Mira, Touya y yo buscaremos en la cueva enorme. Y tu. Iras a buscar al Ningenkai, es probable que Kurama haya regresado ya a ese lugar."

Muy bien, una estúpida mentira no iba a matar a Hiei. A demás que no sería una búsqueda tan estúpida. Pudo haber ocurrido que regresare a su casa. Y de no ser así, al menos Hiei se mantendría ocupado y en relativo reposo. Mejor que andar corriendo bastas llanuras o saltando de roca en roca con un punzante dolor en el abdomen.

"¿Y por que habría de buscar ahí?" Cuestionó crédulo Hiei. Escrutando con su mirada.

"Por que es posible que Kurama regresare" Ideó Jin antes de quedarse sin excusas. "Y no te preocupes de la situación aquí. Todos lo están buscando"

"Al norte están Shaku y los otros. Al oeste Yusuke y Kuwabara. En el este están los soldados de Yomi, Yomi y los demás están buscando como locos en escondites y demás sitios de difícil acceso. Jin y yo estamos aquí en el sur."

" Como puedes ver, todo está perfectamente cubierto" reiteró el choco del viento. "Y el único sitio que nos falta es el Ningenkai"

"Sabes bien que iríamos Jin y yo pero…" Señaló su extraña apariencia, y el extraño cuerno en la cabeza de Jin. "Salimos de lo común. Tu, no te ofendas, pasas más por un humano"

Excusas que ambos habían coordinado en ese momento. Ciertamente eran un gran equipo.

Auque Hiei resultaría mas difícil de persuadir que nadie. Los miraba asesinamente, todavía sin cruzar palabra alguna. La tensión que les hacía sentir era inmensa, estùpido Hiei y su penetrante mirada.

"Hn, será lo mejor" Hiei decidió que pelear con ellos sería una tontería. Además del hecho de que si el Makai estaba prácticamente cubierto, el Ningenkai debería ser el sitio donde encontraría al pelirrojo zorro.

Touya y Jin parpadearon asombrados muchas veces. ¿Había funcionado?

"Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó crédulo Touya.

"Lo hago para encontrar al zorro" Aclaró Hiei rápido.

"En ese caso…"

"No tienes por que decírmelo. Yo iré solo"

"Cuídate, Hiei.. Touya y yo tenemos cubierta la situación"

"Nos mantendremos en contacto ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo que sea… me voy al ningen."

Ahí iba Hiei, al plano de los humanos. En busca de un pelirrojo zorro. Y a medida que se perdía el la lejanía ellos podían estar ya tranquilos. A menos de Hiei… Pues Kurama aun seguía perdido. Pronto el youki de Hiei se alejó y desapareció dentro de un portal cercano al sitio.

"Ah… se ha ido. Es un testarudo"

"Si. Y es justo lo que debemos hacer nosotros"

"¿Ser testarudos?"

"¡No seas idiota! Hablo de ir a buscar Kurama"

"Oh… ya veo. ¿Entonces cueva a dentro?"

Ciertamente no era un sitio acogedor ni hospitalario. Era un pasaje a lo desconocido aun en el mundo de los demonios. Un lugar así era intimidante. Sin rastros de luz.

"Por supuesto" Afirmó Touya, empujando a su compañero por la espalda. Levándolo hasta la apertura de la cueva.

"De acuerdo, lo hago por Kurama"

"Por nuestro sensei" Dijo Touya

"Por nuestro rival"

"Por nuestro amigo…"

Jin asintió melancólico. Colocándose una sonrisa apagada en los labios.

"Por nuestro amigo…"

"Entonces, vas tu primero, Touya" Dijo Jin graciosamente, cediendo el paso al sujeto mas bajo que él.

Tuoya le miró fría mente, digno del amo del hielo. Hecho un rápido vistazo a la sinuosa oscuridad, saltando de golpe. Sin esperar o dejar que la duda se apoderase de su cuerpo. Fue rápidamente seguido por Jin. Y ambos se internaron en la negrura de las entrañas del Makai.

"Cuidado al bajar, Touya, está muy oscuro"

"Cuídate tu mismo. No necesito de tus consejos"

o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Están seguros de eso?" Preguntó Yomi a uno de sus hombres. En medio de un enorme bosque del Makai.

"Completamente, mi señor Yomi. Seguimos al sospechoso hasta aquí"

…

En las sombras alguien asechaba, corría hasta las entrañas del bosque. Necesitaba escapar. Alegarse de ese improvidazo grupo de búsqueda. Era inútil. Estaba completamente rodeado.

…

"Detesto interrumpirte, Yomi, pero voy a intervenir en esto. "

"Necesitan toda la ayuda posible" Llamaron dos voces desde su espalda.

Eran Yukuke y Kuwabara.

"¿Cómo demonios llegaron aquí?" Preguntó curioso el Youkai mas alto.

"Lo rastreamos, como tu supongo que también lo hiciste."

"Mejor dicho, huyó hasta aquí de nosotros" Aclaró Kuwabara.

"Eso ya no importa. Lo tenemos rodeado. Así que es solo cuestión de tiempo."

Sintieron un brusco movimiento lejos de ahí. No podía bastardo youkai.

"¡Padre, aquí esta! " Llamó Shura. Había salido a investigar junto con algunos soldados y asegurando el perímetro. Parte de su entrenamiento constante.

"¡Shura! ¡Mi hijo esta ahí con ese demente!"

Sin demora corrió rumbo a él, su youki alarmado, con miedo. Rencor. Shura esperaba su llegada, había quedado solo, los demás presencias que le acompañaban se difuminaron y otras pocas descendieron mortalmente.

El enemigo había salido de las sombras……

_o.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--_

Hola! Vida maldita que me ha tocado vivir... sin tiempo. Pero we... ahí esta el segundo capitulo de Un fic largo si hablamos de mi persona, suelo ser de "un capítulo y ya"

Me ha dicho mi hermana, que sería bueno ke agregara mas parejas, como Jin y Touya, pero... eso no lo se... puede ser? Kien sabe! El tiempo me lo dirá.

Y cualquier cosa, duda o algo, mi MSN es : si acaso. En fin...

Gracias a todos los ke se han tomado un rato para leer!

Gracias a la tele ke me ayuda a inspirarme, a Togashi Yoshihiro por permitirme amar a dos de los personajes mas kawaii en el mundo...KURAMA Y HIEI!

Y gracias a mi música, mis CD de Yu yu hakusho.   
Hasta ke llegue le momento del cap III! 


	3. III

_-Hi! Hikari reportando!... Bueno, eso se ha escuchado medio tarado, pero ya que. Después de muchos días sin pararme por aquí, tengo el tercer capitulo de mi fic._

_Disfruten el fic de Hikari._

.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldito sea el Ningenkai. Todo en él. Había encontrado mil y un humanos. Secuestrados, niños perdidos e incluso se había tomado la molestia de guiarlos hasta uno de esos patrulleros ningen llamados 'policias'. Pero la misión no era altruista, se trataba de encontrar a Kurama, no humanos cualquiera.

Y a pesar que en el mundo de los humanos se suponía que localizar su youki sería más fácil, no podía siquiera encontrar el mas mínimo rastro. La noticia de la extraña desaparición del zorro había llegado hasta el ningenkai, donde silenciosamente se llevaba a cabo una minuciosa búsqueda.

Aunque claro, Hiei tenía muy presente que esos humanos no podían hacer mucho.

Keiko hacía lo que podía buscando, engañándose a sí misma. Sabía que la posibilidad de encontrar a kurama era mínima. Aunque era mejor que sentarse inútilmente a hacer bada.

Kaitou había sido transferido a Francia, en un intercambio de estudiantes. Desde ese lugar también había sido informado por la activa novia de Yusuke que ya no sabía a quien mas acudir en busca de ayuda. Y abandonándolo todo partió en busca de su pelirrojo rival.

Genkai y Botan buscaban como les era posible. Y Shizuru andaba de punto en punto por todo el Japón.

Hiei había recorrido toda la ciudad. Recorrido bosques y praderas. Cuevas y todo sitio de imposible acceso a humanas como ellas. Y lo único que había conseguido era ese molesto dolor punzante en el abdomen. Claro, el golpe aun dolía bastante, y a medida que transcurría el tiempo, los efectos de los puntos de presión que Touya había aplicado en él iban perdiendo efectividad.

Ya no tenía fuerza para correr o saltar de edificio en edificio. Ahora solo caminaba pesadamente por las calles del ningenkai. Solitario. Jamás se sintió más solo en el mundo humano, antes de aquello... Antes de que perdiese a Kurama. Las personas pasaban a su lado viniendo en sentido contrario a él. Demasiado ocupados como para notar la presencia del bajo y delgado koorime. Encerrados en sus patéticas vidas, preocupándose de tonterías irrelevantes.

Eso era repugnante... Todo...

La vida que tenían que sobrellevar. Hiei detestaba mezclarse con ellos. Verse caminando estúpidamente a su lado era lo último que debería estar haciendo en esos momentos.

Un agudo dolor le impidió si quiera continuar caminando, y su respiración se volvió jadeante. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos al igual que su boca, pero el no dejaría que un miserable gemido de dolor saliera de su interior. El equilibrio le falló y se recargó sobre la pared que tenía a un lado mientras envolvía su tórax, apretándolo con fuerza para aplacar el dolor.

Poco a poco de deslizó por la pared. Demasiado dolor, incluso para él.

Extrañamente a medida que el mundo le nublaba, aparecía una silueta conocida... alta, cabellera larga hasta la espalda que se batía a la par del viento. Se escuchaba el ajetreo y los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, que asombradas o preocupadas le habían rodeado.

"Debe estar ebrio"

"O tal vez esté perdido"

"Alégate de él Koiji, puede ser peligroso"

"¿Y si está perdido?"

"También puede estar enfermo..."

"Puede ser..."

Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a acercársele. Hiei elevó su voz, ordenándoles que lo dejasen solo o lo habrían de pagar caro.

Los humanos se miraron entre sí, y despreocupadamente siguieron su camino. No habrían de molestarse en alguien así.

Necesitaba pensar, o rendirse a las memorias que le llegaron de momento.

Kurama venía caminando entre la neblina, no permitiendo ver nada mas que su contorno. Y luego en un momento ya estaba junto a Hiei.

"kurama... t-tu... no..." Hiei sacudió su cabeza. No, él no podía ser Kurama.

El zorro agacho su cabeza lo suficiente como para quedar a la misma altura que la de Hiei. Sus ojos verdes le miraban pacíficamente mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese cara a cara con... kurama? Y aunque era lo que deseaba creer, no podía permitírselo.

Hiei comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo. Reprochándose su propia debilidad. Había caído hasta lo mas bajo. Alucinaciones. Deseos que tomaban una real forma, al menos para él. Y su imaginación era irritantemente real... cada rasgo, vista y facción suya el lo que parecía kurama era idéntica .No se movía, le miraba como si nada y Hiei arrodillado frente a él, elevando un poco la cabeza. ¿O es que acaso era él quien ya no podía distinguir la realidad de la fantasía?

El que estaba realmente perdido.

Por un instante nada pareció tener sentido alguno para Hiei. Desde el momento en que perdió el ki de kurama se sentía ido. Ausente del mundo que le rodeaba y los acontecimientos recientes.

"¿Quién es el que está mal...?" Se cuestionó a si mismo, cerrando lo ojos impotentemente.

¿Acaso era él?

¿Por qué estaba dudando de sí mismo? ¿Por ...Kurama? Que demonios era eso que estaba golpeándole por dentro.

En todo el tiempo que recordaba, jamas, nunca se había atrevido a dudar de lo que creía correcto. Si lo hubiere hecho habría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque ahora estaba muerto en melancolía...

Atrapado en un lugar que no terminada de comprender. O peor aun, ¿por qué estaba ahí?

De algún lugar alguien le llamó alarmado. Una voz que no pudo reconocer a pesar de todo lo que lo intentó.

"¡¡Hiei!"

Se vio a sí mismo siendo sostenido preocupadamente por ese que sabia no era Kurama. Eso no podía ser! Parpadeó una vez, y como ultimo cuadro el rostro del zorro mirándole preocupadamente. Y al siguiente segundo abrió sus carmesíes ojos... pero ya no había Kurama...

"Yukina..."Murmuró débilmente,. Un tanto aliviado y desilusionado de que no fuese Kurama.

"¿Qué tienes Hiei-san?" Pidió preocupada "¿Estás herido?"

"Claro que lo está" Aseguró Genkai. Acompañaba a Yukina en ese momento,.

Hiei se levantó ignorando el dolor en su abdomen. No permitiría que nadie viere lo débil que estaba. En todo sentido. Tanto física como mentalmente. Negando rápido con la cabeza

"Estoy bien" Mintió.

"P-pero eso no..."

"¡¿A eso le llamas estar bien!" Reclamó la anciana "No tienes por que hacerte el fuerte todo el tiempo, Hiei. Tu poder está tan debilitado que podría matarte y tu no podrías hacer nada para evitarlo."

"Hn, que tontería" Interrumpió Hiei "Ustedes los humanos no saben nada. Estoy en perfectas condiciones"

Hiei contuvo un gemido, y como único demuestre de dolor, una ceja de su rostro tensó al instante. Su dolor era obvio para ambas. Sabía bien que no podía ocultarlo del todo. Pero de cualquier modo...

"Y si intentares matarme, ten por seguro que yo lo haría primero. Así que déjame en paz"

Caminó hasta unos metros delante de ellas, dándoles la espalda. Claro que tenía planeado irse de ahí. Pero algo lo detuvo. Una molesta duda, que sabía perfectamente que si se atrevía a sacarla de su pecho, la respuesta que recibiría no sería agradable.

Pero aun así...

"Kurama... ¿Tienen laguna señal de él?" Giró la cabeza para verlas de reojo.

Yukina bajó la mirada y la anciana colocó una mano en su hombro, imitando la acción de la koorime.

"No... Todavía no tenemos nada" Contestó tristemente.

Hiei permaneció en silencio. Fue una perdida de tiempo. De hecho todo lo que había tirado ahí lo era ¿En que estaba pensando cuando supuso que encontraría a Kurama en el mundo humano? Si kurama remotamente estuviere ahí habría encontrado el modo de contactarlos. No era ningún zorro estúpido. De hecho, comparándose con él, Hiei era el inepto.

Tan inepto que no podía encontrarlo.

"Ya veo" Suspiró Hiei "Bien, buscaré a mi manera. Esto es muy tardado"

"Pero Hiei, estás lastimado"

"Tu mejor que nadie debes saber que tu condición empeorará si no guardas por lo menos una noche de reposo." Le hecho en cara Genkai. No le gustaba en nada la actitud del Jaganashi.

Y si el koorime tenía planeado regresar al makai, como Genkai sabía que tenía en mente, el esfuerzo y el dolor terminarían por dañar permanentemente su cuerpo.

"Eses igual, o quizá mas testarudo que Yusuke"

"Eso no te concierne. Deja de molestarme" Dijo continuando su camino, en línea recta hacia el frente.

No tenía tiempo de pararse a derrochar su vida inútilmente. El zorro seguía perdido y hiel simplemente no podía quedarse quieto ante esto. Dos razones muy poderosas se lo impedían. La primera su orgullo. Y la segunda... su estúpida conciencia.

Maldita sea ella.

Una mano pequeña y frágil le detuvo por el hombro. Pidiéndole le mirara por al menos un segundo. Una petición a la cual Hiei no podía rehusarse. De mala gana, se giró para Yukina, mirando directamente sus ojos grandes y carmesíes. A medio llorar por todo lo que la doncella de hielo había padecido últimamente. La pérdida de kurama, la impotencia de sus acciones y las heridas de Hiei.

"Por favor, Hiei-san, descansa solo esta noche... ¡Solo hoy! Te lo ruego...n-no arriesgues tu bienestar" Pidió casi como una suplica.

Hiei le veía sorprendido y culpable al mismo tiempo. Sabía bien que él era el responsable de que su hermana estuviere al borde de las lágrimas. Su mirada se potó con la de Genkai, que le reprochaba sin palabras el estado emocional de Yukina. Hiei se sintió todavía pero que antes.

"Ten fe" Continuó la koorime "Por favor, confía en Kazuma-san y Yusuke-san"Una lágrima acompañó sus palabras, recorriendo su mejilla, cayendo al suelo y rodando hasta los pies de Hiei, quien le observó todavía mas culpable. Agachó su cuerpo, ignorando el dolor y tomó la pequeña gema que la doncella del hielo había dejado caer de su mejilla. Luego miró de nuevo a su hermana, que por lo que podía ver en sus ojos, no tardaría en dejar otra mas de ellas rodar por su mejilla.

Hiei derrotado ante ello, suspiró.

"No quiero que llores por pequeñeces" Dijo en tono débil. Tomó la mano de su hermana y dejo en esta la hirui. Yukina la miró dudosa y luego a Hiei también.

El koorime le dio una media sonrisa, antes de soltar su mano y caminar lejos de ella.

Antes de retirarse, murmuró:

"Solo esta noche"

"Hi-Hiei... tu..."

"Es una promesa"

Dio un salto rápido, que para Genkai y Yukina fue como si simplemente se hubiese esfumado, como un fantasma pe pierde en el aire a su alrededor. Perdieron su persona de vista.

"Genkai-sensei, usted cree que Hiei..."

"Claro, Yukina." Dijo cerrando los ojos convencida "Hiei sabe bien cuando alguien tiene la razón"

"Eso es verdad..."

Yukina suspiró aliviada. Por la salud de Hiei, por que de verdad la había escuchado. Y pudo sonreír débilmente.

"Descansa y recuperarte, Hiei-san"

"Yukina, el estará bien, te lo prometo"

"me gustaría haberle curado yo misma. Pero se fue muy rápido y..." Genkai le negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en la cara.

"Sabes bien como es él, no? No hubiese aceptado tu ayuda... Además que... debe recuperarse en mas de un sentido..."

Hiei tenía una extraña mirada en los ojos, la maestra del Hadouken lo sabía bien. Hiei tenía que superarlo de todas formas existentes. Física y sociológicamente.

"Lo que importa es que descanse, es todo. Y como te lo prometió va ha hacerlo, Yukina"

Ella le sonrió débilmente, claro, Hiei era un hombre de palabra, y fuese cual fuere, habría de cumplir su promesa.

Lo que le quitaba un peso de encima. Aunque la preocupación hacia Kurama seguía presente.

"Solo espero que Kurama-kun aparezca pronto"

"No te preocupes. ¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien pidió tener fe?" Le preguntó Genkai.

"H-hai, pero... estoy muy angustiada por ello..." Dijo bajando su mirada.

"Aparecerá, ya lo veras"

Pronto re iniciaron su camino, mezclándose entre la multitud humana que perdía sus siluetas entre ellos.

La noche se acentuaba, las luces de la calle encendían a su paso. El Ningenkai sigue como siempre, sin saber lo que muchos callan. De las personas ausentes o de los que sufren por ello. Un sitio mas, como todo lugar, completamente indiferente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Date prisa, Touya!"

"¡Eso hago!"

Ambos youkai corrían apresuradamente por los pasillos del castillo de Yomi en Gandara. Debían de asegurarse de que eso que les había dicho Natsume fuese real. No solo un rumor. Ya estaban muy cerca del lugar donde sentían ese youki maldito, despiadado. El pasillo les traía derecha a izquierda, de nuevo derecha y claro que después izquierda. Demasiados pasillos para ellos.

Al final del último de estos, había un gran portón abierto de par en par. Donde a distancia notaron la presencia de Yusuke, Yomi, Shura y ortos a los que no identificaban del todo.

Cuando Yusuke notó a ambos, les saludó efusivamente.

"¡Hola chicos! Me alegra que vinieran"

"Claro, claro..." Jadeó Touya "Dinos... es verdad?"

"¿O es solo un rumor y hemos perdido nuestro tiempo viniendo hasta aquí?

Yusuke les sonrió triunfante, una convencida y hasta molesta sonrisa.

"Claro que lo tenemos" Dijo "Fue tan fácil"

"Pero no gracias a ti Urameshi..." Alegó Kuwabara burlón.

"¡¡Cállate ya kuwabara!"

"Disculpen, pero Touya y yo no estamos nada enterados todavía..."

"Primero que nada, ¿Dónde lo tienen?" Interrumpió Touya a Jin, "Siento su presencia aquí, pero no logro verlo"

El mazoku izo una mueca de seguridad, señalando la negra puerta de tras suyo. Un cuarto menor dentro del salón en el que estaban. Cerrada. Delante de esta, custodiándola habían algunos soldados lastimados, que curaban sus heridas como les era posible. Y Shura, cruzado de brazos frente a ésta con una mirada superior en sus ojos. El hijo de Yomi se veía irritantemente feliz.

Una estúpida puerta no podía ser lo único que tuviesen como protección para retener a ese bastardo.

Y más curioso aún; ¿Cómo le habían capturado? Ese no era ningún youkai débil.

"¿Lo tienen así nada mas?" Preguntó el amo del viento.

"¿Cómo le atraparon?" le siguió Touya.

"Acaso tu, Urameshi, lo derrotaste?"

"Emhhh bueno... no fue así, pero..."

Kuwabara rió a todo pulmón. A él le resultaba graciosa la inocencia y la fe que Jin tenía en el cretino de Yusuke. Sus carcajadas continuaron hasta que Touya aclaró ruidosamente su garganta, exigiendo una explicación.

"Ah... lo siento..."Dijo conteniendo otra oleada de risas "Bien, pero no fue Urameshi el que lo derrotó"

Touya y Jin se miraron confusos. ¿Quien había hecho eso, si no el hijo de Raizen, rey de la batalla? ¿Quien era mas fuerte que él? Rápidamente descartaron a Kuwabara, claro.

"¿Se entregó solo?" Preguntó ingenuamente Jin.

"¡No! Todo lo contrario, Shura tubo que patearlo incluso para que caminase"

"¿Has dicho Shura? ¿Tratas de decirme que ese niño de ahí logró derrotar al youkai que le traía tantos problemas a Yusuke?" Pregunto sin aparentemente importarle nada. Señalando sin inhibiciones al pequeño muchacho. Este le mostró la lengua ostentosamente la darse cuenta que Touya le señalaba de esa manera.

"No puede ser..."

Kuwabara asintió con la cabeza.

"Créanlo. Ese pequeño de ahí tenia la bastardo aquel tirado en el suelo, dolorido y sangrando cuando llegamos, todo a causa de su fuerza"

"Fue solo suerte..." Escrutó entre dientes Yusuke, ofendido "Además, ya estaba por su anterior pelea contra mi..."

"Yusuke..."

"Con que Shura ne?"

Touya y Jin le miraron sin mostrar emociones aparentes. A Urameshi no le gustaba nada esa maldita mirada. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente a medida que los fastidiosos segundos transcurrían y de ambos youkai no recibía mas que una mirada inexpresiva.

Hasta que finalmente estallaron en risas.

"¡Es...patético!"

"¡Oh, dios. Debe sentirse como un completo idiota1"

"¡Cállense! Yo no me siento así..."

"Urameshi, cállate"

"¡Cállate tu! ¡Todos ustedes ya cierren la boca ahora mismo o los voy a matar!" Kuwabara intentó reclamar, pero Yusuke elevó su poder, el mero cambio de energía dejó frío a Kuwabara.

"Clámate, ¿No ves que mi padre está a mitad de un interrogatorio?" Intervino Shura.

"Escucha al chico, Yusuke" Aconsejó sarcásticamente Jin "No querrás que Shura te de una paliza"

"No me importa" Escupió Yusuke con mal humor.

"Volviendo al tema, ¿Dices que Yomi está ahí dentro con el bastardo?" Preguntó el amo del hielo, volviendo a su común actitud.

Shura no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco ante ese comentario. ¿Qué acaso no lo había dejado ya lo suficientemente claro? O tal vez Touya era un idiota. Como quiere que fuese, gruño antes de contestar semejante pregunta.

"Exacto. Lleva ahí ya tres horas completas y aun no ha salido. Mi padre pidió que no lo molestáramos. Por eso no he entrar y ver como van las cosas"

"Ya veo..." Suspiró Jin. "No creo que tarde mucho en obtener alguna pista del paradero de Kurama" O almenos, eso deseaba.

"Entiendo. ¿Ahora que debemos hacer? ¿Seguir buscando o aguardar nuevas ordenes?"

"Yo sugiero que esperen" Aconsejó Kuwabara a Touya "Con algo de información podríamos enfocarnos en un radio determinado, sin perder tiempo en demás sitios"

Era más que obvio que el plan estaba cambiando. Lo que ellos veían como un paso positivo en su frenética búsqueda. Había sido una suerte toparse con aquel demonio. Se sentían cada vez mas cerca de encontrar a su pelirrojo amigo.

"¿Y Koenma? Debería estar aquí." Pidió confundido Yusuke "Diablos, es un irresponsable."

"Déjalo, tiene asuntos pendientes"

"Para mi nada justifica su ausencia"

"¿Supones que esté perdiendo su tiempo?" Preguntó Kuwabara.

"No sería de extrañarse" Le siguió Yusuke "Sabemos que es un cretino. No entiende de razones"

"Nunca nos escucha"

"No entiende nada"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"¡Te dije que te callaras!" Gritó exasperado Shura.

¿Cómo era que un par de idiotas pudiesen armar tanto alboroto? Y en sima del hecho de que su padre tardase tanto en hablar con ese youkai, ahora tenía que soportar los gritos y reclames de Yusuke y su humano amigo Kuwabara.

"¿Qué tanto hará mi padre ahí dentro?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tenía mas a donde acudir.

No conocía otro lugar que le trajera la paz que solo ahí lograba encontrar.

En medio de la noche Hiei había andado callejeando por la ciudad, andando refugiado entre las conocidas sombras que extrañamente ahora se tornaban cada vez más insoportables. Donde acababa de arribar en busca de algo de calma le traía mas nostalgia. La morada del zorro. Estaba sola, las luce de su interior apagadas, dándole un terrible aire de abandono a ésta.

Pero...¿Que podía él hacer? Ese maldito dolor de cabeza taladraba e insistía. Le impedía pensar claramente.

Un instante sintió ganas de golpearse así mismo. Era un débil. Acudiendo a esa casa en busca de un descanso por que su cuerpo era tan débil que exigía un lapso de tiempo para recuperarse.

De un salto llegó hasta la ventana de la habitación principal. La de Kurama

La ventana estaba abierta, permitiendo que la azulada cortina de la habitación se batiera a la par del suave soplo de aire que en ese momento se hizo presente.

Y como se estaba haciendo costumbre, Hiei entró sutilmente. Una apagada sonrisa se dio en sus labios...Seguía abierta. La ventana por la cual había entrado hacía unos días para ir acompañado de Kurama hasta esa misión...

Maldito reto... estúpidos youkai.

¿Cómo iba él a saber que sería la pero decisión de su vida?

Y ahora estaba ahí, parado en medio de recuerdos y emociones. La habitación de repente se sintió mas grande... mas vacía. Y a pesar de la ausencia de Kurama, todavía era presente ese sofisticado aroma a rosas que le rodeaba. Aunque ya no era tan perceptible... notó como poco a poco, se alejaba ese olor. Lo que le trajo un molesto sentimiento en el pecho.

Estaba completamente sumido en el silencio. Uno casi hipnótico y frustrante.

Sus piernas inconscientemente comenzaron a moverse fuera de la habitación, hacia los demás sitios de la morada del zorro.

Sabía que era una completa estupidez, e incluso gritó a su subconsciente que parara de ello...

Kurama no estaba ahí...¡No estaba! ¡Eran él, su impotencia y soledad! No había nadie mas ahí.

Pero aun así, anduvo paso tras paso por el pasillo, oscuro como no había notado resultaba sin la grácil luz paletada que envolvía al bastardo zorro.

¿Qué era lo que planeaba encontrar en medio de la negrura de la noche//A Kurama.../ Su estúpido y terco interior murmuraba y llamaba aquel nombre.

Que llegase.

Emergiere de la sombra.

Que saliere de una habitación, y tal y como era costumbre le saludara con una sonrisa sincera, como ningún otro le había dado antes.

Patéticamente, se detuvo fuera de la puerta del cuanto de baño del kitsune, de donde tantas veces le había visto emerger, con una toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de la cintura. Donde cierta vez Kurama insistió en que tomare un baño, e incluso había encerrado a Hiei en éste con tal de conseguir lo que él de deseaba. Y como no había tenido más opción... se rindió ante los deseos y la insistencia de kurama.

Le era más fácil ceder a él... La única persona ante la cual muchas veces decidía darse por vencido.

Su mano recorrió la pared a su costado, tentando esta hasta que se encontró con le apagador de luz. En aquel momento no tenía ganas de andar en la oscuridad. Era casi una tortura y ahora él no tenía la fuerza para soportarla. Cuando la sublime luz iluminó el pasillo, soltó un suave suspiro ante la obvia situación pero la cual su interior deseaba olvidar... Una vez mas... tendría que repetírselo... Kurama no estaba ahí.

Pero a pesar de ello, aun si saber exactamente por que lo hacía corrió hacia todos los demás sitios de la casa. Encendiendo a su paso las tantas luces y lámparas que veía, cualquier pasillo... Nada. Sin señales de kurama.

El despacho del zorro, la cocina, su despensa, la sala, los múltiples cuartos en los que solían quedarse sus padres y hermano cuando le visitaban. Pronto toda la casa estaba encendida, Hiei se encontró parado en medio de ella, encendiendo la última lámpara en la casa... ahora nada podía ocultarse de él, ni la sombra era un impedimento...

Pero a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar odiarse...

Mas de una vez ya había caído en ello, en sus patéticos sentimientos de impotencia, y **el **las peores alucinaciones y deseos. Aun deseaba creer... que su molesta persona llegaría de la nada, que saldría de cualquier habitación y todo estaría bien... Ya no habría mas desesperación, ya no mas de incertidumbre en él. Deseaba abrir los ojos, y verse en la ventana de su cuarto, como siempre que Kurama insistía en que pasare la noche, Hiei ocupaba. A pesar de los ofrecimientos de su parte, la gentil forma en que le ofrecía su cómoda cama, un menos confortable saco de dormir... e incluso, de una fastidiosa forma, ofrecía un cómodo sitio a su lado. Nunca se permitió aceptar las constantes invitaciones de Kurama... ¿Por que?

Eso era algo que se reprochaba. ¿Orgullo? No... eso no. ¿Costumbre? Tal vez... Pero todo ello no tenía a una verdadera razón de ser...

Fue entonces que le ocurrió lo peor. Se sintió arrepentido...

De todo. Su fría manera de ser con él, las tantas veces que le reprochó debilidad. De haber sido tan estúpodo como para nunca darse cuenta de lo que Kurama hacía por él.

Y ahora, en el maldito mal de emociones en el que estaba perdido, se sintió pero que nunca. Por que en todo ese tiempo, jamás, nunca se había dado cuenta de eso... a era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Tal vez... darle una torcida sonrisa como demuestre de simpatía. Un costoso 'gracias' quizá...

El recién descubierto deseo de abrazarlo cuanto pudiese hacerlo... ¿Por qué sentía semejantes cosas? Por que a tan tardío tiempo...

¿Por qué tenía que perderle para darse cuenta de ello?

O tal vez demasiado obstinado para aceptar que sentía algo muy complicado por su... migo. No terminaba de entender que era lo que le provocaba... Y por que de repente se ponía a pensar tonterías como esas.

Era su condición física. Se aseguró a sí mismo. Lo cansado que estaba le hacía pensar y sentir cosas que le confundían como nunca pensó fuese posible que lo hicieren.

Decidió descansar... exacto, era lo mejor. Ala mañana siguiente habría de salir rumbo al Makai, necesitaba recuperar al menos la mitad de su fuerza y fortaleza para ello.

Se tumbó en el sofá de la sala. Y algo curioso le pasó por la cabeza en ese instante.

A pesar de lo que había pasado, lo confundido que estaba en ese momento, la calma que había buscado en ese lugar estaba llegando a Hiei en ese momento. Rodeado del agradable aroma de Kurama que incitaba a quedarte ahí... eternamente.

La noche caía y la paz llegaba de su mano... pronto, sin darse cuenta exactamente de en que momento fue, Hiei se quedó dormido en el blanco sofá.

Perdiéndose en el cálido lumbral del sueño todo lo que restaba de la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei gruñó ente sueños, ¿Por qué estaban molestándolo? Si eran sus pesadillas o la realidad aun le resultaba confuso.

Hasta que la sacudida que su cuerpo recibía le obligó a abrir los ojos de mala gana y apartándose al momento en que se topó con un par de ojos café frente a él. El príncipe del reikai era aquel que le interrumpía en sueños.

"Que bien, has despertado" Saludó el intruso. "Temía que estuvieses herido o lago así"

"Hn., eso no sería tu asunto" Gruñó Hiei, sentándose adecuadamente el sillón mientras pasaba una mano por su cara alegando los vestigios del sueño reparador al que se había sometido.

Koenma se paró al frente suyo. Esperando a que Hiei le preguntase que deseaba. Pero el youkai de fuego negro le miró fríamente, él mismo pidiéndole al joven gobernante que le diera una buena explicación del porque había intervenido así en la casa y peor aún, en sus sueños.

"¿Qué no vas a saludarme?" Pidió Koenma "No tienes muy buen carácter últimamente.."

"Cállate" Cortó Hiei. "Ahora, vete de aquí. Ya"

"Hiei, espera un momento necesito decirte algo, o mejor dicho a informarte de cómo van las cosas en Gandara"

¿Informar? ¿Acaso habían...?

"Que es lo que quieres" Dijo tratando de ocultar su interés. Cosa poco menos que imposible para el príncipe del reikai. Leía perfectamente cada facción de Hiei.

"Hiei... no se adónde mas acudir" Dijo impotentemente "Eres el único que se me ocurrió para esto sabes y..."

"¡Dímelo ahora!" Incapaz de contenerse le gritó, casi se pone de pie y toma al chico por la ropa, pero no tenía la mas mínima intención de pelear con él, por pequeñeces como esas.

Aunque si él insistía en dar tantos rodeos, acabaría por hacerlo.

"Es algo muy importante" Insistió "La única forma de encontrar a Kurama pero..."

"¿Qué?..."

"Lo tenemos, Hiei..."

¿Tienen? ¿A quien?

"De que hablas, idiota, no estoy de humor para esto así que dímelo!"

"¡Tenemos a Takai!"

Lo tenían? Hiei casi se cae del sofá ante la revelación. Lo que quería decir que...

"Pronto tendremos el paradero de kurama,..." Murmuró pasa sí.

Pero a pesar de su bajo volumen, Koenma le había escudado... y se preguntaba si decirle la verdadera razón de su presencia ahí.

"Hiei... no es algo de lo cuan debamos alegrarnos del todo..."

"¿Pero que dices?" Era una noticia alentadora y no había tiempo por derrochar. Hiei pensó que Koenma venía a darle alguna información sobre el paradero de Kurama. "Donde esta Kurama?"

"Es de eso lo que vengo a decirte... "

Temió ante las palabras que amenazaba con soltar Koenma.

"Todavía no lo sabemos..."

¿Qué tontería era esa? ¿No lo sabían?

"¿Qué tratas de decirme?" Pidió algo alterado Hiei.

"N-no... hemos podido... hacer que nos diga el paradero de Kurama... ¡Se niega a hablar! Es un maldito que no sucumbe ante nada..."

Lo que trataba de decirle era que eran tan estúpidos que no habían podido hacerle hablar?

"¡Son unos idiotas!" Gritó Hiei sin importarle nada "¡¡Que nadie sabe hacer nada bien! ¡Permiten que ese bastardo haga lo que quiera!"

Hiei se pudo de pie de golpe, casi golpea al mensajero.

Pero se detuvo.

"Maldita sea..." Respiró tratando de calmarse "... ¿Dices que están en Gandara?"

Koenma asintió con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de la actitud de Hiei. Por eso era que le necesitaban...

Estaba seguro que él sería el único que podría hacer hablar a Takai. Hiei y nadie mas...

"Voy para aya" Dijo seco a Koenma, girándose para él y dándole una mirada de odio y asco.

"Hiei... espera. Tú... eres el único que podrá hacerle hablar... Eres lo que nos queda... Yomi ya falló, no pudo con Takai, él no hablará es... muy fuerte. Sicológicamente es el mas fuerte que haya visto..."

"No me vengas con eso"

"Es verdad..."

"Cállate y déjame en paz. Voy a hacerlo hablar aunque tenga que dejarlo muerto."

Hiei ya sin perder tiempo, salió de un salto por la ventana de Kurama. Corriendo hacia el templo en el cual sabía que había un portal que lo llevaría al Makai.

No permitiría que aquel bastardo se diera el lujo de callar la información que tenía.

Aunque tuviese que matarlo... o vender su alma al diablo, habría de encontrarlo. Ya no soportaba eso que estaba padeciendo.

Lo haría, estaba seguro. Tenían ya todo a su favor.

Aunque algo de todo ello no le gustaba. Un mal presentimiento... su instinto do decía claramente, pero ¿Por qué?

Pronto se encontró frente al portal del templo de Genkai.

Y de un movimiento rápido, entró en este. Ahí iba él, camino al Makai. Encontraría a Kurama... lo deseaba como nunca soñó podría hacerlo.

'Ya voy Kurama.-... espérame...Solo un poco mas...' Repetía a medida que dejaba que su cuerpo fuese llevado al mundo de los demonios.

.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

_Bien aki dejo el tercer capítulo de este fic. We... ya lo siento! _

_Me tardo como un mes en este capitulo, pero la verdad es ke he estado súper ocupada con las cosas de la escuela. Y en cima de todo eso ahora tomo clases de natación... un asco pues ya sé nadar y se me hace estúpido ke me metan a unas nada mas por ke se le da la gana a mi madre!...Perdón.. eso es trauma de casa._

_We... sip, ya algo mas acontece con esos monos. _

_Ahora hay ke ver si le sacan la verdad al bastardo aquel. Y si es una buena noticia... UH. _

_¿ke tal si ya está muerto? O...algo así. _

_Y gracias por las personas ke dejan un comentario. _

_Eso es ya... me trauma y eso lo saben ya._

_**Sorrento: **Oye mona! Tocas mis cosas y te mato! Pero a ver... si kieres a ver si al final, me queda para poner de menos una referencia de la pareja ke me pides vale?_

_**Kari Ishiwaka: **Ho! Me animas bastante! Si.. a ver, voy a seguir tu consejo. Ahora de Kurama.. bien, su vida no me parece... que le vaya bien donde está! Pero también soy bien mala y sádica. Intento hacerlo bien. Por eso tan largos .Kurama+Hiei yaoi será ya veras..._

_**Valsed: **A kurama a ver ke le pasa (bueno eso lo sabemos yo y el bastardo ese ke se calló con él) Y respecto a Hiei... bueno a ver si este cap aclara tu duda. _

_Y si **Nakoruru** anda por aki... a ver cuando haces lo ke me dijiste si? Ya kiero ver tu trabajo mona. Espero ke sea rápido! Pero entiendo.. la escuela y el CENEVAL es primero. _

_Bueno.. eso era. Hn, a ver cuando les veo vale? _

_Sayonara bye bye. _

_**YoukoHikari (Hikari-san)**_


	4. IV

_Bueno nos vemos de nuevo ne? Cómo sea aki dejo el capítulo IV de este fic vale? Me voy._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eco... maldito sea aquel burlón sonido que se propaga por el viento. Silencioso, tenso e impregnado de lo que les acontecía en la cabeza.

Eco... carcajadas profundas que manaban de una sucia y blasfema boca.

Completamente todos los pasillos estaban llenos de ese sonido. Una profunda y burlona carcajada. Llenaba cada rincón, cada grieta y corredor.

"Idiotas! ¡Simplemente demasiado patéticos! ¡Sedientos por respuestas y muertos por mi silencio!" Carcajeaba Takai desde el interior de la pequeña habitación. Donde esperaba a que su siguiente interrogador llegase e inútilmente intentare quitarle la verdad.

Y simplemente no podían callarle la boca al bastardo. Ninguno de los presentes. Necesitaban información sobre la ubicación de Kurama.

De lo contrario, ese ya estaría muerto...

"Cállalo... Urameshi..." Balbuceó Kuwabara, ante la reciente carcajada de Takai, que no sería la ultima.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres que le diga?" Contestó malhumorado Yusuke "Tal vez... oh señor youkai, podría cerrar la boca un momento? Es que mi amigo está mas que harto de usted´ Sigue soñando"

"Ya no lo soporto..."

"Déjenlo" Interrumpió Yomi "Se cansará y cerrará la boca"

"¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?" Preguntó impotente el amo del viento.

No solo en el sentido psicológico, también podían sentir como a cada momento, su fuerza iba por caminos de estabilizarse. Tenían que vigilarle bien a partir de ahora.

"Los dementes como él son invulnerables a todo" Contestó Touya.

"Para nuestra desgracia..."

El silencio absoluto se hizo de golpe. Takai había cesado de risas. De hecho todos pararon de hablar y pensar al sentir un youki muy conocido acercarse con suma velocidad.

Dentro de la habitación el la que Takai estaba, era imposible echar una mirada a su exterior. Si apenas y había un cristal oscuro. Una silla donde estaba encadenado de las muñecas, los tobillos, la cintura y el cuello. Le resultaba gracioso todo el circo montado por Yomi exclusivamente para mantenerle ahí. ¿Todo para que? Un estúpido intento por encontrar a su bastardo amigo.

Aquel youko... Justo ahora debería estar muerto...

El mero pensamiento casi le arranca una carcajada. Pero se contuvo, Necesitaba prepararse para su siguiente interrogador.

De repente una cegadora luz llenó toda la habitación. Cerró un poco los ojos ante la molestia que ella, puesto que hasta ese momento lo habían tenido en la oscuridad. En un estúpido intento por afectar su integridad sicológica.

Y rió entre dientes ante aquel que turno entrando en ese momento.

"¡Hiei! Espera un momento por favor!" Decía Yusuke alarmado, venía tras de él.

"Cállate. Ni tu, ni tampoco ninguno de esos ineptos puede venir aquí y decirme como debo hacer las cosas. Son in grupo de idiotas. Déjenme hacerlo solo."

"Pero si tu..."

Hiei interrumpió esas palabras volviéndose hacia él y dándole una mirada peligrosa. Una advertencia.

No tenía ganas de aguantar las estupideces de Yusuke.

"Déjalo" Llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Yusuke se giró lentamente. Viendo la cara de aquel había sido el responsable de la arbitraria presencia de Hiei.

"Koenma.." Murmuró "¡Todo es tu culpa! Sabes de lo que Hiei es capaz..."

"Por eso es que lo he llamado" Continuó el príncipe del Reikai "Ya han fallado todos ustedes. ¿Qué mas podríamos intentar? Hiei es todo lo que nos queda"

El mazoku bajó su mirada y paró de protestas. Tenía toda la razón, ¿quien era él para cuestionar los métodos de Hiei? Lo que había intentado no había dado buenos resultados...

Suspiró ante la obvia situación. Koenma era pensante, de algún modo.

"Ah... has lo que debas Hiei"

"Hn, eso haría aunque tu no estuvieses de acuerdo"

"Vámonos... dejemos a Hiei hacer esto solo" Dijo Koenma, tomando por el hombro a Yusuke llevándolo fuera de la habitación ahora iluminada.

"Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Hiei les habló en voz profunda.

"Quiero que le quiten esas patéticas ataduras"

¿Qué había dicho?

¡Una completa estupidez obviamente! Quitarle esas cadenas era como invitarlo a huir.

"¡No seas idiota! No vamos a soltarlo ni por un segundo." Aclaró Yusuke.

"Dije que le quitaran eso... ¡Ahora!"

"Hiei, estas perdiendo la razón. No vamos a dejarlo libre"

"Escucha al principito, Jaganashi" Comentó burlón Takai "Que si me sueltan es solo cuestión de un segundo para que me escape ¿Eso quieres?"

"Cállate. No hablarás a menos que yo lo ordene"

Hiei se acercó hasta la mesa que había a un lado. Se quitó la túnica y la dejó sobre ella. Luego miró a Yusuke y a Koenma que le cuestionaban insistentemente.

¿No estaría pensando de verdad que eran tan idiotas como para soltarlo?

"Dejen que lo haga a su manera" Intervino por primera vez Yomi. No entendía exactamente por que tenía tanta confianza en Hiei, pero algo en si interior le ordenaba apoyar al youkai de fuego.

"¡No estarás pensando que vamos a soltarlo! ¡Tu y Hiei están mas que locos!"

"No estas en posición de cuestionar los métodos de Hiei. Además que si intentare escapar, para eso estamos aquí, idiota"

"Salgamos ahora mismo, Yusuke" Pidió Koenma, tirando del hombro del mazoku.

"Ch... hagan lo que quieran. Pero les aseguro que si escapa y perdemos la única oportunidad que tenemos para encontrar a Kurama...¡Les haré pagar con sus vidas!"

De un brusco movimiento se libró de la mano de Koenma y salió de la pequeña habitación. Fue y se sentó al lado de Kuwabara, quien le veía temeroso al ver la faceta agresiva y confundida de Yusuke.

Yomi gruñó, señal para que Koenma se retirase también del lugar.

"Ahora, no hagas que me arrepienta de lo que he dicho, Hiei" Dijo el lato youkai mientras en una pared cercana tecleaba alguna clave en le panel de seguridad de su intrincado castillo.

En cuanto presionó el ultimo botón, las ataduras de Takai se retiraron. Este se levantó rápido. Moviendo sus doloridas muñecas y cuello. Tenía unas marcas rojas por los grilletes en esos lugares.

"Confío en ti..." Murmuró antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Hiei soltó un suave suspiro- Luego, conteniendo la mayoría de si ira, caminó paso tras paso hasta quedar cerca de Takai.

"Idiota" Dijo este en tono indiferente "No creas que con tu astuto movimiento de soltarme vas a ganar mi simpatía y podrás sacarme la verdad"

"No lo hice por eso" Contestó con voz fría.

Ese tono de voz ocasionó un liguero temblor en el youkai delincuente. ¿Acaso temía a ese enano koorime?

"Por mas que te odie, no puedo aprovecharme de un miserable como tú." Continuó acercándose a él, haciéndolo retroceder un paso "¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso es miedo?"

"Sigue soñando" Escupió Takai con mal humor "Mejor ahorrarte tu tiempo. No voy a decirte nada"

"Lo harás"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que te lo estoy ordenando"

La mirada del jaganashi era molesta. No había notado que un sudor frío recorría actualmente su frente.

Hiei sintió inmensas ganas de matarlo a golpes. Tal vez él no había tomado a Kurama, tal vez él ni siquiera hubo combatido con kurama ni un momento... Pero él era el líder de esa sucia banda de youkai, y estaba seguro que había sido él el que planeo semejante tontería

A pesar de ello, se limitó a apretar los puños y alejarse de Takai.

Después de todo, tenía una misión en ese momento.

"¿Dónde esta kurama?" Preguntó de modo directo. No pretendía dar rodeos.

"No te lo diré" Cínicamente contestó.

"¿Dónde esta kurama? No quiero discutir con una basura como tu así que evítate problemas."

"¿Qué sucede? ¿El señor youkai está preocupado por su bastardo amigo zorro?"

Hiei no contestó. Su mirada se llenó todavía de mas odio hacia aquel que tenía enfrente.

"Yo hago las preguntas aquí, tu solo limítate a responderlas"

"¿Le importa si me río?" Insistió "Pero su patética actitud y el cariño que le tiene a ese bastardo me hará estallar en risas, señor"

"¿Acaso no me entendiste?" Hiei enfadaba mas y su paciencia parecía difuminarse a cada segundo.

No toleraría blasfemas de ese cretino.

Takai iba a soltar una carcajada cuando sintió que estaba en el suelo, dolorido de la cara. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que asimilara el porque de ello.

Hiei le había golpeado...¡Se atrevió a tocarlo así nada mas! Llevaba dos minutos con él y ya se había atrevido a golpearlo. Tocó un lado de su boca... Y casi suelta un gemido al ver sangre en sus dedos.

Al siguiente segundo su cara dolorida había golpeado brutalmente contra la durísima pared a su lado. ¿Un golpe mas de Hiei? Se sentía mareado y su boca sabía asquerosa... a sangre. .. No podía recordar la ultima vez que tuvo ese asqueroso sabor en ella.

Lo tomó del cuello y estrelló contra la pared, de nuevo. Impotentemente empezó a jadear aire, lo necesitaba. Débilmente intentó apartar la mano del Jaganashi de su cuello, pero nada funcionaba.

Y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se topó con la mirada de Hiei, corroído en furia.

Comenzó a temerle a Hiei.

"S-suéltame..."

Hiei no respondió. Hundió un poco mas sus dedos en el cuello de Takai. Y a pesar de lo tentador que resultaba el impulso por acabar con su vida de una buena vez, tuvo que contenerse.

"Voy a preguntarlo otra vez..." Siseo de modo aterrador "¿Dónde está Kurama?"

"De... déjame.." Suplicó por un poco de aire.

El Jaganashi se dio cuenta que debía aflojar un poco. Dejó de hacer algo de presión, la suficiente como para permitirle hablar sin dejar de sentir dolor y desesperación.

"E-eres un...i-idiota..." Jadeó "Yo... tengo lo que quieres...S-sé ... donde está tu amigo...Y si me matas... nunca sabrán d-donde está.."

Pasare lo que pasare, Takai confiaba en que tenía el control de todo. Hiei no podía ser tan salvaje como para acabar con él y perder la única oportunidad que tenían de encontrar a su amigo.

"No me molestes"

"Puedo... hacer lo que me venga en... gana...Y-yo... a mi no puedes matarme...¡No tienes el valor!" Estaba seguro mientras todos esos idiotas Tantei desearen encontrar a su Kurama.

"No me subestimes" Escrutó Hiei.

Tal amenaza no le había inmutado. ¿La razón? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Tal vez demasiado rencor. A demás del hecho...

"Si no vas a hablar, no tiene caso mantenerte aquí" Dijo cerrando sus ojos ante la obviedad de la situación.

¿Eso que significaba?... Acaso...¿ Hiei sería capaz de..? No. Era ridículo. Nadie podía ser tan estúpido... sanguinario y vengativo.

"¿De que hablas, Jaganashi?"

"Simplemente te estoy diciendo que tu no me sirves para nada. Es absurdo mantenerte con vida si no vas a hablar"

¿Qué era lo que estaba insinuando?

"Te voy a matar ahora mismo" Suspiró Hiei como si nada mas le importare en la vida. Aunque tal vez estaba corroído en odio, no titubearía un momento.

"¿Qué vas a que?"

Hiei movió la cabeza en afirmación.

"¡Si me matas nunca encontrarás a tu amigo!" Comenzó a forcejear desesperado. Pero aun estaba débil. Demasiado. Si estuviere en otras circunstancias él no sería el amenazado.

El que ahora temía por su vida.

"Suéltame! ¡O jamás sabrás donde está el zorro!"

"Es igual, no hablarías. Y no quiero seguir escuchando tu voz. Encontraré a Kurama yo solo"

"¿Encontrarlo? ¡Estas soñando! ¡Nunca vas a hallarlo! ¡Jamás! ¡No tendría caso si quiera que te diga donde coños está! ¡Nunca llegarás a él!"

"¿Qué?"

"Te lo digo... ¡Nunca lo verán de nuevo!"

"No puedes asegurarlo" Escupió Hiei "Aunque tenga que buscarlo en cada grieta, llanura, cueva, montaña o acantilado del Makai voy a encontrarlo. Y nada hay que puedas hacer para impedirlo!"

"¿Por qué supones que está en el Makai?"

Takai con el poco aire que tenía, rió bajo. Profunda risa que hizo a Hiei sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Era incertidumbre. Miedo a lo que podía estarse refiriendo con aquella risa.

"De que demonios estas hablando?..."

"Te lo voy a decir... solamente por que porque me es muy divertido verte tan preocupado por un youko"

Ciertamente, moría por ver la expresión en el altanero rostro de Hiei, cuando le diese la graciosa noticia respecto a Kurama.

Una carcajada mas escapó de sus labios.

"Eh... escucha bien... Jaganashi. Tu amigo no está aquí, no está en el ningenkai y nunca llegará al Reikai..."

"¿Qué dices? ¡¿A que te refieres! ¡Dímelo ahora mismo o juro que te mato!"

"!Los tres planos no sirven! ¡Puedes buscarlo toda tu vida y jamás le encontraras!"

La expresión en el rostro de Hiei era simplemente demasiado buena. Había temor.. Incertidumbre en él. Eso era demasiado para Takai. Ahora solo tenía que tirar la esperanza de Hiei al olvido, con una mera frase más...

"Kurama está en el Meikai..."

"¿Meikai...?" Hiei se sintió perder en medio de esas palabras.

El Meikai... ¡No había modo de llegar ahí!

"¡¡No me vengas con eso!" Gritó Hiei ahora débil u desconcertado. Tanto que su apresador toque sobre Takai cedió un poco. Dándole la oportunidad de tomar aire.

"No llegarás ahí nunca. NO importa cuanto lo intentes. Ni tu, ni el principito, Yomi ni nadie más.. ¿Está a rapado!" Fue cuando se dio cuenta que un circuito cerrado de seguridad dentro de la blanca habitación funcionaba, y captaba todo lo dicho por él.

Fastidiaría incluso a los demás ahí afuera.

"¡Y ustedes, hijo de Raizen, no podrán hallarlo! ¡Su amigo debe estar muerto ahora! ¡Él debió haberlo matado ya!"

¿ËL?

"¿De quien hablas? Maldito... ¡Dímelo!"

"...De aquel que se llevó Kurama al infierno... ¡De Akhenaton!¡Ya debe haberle dado la muerte a Kurama! O puede que esté dándole una lenta y dolorosa. ¿Sabes? Él es más despiadado que me haya topado."

"Cierra la boca ahora mismo!" Ordenó Hiei. Aunque su reacción precipitada y mas que nada temerosa, fue solo motivo de mas risa para Takai.

Hiei perdió el control sobre de sí.

Lo único que pudo hacer ahora mismo fue arrojar con toda su fuerza a aquel bastardo contra la pared a su lado. Tremendo golpe que quebrajó la pared , haciéndolo pasar completamente y cayendo fuera de ésta.

Una nube de polvo llenó el pequeño cuarto interrogatorio y el salón mas grande a sus afueras.

Escuchó tosidos de parte de los soldados de Yomi . Y lentamente giró su cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Takai, vio como Yusuke se acercaba a este y le tomaba por la ropa alarmado. Gritándole cosas las cuales Hiei no puso la mas mínima atención.

"Kurama esta... legos de mí..." Murmuró para sí mismo. Un irritante vacío comenzó a formarse en su cuerpo... Y si alguna vez tuvo un alma ésta le abandonó junto con el resto de la patética esperanza que albergaba en su interior.

El Meikai estaba mas que fuera de sus posibilidades... Y de cualquiera de sus acciones.

Caminó paso tras paso fuera de la pequeña habitación. Mientras todos los presentes rabiaban por ello, Hiei salió del castillo de Yomi. Perdiendo su cuerpo por el oscuro corredor.

Deseando salir de la realidad-

"¿A dónde va Hiei?"

"Déjalo ahora eso es lo que menos importa" Dijo Touya jalando de la muñeca Jin hasta donde Yusuke preguntaba mil cosas a Takai.

Casi al borde de la muerte era su estado A penas mostraba conciencia. Y a pesar de ello, aun había una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" ¡Contéstame! ¡Mas vale que no me mientas o juro que voy a matarte!"

"Yusuke clámate un poco"

"Kurama... " Balbuceó Takai al borde de la inconciencia "Su amigo...ya les he dicho donde esta... M-Meikai .."

"¡¡Eso es imposible!" Le gritó koenma empujando a Yusuke hasta ser él el que sostenía a Takai. "¡No existe el modo de abrir un portal de aquí al Meikai! ¡Es una tontería!"

"H-habla por ti mismo... príncipe. Existen poderes y técnicas que tú ignoras... Y lo peor que pudieron hacer fue... enfrentarnos sin conocer completamente nuestras habilidades..."

"¡Cierra la boca!" Yusuke le golpeó en la cara, arrojándolo sobre algunos soldados, quienes detuvieron si caída.

"Ja... Idiota... ¡Todos son unos idiotas! ¡Jamás volverán a ver al Youko!" Rió de nuevo. Su cabeza baja, no tenía si quiera fuerza para elevarla.

"¡¡Es suficiente!" Yusuke casi de abalanza sobre él, pero un fuerte brazo le tomó por el cuello, evitándole llegar a él. "Yomi! ¡Suéltame, voy a matarlo!"

"Nada de eso, Yusuke" Hizo un ademán a sus soldados de que retiraran a Takai de esa sala.

Ellos arrastraron al inconsciente Youkai fuera de ahí. Fueron seguidos por Shura quien había tomado el papel de custodio de Takai.

"No quiero actúes como un salvaje" Dijo Yomi soltando a Yusuke cuando noto que éste había encontrado algo de control sobre de sí.

"De acuerdo... ¿Y ahora que?"

"¿Creen que esté diciendo la verdad?" Preguntó Jin. Simplemente le era imposible la posibilidad de que un grupo cualquiera de youkai tuviere la capacidad de abrir un portal conector así nada más.

"No podemos asegurarlo" Contestó Koenma "¿Saben que es imposible hacer tal cosa?"

"¿En eso me estás insinuando que lo hizo para alejarnos de la pista?"

"¿Y quien nos asegura eso?" contestó Kuwabara a yusuke, mas que confundido.

"Mierda! ¡De nada ha servido!" Gritó el amo del viento, golpeando la pared a su lado. "¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?"

"No tengo idea..."

"Si está diciendo la verdad... Kurama... no podré llegar nunca a él..." Comentó koenma "Ese lugar es completamente ajeno a mi"

"Y suponiendo que esté mintiendo, solo nos ha hecho perder el tiempo. ¿Qué dices, Touya , seguimos buscando?"

"Andando. Es mejor que estar aquí cuestionándonos, Jin"

Nade sabía que creer, que hacer o que decir. Se quedaron en absoluto silencio, sin siquiera mover un músculo fuera de ahí. ¿Acaso estaban dándose por vencidos? ¿O fueron tan estúpidos y débiles como para dejarse engañar por Takai? Malditas trampas psicológicas.

Creer o dudar. Aceptación o negación de los hechos.

El tiempo transcurría y mientras mas tardasen en actuar, sería peor para todos... Y peor para Kurama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El príncipe del Reikai iba saliendo del castillo de Yomi. Después de algún tiempo discutiendo con ellos, había decidido regresar al Reikai. Convencer a su padre para disponer de La Fuerza de Defensa del Mundo Espiritual, y encontrar a Kurama.

No pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo.

Era exactamente como sonaba. Iba a suplicar ayuda a Enma. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Se sentía culpable. Todo había sido su culpa, tal y como Takai le había dicho. Si nunca les hubiere encomendado que actuasen en contra de ellos, que arruinasen sus planes, y que estos en venganza les retaren y atacasen a Kurama.

Corrieron directo a una trampa.

Por otro lado, aun no terminaba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho respecto al Meikai... ¿Abrir un portal? Eso era una completa locura. ¿No? Hasta donde podía recordar, había solo un youkai con la habilidad para hacer semejantes cosas, ir i venir de dimensiones a su antojo. Pero él no estaba ahí...

Y si remotamente hubiere otro de ellos, habían tenido la desgracia de toparse con él. Había escuchado rumores cerca de algunas habilidades especiales de Akhenaton, pero ¿estas?

Soltó un suspiro a medida que se internaba en el bosquecillo a las afueras de los dominios de Yomi. Era necesario pasar por ahí si quería salir.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó la peligrosa situación en la que estaba.

Solo pudo abrir mucho sus ojos y detenerse en seco, cuando un gran árbol cayó en frente suyo, a no mas de algunos milímetros de él. Cayó al suelo en shock, temblando con la mera idea de que si hubiere dado un paso más, ahora estaría muerto.

Su cabeza giró a la izquierda, de donde había caído el enorme árbol. Buscando respuestas a la situación.

Vio a Hiei parado a l lado de lo que restaba del árbol, congelado en la posición del golpe que le había dado a éste para que cayese. No pudo ver claramente su rostro, pues estaba cabizbajo, sombras reinando en su rostro.

"Hiei pero que..." Murmuró Koenma, poniéndose de pié algo aliviado de que eso no hubiere sido un atentado contra su vida.

Estuvo a punto de reclamarle lo acontecido, cuando notó que no era el único árbol caído.

Había diez mas de ellos tirados a su alrededor. Tumbados por el Jaganashi. También notó enormes pedrales rotos en mil pedazos, y agüeros enormes en el suelo.

Parecía como si una batalla hubiere tenido lugar ahí.

Se acercó poco a poco a Hiei, deteniéndose a uno de el. No se atrevía a preguntar que pasó.

Hiei dejó caer su brazo, antes de que sus piernas fallasen y su cuerpo también cayese al suelo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Hiei. Había un extraño acento en sus voz. Uno que nunca había escuchado en el Jaganashi.

Uno de vacío, impotencia y tristeza.

"¿Qué hago yo aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿qué haces tu aquí? Parece un campo de batalla este lugar"

"Aquí no pasó nada"

Koenma dudó de inmediato. No hacía falta pensar mucho para saberlo.

"Hiei. Tu has hecho esto ¿verdad?"

"Hn... eso no importa... ya... nada importa ahora..."

"¿Qué dices Hiei?"

"... Ya no sé en que debo creer..."

"¿Te refieres a Kurama?" Hiei eso no..."

Hiei interrumpió sus palabras poniéndose de pié de golpe. Dándole la espalda. En todo ese tiempo nunca pudo ver la cara del Jaganashi.

"Ahora... no sé que mas debo hacer... Me he estado engañando todo este tiempo. Había decidido creer estúpidamente que... le encontraríamos... P-pero ahora..." Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el príncipe del Reikai, había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de Hiei.

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿acaso estaba sintiendo lástima por Hiei? Eso no lo iba a permitir, y se apartó de ello.

"Hiei... No voy a darme por vencido. Y estoy seguro que tu tampoco lo harás. En este momento voy camino al Reikai, pediré el servicio de la Fuerza de Defensa del Mundo Espiritual, y lo buscaré... Y lo voy a hallar.."

"Hn... si que has perdido la razón..."

"¿Pero que?..."

"¡No le has oído! ¡No importa si lo buscamos uno o un millón, no vamos a encontrarlo! No amenos que encuentre la forma de llegar al Meikai..."

"Pero Hiei esa es una tontería y..."

"¿Una tontería? Hn hace tiempo que me dedico a hacer tonterías... Te diré que es una tontería: ¡El hecho estar aquí parado discutiendo si puedo o no llegar hasta Kurama, mientras está al borde de la muerte! El hecho de sentir que... algo hace falta en mi vida... y saber que no regresará a menos que..." Cayó sus palabras de golpe.

El no debía saber todo eso...

"Hiei.. yo..."

"...Es una estupidés el hecho de estarme muriendo por ello..."

El principe del Reikai guardó profundo silencio. Nunca había escuchado algo así de parte de Hiei. Y ahora podía leer perfectamente bajo la ahora más débil mascara en su rostro... Preocupada expresión...

Pero a pesar de ello... Y aunque Kurama estuviere en el Meikai nada podía hacer él...

"No sabes lo mal que me siento, Hiei. Todo esto pasó por mi culpa..." Balbuceó en medio de palabras a lugar.

"Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus sermones y disculpas... Si quiero llegar a Kurama debo buscar un youkai con la habilidad para ello..."

No iba a perder su tiempo más.

"Eso es imposible! Es una locura! Si Kurama está ahí..." ¿Por qué guardaba esperanza? Y lo mejor era darle a Hiei la verdad... antes de que la golpeara ella más fuerte que nada "...Y-ya debe estar... muerto..."

"Pero que tonterías dices!" Hiei casi mata a Koenma, si no se hubiere contenido, ahora él sería buscado por homicidio. Y eso no le ayudaría en nada.

"Es la verdad... Hiei, y si no ha muerto..."

"Yo lo encontraré quieras o no..."

"¿Qué acaso no entiendes? El Meikai es de imposible acceso! No hay nadie que pueda hacer eso..."

"Estúpido... ¡Entonces como es que Kurama terminó ahí! Por tus cálculos malos esto ha pasado. Y si hay un youkai como Akhenaton capaz de hacer esa fisura dimensional, debe haber uno mas en algún lugar del Makai..."

Soltó a koenma de la ropa. Y respiró algo de aire en busca de calma.

"Y mientras mas tiempo pierda contigo... será peor..."

Ciertamente estaba cansándose de las barreras de Hiei. No entendía de razones acaso? Eso era imposible, un sueño mas que una posibilidad.

"Buscaré el tiempo necesario..." Murmuró el Jaganashi muy bajo... casi una suplica.

"Puedes hacer lo que desees... No hay gente capaz de hacer tal cosa. El único es Takai... y el otro..." Cayó sus palabras. El no estaba ahí...

"¿El otro...?"

¿Había alguien mas a parte de Akhenaton que pudiese andar por estas fisuras a su antojo?

"¿De qué otro estás hablando? ¡Contesta!" Exigió Hiei tomando a Koenma de la ropa de nuevo, ahora estrellándolo contra un árbol. "¿Quién es ese otro?..."

"...No tiene caso... Él ya está lejos de aquí..." Balbuceaba el joven gobernante.

Estaba en las tinieblas, cuidando de su mas preciado tesoro. En un lugar donde nada ni nadie podría molestarlos jamas... Tal y como él lo deseaba...

" Dime... quien es él..." Pidió una vez mas Hiei. Ya nada importaba ahora, dejar todo a un lado para encontrar a Kurama... y a aquel Youkai.

"...Si te sirve de consuelo..."

En medio de todo ello su mente vagó a las posibilidades, recuerdos, culpas pasadas. Koenma sabía perfectamente porque había terminado en ese lugar aquel demonio, y sus habilidades fuera de su alcance.

Itsuki... ¿Cuántas veces no hubo envidiado su basto poder? Deseó tanto tenerlo ahí... y poder disponer de sus habilidades. Pero claro, todo lo malo que acontecía con respecto a sus Detectives era toda su culpa... Primero Sensui... y luego...

"Kurama... perdóname..."

Y aunque tal vez Sensui hubiere muerto... Itsuki guardaría su descanso... solo junto a él en el Seudo Espacio...

Como deseaba poder disculparse por todo... Viajar a ese lugar y pedir perdón...

... ¿Viajar?...

¡¡Exacto! Eso era!

"¡¡Diablos! ¿Cómo fue que no lo hubiere pensado antes? Esa es la solución!"

"¿Solucion? Hablas de ..."

Como le fue posible el príncipe se liberó de las manos de Hiei. Corrió en saltos rápidos hasta un claro en el bosque, terreno un poco mas elevado. Se giró para Hiei y le dio una aliviada y confiada sonrisa.

Hiei no entendía en nada. Frunció el ceño crédulo y se acercó a él dando pasos lentos e indecisos.

"¿De que hablas?" Insistió.

"Hiei, tu tienes toda la razón... Si yo no puedo llegar a Kurama... Estoy seguro que otro si podrá hacerlo"

"... Yo... no..."

"¡Te estoy hablando de Itsuki! Él es capaz de hacer tales cosas. Lo recuerdo, lo sabes bien..."

Tal vez él no podía llegar hasta Kurama. Pero si le era posible llegar hasta donde otro mas si podría hacerlo.

Por primera vez en días, Hiei pudo torcer una sonrisa. No de calma total... sino de relativa esperanza,... de nuevo.

"Mierda... si que eres idiota. Podrías haber pensado en ello mucho antes" Dijo de modo arrogante "¿Y si no puedes llegar al Meikai como vas a llegar al Seudo Espacio?"

"Yo no puedo viajar ¿comprendes? Lo único que puedo hacer es abrir ese plano que está justo en medio de todos los demás mundos."

En conclusión...

"Otro mas debe ir mientras yo mantengo abierto esa deformación" Dijo feliz, demasiado "Iré a avisarles a todos. Esto deben saberlo."

Ya iría camino a ellos cuando el youkai de negro le detuvo por la bufanda.

"¿Qué pasa Hiei?"

"Hn. No tengo tiempo que perder... Iré yo solo."

"¿Pero que?" Estaba escuchando bien? "Tu...¿irás solo? Pero eso es un suicidio. Si ese lugar está aparte de nuestro mandato, no es porque queramos...¡Es porque los habitantes del Meikai están fuera de nuestra imaginación! Fuerza la cual nadie ha conocido a ciencia cierta... Puede haber Youkai con mas poder que ninguno nunca visto antes por mi o por cualquier otro!"

Hiei clavó si mirada en el chico del Reikai. Sus excusas eran en vano. No le importaba si había mil de ellos esperándolo, si tendría que enfrentarlos o no... Ya no podía esperar mas tiempo por nadie.

Verdaderamente era una locura lo que Hiei quería hacer con ello. Pero Koenma pensó que era lo mejor. Despues de todo... no estaba seguro si tendría el poder para mandar a mas de uno a ese lugar, mantenerlo abierto hasta su regreso y asegurar un viaje seguro.

Suspiró vencido ante esas posibilidades.

"Ok Hiei... Tu ganas" Además que no podían perder tanto tiempo, e ir por Yusuke o cualquiera llevaría demasiado tiempo.

"Rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder" Apresuró Hiei.

"Permíteme..." Dijo Koenma mientras arremangaba su ropa y se disponía a abrir una fisura hasta el Seudo Espacio, y hacia Itsuki... su última oportunidad.

Lo ultimo que les quedaba, y la ultima esperanza por llegar hasta Kurama...

Si él no podía hacerlo... Nadie mas sería capaz de ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

_Aki dejo este capítulo. Vale?_

_¿Itsuki será capaz de llegar hasta kurama? ¿Y si es así valdrá la pena el viaje?_

_Kurama no se ve divino cuando pelea contra Kaitou!... Emh... estoy divagando... pero lo vi y me encantó y ahora no sale de mi mente... ah! Kurama..._

_Bueno a lo ke vengo... aki paro esto y ojalá y les guste._

Youko Hikari. Hikari-san y todos sus derivados 


	5. V

_Bueno ahora aquí tengo el capítulo 5 de este fic. Espero sea de su basto agrado y si no... We... me dicen vale? Lo siento, pero con esto de que estoy de vacaciones, mas que disfrutarlas y dedicarme a escribir como me gustaría hacer, me veo sometida a arduas tareas las cuales yo no debería hacer! Pero esos son traumas mios._

_Insisto... en nombres soy pésima. Y eso es una desventaja... pero bueno ya están ahí y nada puedo hacer para modificarlos. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como era posible. Que un hombre como Itsuki pudiese soportar vivir en una dimensión así.

Hiei caminaba por un extraño lugar. Un sitio donde no había un arriba o un abajo. Suelo o cielo. Sumido en una relativa oscuridad... mezclada con luz la cual era imposible saber a ciencia cierta de donde provenía. El tiempo parecía detenerse en seco. Melancolía se respiraba en el lugar... Solo caminada lento, paso a paso, cuidando sus andadas. Buscaba a ese youkai... Mirando atentamente todo su alrededor.

Nada.

No veía nada ahí. ¿Acaso había llegado a un lugar el cual no era el Seudo Espacio?

Recordó de nuevo las palabras que Koenma le había dicho antes de saltar en la fisura hecha por el príncipe del Reikai.

Había arremangado sus mangas. Y se paro justo en medio de una pequeña colina, poco mas elevada del sitio dónde estaban.

Cerró los ojos a modo de obtener mayor concentración, en su rostro ésta quedó reflejada en un ademan el cual casi nunca era visible en Koenma, seriedad en pocas palabras.

Eso no era nada nuevo, nada sorprendió al Jaganashi hasta que no notó la maldita cantidad de poder que rodeaba al joven gobernante. El aire se llenó de una inexplicable fuerza, extraña y desconocida. Haciéndole sentir impotente... insignificante. Y a cada momento era mayor, esa poderosa energía comenzaba a crear una corriente de aire, despeinando en cabello de amos en el sitio.

Tal vez lo que más le sorprendió fue el control que este tenía sobre esa energía. La concentraba en sus manos, que temblaban por el esfuerzo realizado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente concentrado y rodeado de este poder, el príncipe del Rikai soltó un grito, y con ello en remolinos de energía fue dándole forma a un agujero, una fisura...

"Es aquí... Hiei..." Jadeaba Koenma sin aliento... Pero aun con esta posición adoptada, brazos desplegados hacia enfrente, palmas abiertas y parado como si le fuera difícil hacerlo.

Dudó un momento, o tal vez estaba asombrado con esta irreal imagen que tenía frente a sus creídos ojos.

Un oscuro mundo era visible desde ahí. Radio de proporciones grandes... quince o veinte metros de extensión.

"¿De verdad es aquí?" Preguntó desconfiado, inspeccionando el lugar y el portal hecho por Koenma. Este asintió cansado, y una gota de sudor leve caía de su mejilla.

Caminó decidido hasta este lugar, el punto donde se separaban las dimensiones. Iba a saltar de una buena vez, pero Koenma de detuvo.

"No te vayas! Tengo... algo que decirte, Hiei"

"Hn, dilo rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder"

"Escúchame bien. Ten... mucho cuidado... En el Meikai..." Jadeo, dando una pausa a sus palabras "Y... por favor... Date prisa..." Era evidente su cansancio, y a pesar de ello, mantenía como prioridad la pronta búsqueda de Kurama.

Hiei cerró los ojos, dando una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Regresaré, solo cuida de mantener esto abierto"

"En realidad, esa es otra cosa de la que debo hablarte..."

"¿Qué?" Tenía acaso un problema este?

"Hiei... Aunque se pueda abrir este agujero... no puedo mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo, es... Muy difícil..."

"¿Qué me estas insinuando?"

"Que esto va a cerrarse... Es solo cuestión de tiempo... No tienes mucho antes de que esto se cierre..."

"Y si llega a cerrar antes de mi regreso..."

"No es eterno... pero tardaré tiempo en reparar fuerza y hacerlo de nuevo ¿entiendes?" Hiei le miró interrogándolo, reprimiendo los deseos que tenía de golpearlo "Si llegas a retrasarte... y esto se cierra... No aseguro el tiempo que debas permanecer ahí hasta que pueda reabrirlo..."

¿Qué acaso el sucesor al Reikai era un completo idiota? Débil e inservible como para no poder mantener una fisura. Su falta de habilidades era desesperante.

Pero por otro lado... No podía recriminarle nada. Se podía decir que había hecho un esfuerzo, y encontrado una relativa solucion.

"Hn... Lo haré"

"Confío en ti, Hiei. Hazlo lo más rápido posible... por el bien de Kurama."

Reprimió un gruñido de insatisfacción ante la situación que estaba dándose.

Perdía el tiempo en el Seudo Espacio, En el Makai el chico perdía fuerza y fortaleza, Kurama estaba en un peligro inminente, y él estaba ahí, parado en medio de la nada sin poder encontrar a Itsuki.

Comenzó a correr, pero por mas que pareciere que lo hacía sentía el mismo movimiento y velocidad... lento, paulatino y lo peor de todo, sin rumbo.

Comenzó a gritar.

Llamaba aquel nombre... Kurama... Pero sabía que no era mas que una aberración, una perdida de aliento. Y aunque sabía esto, nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Parecía como si esta dimensión empezare a disfrutar la tortura que le propinaba a su perturbada mente, haciéndolo sentir que daba vueltas en un mismo lugar.

Esto no debía ser...

Detuvo sus pasos, y mantuvo la calma. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que correr era una perdida de tiempo... y que en este lugar no había una verdadera noción del tiempo o del espacio... por lo tanto, era innecesario correr. Si Itsuki no deseaba que le encontrare, nunca iba a hacerlo.

Con esta idea en mente, decidió intentar algo más.

"Sé que estas aquí, Itsuki. Se que Sensui y tu están aquí... Pero no vengo a quitártelo, o a separarlos... Yo... " Todavía le era difícil pronunciar ciertas palabras, pero para encontrar a Kurama, estaba dispuesto a todo "...Vengo a pedirte ayuda..."

Aguardó una respuesta, una aceptación o negación. Nada vino de la sombra. Aunque por una razón que no pudo entender bien, sabía que éste estaba cerca, que le escuchaba a pesar de su silencio.

"No quiero interferir en tu misión... Solo quiero tu ayuda, es importante..." Nunca se hubiere imaginado así, pidiendo ayuda a un enemigo pasado. Esperando una respuesta con un afán increíble en Hiei. Ahora si había caído a lo mas bajo.

Aunque eso ya no le importaba. Se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo como se le iba la vida y esperaba una respuesta.

Iba a gritar de nuevo, y a amenazar con destruirlo todo, esta dimensión, que le apartaría de Sensui si no le ayudaba. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuere por llegar hasta Kurama, y amenazar estaba dentro de esas posibilidades.

"Acércate..." Le llamó una voz, infinitamente melancólica. Venía de lo que Hiei consideraba, de su costado, de pasos lentos se aproximó a donde oía esa voz.

Ante sus ojos, una silueta apareció de la nada. Sumida en oscuridad. Notó que ese que le llamaba tenía el cabello largo, y que sostenía protectora mente un cuerpo... alto y delgado.

"Itsuki..." Murmuró Hiei. Viendo la cara pálida de este youkai, su mirada perdida a la nada, y el aún más pálido rostro del cuerpo de Sensui... perpetuo como lo recordaba.

Itsuki le abrazó más, y miró a Hiei con desconfianza. No tenía muy claro porque le había revelado su ubicación, ni porque sentía ganas de ayudarlo, sea lo que fuere. Pero eso no era lo mas lógico, tenía miedo. Miedo de que esto fuere una trampa del Reikai, de que vinieran a llevarse a Sensui.

"No te lo llevarás... Primero te mataré si te acercas tan solo un poco, te lo advierto"

"Ya te dije que no es eso por lo que estoy aquí" Habló Hiei, cuidando que su voz no alterara a Itsuki.

"¿Entonces porque estas aquí?"

"Quiero tu ayuda"

¿Ayuda? ¿Que podría desear un sujeto como Hiei de él? Escrutaba en sus ojos rojos, deseando encontrar alguna señal de que estuviere diciendo la verdad.

"Te... creo, Hiei..." A pesar que no conocía a Hiei, y del hecho que una vez combatieron de lados diferentes, algo en esa mirada le hacía sentir que decía la verdad.

Hiei dudó un tanto de sus palabras. Pero no tenía tiempo para ellas, ahora no. Tenía que arriesgarse de una vez.

O de lo contrario...

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" Preguntó Itsuki, sacando de sus pensamientos a Hiei.

"Quiero saber algo de ti... y de tus habilidades"

"¿Yo? Lo sabes bien, mas que nadie. Que puedo hacer lo que me antoje con mi fuerza ¿No es así, Sensui?" Preguntó a aquel que sostenía en brazos. Acariciando su fría mejilla con sus largos dedos. En ese momento, mas que sentir asco o vergüenza de aquella falta de fuerza y conciencia, le embargo una terrible pena embargó a Hiei. No, aun no aceptaba la perdida completa de Sensui. Aunque tal vez, éste estaba deambulando sin presencia física...

Hiei sacudió su cabeza con fiereza. Esto no debería importarle en lo más mínimo.

"oh... Disculpa Hiei, pero... me he distraído un poco" Se disculpó. Lo que le hizo ver que este estaba mas que afectado por la perdida de Sensui. Y si estaba tan mal como aprecia, dudó en que pudiere ayudarlo.

Solo esperaba que sus sospechas fuesen incorrectas.

"Itsuki, escúchame bien. Quiero saber si tu... Has escuchado del Meikai..."

El youkai de cabello verde paró sus caricias al cuerpo que tenía entre brazos. ¿Eso que mas podía darle a Hiei? Y aun mas curioso... ¿Cómo era posible que siquiera supiera de su existencia?

"...¿Cómo sabes del Meikai?"

"Eso no es tu problema Solo responde a lo que te pregunte"

"No debería decírtelo, pero claro que le conozco, Hiei"

"¿De verdad?"

Itsuki asintió.

"Pero no entiendo que podría querer un hombre como tu, el Meikai es un lugar atroz. Nada... nadie está a salvo ahí..."

"No vine aquí a pedirte consejos y descripciones del Meikai..."

"¿Entonces a que has venido?"

"Quiero saber si puedes llevarme hasta ahí..." Y querer era poco... deseaba que así fiera. Su última oportunidad estaba aquí, él era el único que podría hacerlo.

"¿Para que deseas saberlo? No estarás planeando..."

"Voy hacia ese lugar... Es importante que lo haga.,... y tu eres mi ultima oportunidad" Dijo lo mas calmado que pudo, e ignorando el acento preocupado y casi suplicante en su voz.

Pero Itsuki estaba en otra, asombrado de que quisiere llegar a ese lugar. Tal vez Hiei no sabía lo terrible que resultaba ese lugar, y lo que moraba en la oscuridad. Los enemigos que corrían solo esperando a quien matar.

Eso era un suicidio.

"Hiei, te lo digo porque no quiero tener este peso en lo que resta de mi conciencia... Pero no es posible que vayas al Meikai es... muy peligroso... Regresa a casa, olvida tu deseo y resguarda tu vida"

El Jaganashi parpadeó varias veces asombrado. ¿Era acaso otra advertencia? ¡Estaba harto de que los demás le dijeren que hacer o que no hacer! ¡Mierda lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Kurama! Y el precio a pagar no importaba.

"Escúchame bien... Ni quiero tus consejos, no deseo tu opinión, si está bien o mal, ¡Solo quiero encontrar a Kurama!" Hiei quedó helado ante las palabras que acababa de escupir a Itsuki... Ahora lo sabía... Sabía que era débil, que ese zorro valía mucho más de lo que una vez hubiere permitido que fuese.

Y que haría lo que fuese por él...

Se detuvo sin saber bien como comportarse... E Itsuki le miraba extrañado. Su cara escondida en el cuello de Sensui... con esa mirada que Hiei no soportaba. Llena de dudas y lastima...

"Es por eso que quieres llegar ahí..." Balbuceo Itsuki, pero no parecía hablarle a Hiei, como si fuere a una tercera persona "Ese ki que sentí... ¿Lo recuerdas? ... Aquel que sentimos pasar dimensiones rápido con otro más... Sabía que era conocido... ¡Era Kurama!"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo lo sentí Hiei... Hace tiempo... Hubo dos ki que pasaron por aquí... no pude saber hacia dónde se dirigían... Solo pasaron... Yo no sabía que era Kurama"

"¡¿De que me estas hablando!" Pidió Hiei, acercándose mas a él y arrodillándose al enfrente suyo.

"... Se que lo buscas... y tu sabes que está en el Meikai... Por eso estás aquí ¿No?"

Hiei maldijo entre dientes.

¿Acaso se había vuelto tan transparente? ¿Su fría e indiferente mascara se había vuelto mas débil que nunca?... ¿Todo eso...? ...

...¿Era por la ausencia de Kurama?...

No pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuere una débil aceptación con la cabeza. Sin poder ver a los ojos a Itsuki. Era patético, mucho, se repetía a si mismo. Aquí estaba él, sucumbiendo ante esos deseos, pidiendo ayuda a enemigos pasados, esperando que pudiere ayudarlo.

Se sorprendió un poco con la actitud de Hiei. Pero había esa sensación de nuevo en él... Sentía como si ahora este fuere parte de su problema, y la inexistente voz que le susurraba a sus espaldas que le ayudara... Que le diera lo que quería.

Que le llevara hasta Kurama, fuere donde fuere.

Con ese sentimiento en el alma, dejó suavemente el cuerpo de Sensui en el piso, cuidando de colocar cómodamente su cabeza y no dejarlo incómodo. Acarició sus fríos labios y asintió frente a él.

Hiei le miró extrañado, pero no pudo preguntar nada, estaba pasmado de ver de pie a Itsuki. Alto, delgado, pálido y débil a simple vista.

"Voy a hacerlo" Dijo este, pero una vez mas. Hiei notó como no le hablaba a él, sino a otro más. Elevando su vista, enfocándola en un punto vacío. ¿No podía estarle hablando a...? ¿Sensui?

Pero cualquiera que fuese la razón, se incorporó de nuevo.

"¿Lo harás?"

"Si..."

Hiei suspiró calmado. Había encontrado a aquel que podía romper dimensiones a placer. Y a quien podía llegar hasta kurama.

"Pero quiero que tu hagas algo a cambio de ello por nosotros"

¿Ellos? Si eso era... Itsuki aun se sentía cerca de Sensui. Y tal vez eso era verdad. Podía ser que la esencia de él aun morara los alrededores de Itsuki.

"Dime"

"Quiero que me prometas que nunca, jamás, ni tu, ni nadie mas, volverá a molestarnos a mi y a Sensui... Promételo, Hiei"

No pudo evitar adoptar una cara crédula. Pero no era por ese deseo tan fácil de cumplir, era por ese persistente deseo de Itsuki. Pasar la eternidad con un cuerpo vacío, atormentarse con el pasado y lo que vendría del futuro.

"Lo prometo. Nadie mas pisará este lugar, es una promesa solo... guíame hasta kurama" Y a pesar de lo estúpido que sonaba, no pudo resistirse a esa petición.

"Nadie... Ni Yusuke, ni guías espirituales o el mismo Koenma... Este lugar será solo para Sensui y para mi."

"Lo juro. Te doy mi palabra."

Itsuki le miró de nuevo, adivinando en sus ojos rojos, colmados de una sinceridad impecable.

Lo haría...

Estaba seguro de ello. Pasare lo que pasare, fuere lo que fuere, Hiei guardaría su promesa.

"Muy bien... Te creo, Jaganashi"

Hiei no se inmutó cuando Itsuki se inclinó sobre Sensui, acercando sus labios a los del otro, apenas escuchó un murmullo "Estaremos juntos, solos... Sensui..." Antes de dejar un tierno beso en sus labios fríos, cerrados y pálidos.

No se atrevió a interrumpir, se mantuvo callado a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, y con ello sus oportunidades también.

Cuando al fin se separó de Sensui le sonrió de modo inocente a Hiei. Poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco del Jaganashi.

Suspiró de modo decidido, y se adoptó la misma posición que con anterioridad Koenma había hecho. Hiei se cuestionó como era posible que ambos usaren la misma técnica y a pesar de ello, Koenma no tuviere el poder para hacer tal cosa como profanar el Meikai.

De nueva cuenta Hiei sintió aquella inmensa acumulación de fuerza, no se inmutó. Pero algo había de diferente... pasaron uno, dos segundos y pronto la cantidad de poder era inmensamente mayor a la de Koenma. A la vez que sentía la brusca intromisión de ese poder en el espacio.

Itsuki tenía concentrado todo ello de poder en la punta de su dedo. Brillaba como oro.

Y con ella comenzó a dibujar un círculo... Delineado de Dorado...Una vez tuvo toda la circunferencia de éste, pareció tirar una barrera con sus dedos...

Mostrando lo que había del otro lado de ese.

"Eso... es el Meikai..." Murmuró asombrado Hiei. Apenas y veía una abandonada llanura. En medio de una tormenta de arena.

"Ves eso? Es el mundo mas peligroso." Interrumpió Itsuki "Te lo digo. Este es el Meikai, el infierno para mi. Y si el Makai tiene infinitas proporciones... Te aseguro que el Meikai es infinitamente mayor en extensión"

Hiei ignoró esa advertencia, tal vez para evitar perder tiempo o esperanza. Y caminó hacia este portal abierto. Iba a saltar de una vez.

"Y me creas o no... Te deseamos suerte, Hiei"

"Te creo." Eso lo sabía por la mirada en sus ojos.

"Trataré de mantenerlo abierto todo lo que sea posible"

Hiei le dio una rara sonrisa... De agradecimiento.

Todo lo distinto que era Itsuki de Koenma. Incluso podía mantenerlo abierto el tiempo que deseare.

Cuando saltó en ese, se sumió en una oscuridad absoluta. Y sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza, su mente se hacía vaga y su visión se iba poco a poco.

Perdió la conciencia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía su cuerpo tendido en la arena. Y perdido en un lugar el cual su youki no terminaba de identificar.

Por un momento se pregunto que estaba haciendo ahí, donde estaba y porque. Pero no había conciencia absoluta en él. Solo memorias, voces, recuerdos...

Kurama... atacado, una búsqueda frenética. Inmenso odio y gratitud.

Abrió sus ojos como platos cuando lo recordó en el momento que una aterradora imagen llegó de la nada a su mente. Un zorro pelirrojo tirado en el suelo, ensangrentado y... herido... falto de aliento... de vida.

"Kurama..." Se incorporó de golpe, ignorando el punzante dolor de cabeza que tenía taladrando en su cabeza.

Lo recordaba ahora... Tenía que encontrar a Kurama. Era por eso que estaba ahí... por él que sentía un inmenso vacío en su ser. Sacudió una última vez su cabeza para lograr despertar del todo. Estaba en un desértico lugar, arena bajo sus pies y un seco aire que soplaba en su cara.

Y justo ahora había una tormenta de arena. Pero tenía que ir mas rápido. Con un brazo al frente de su cara. Cerrando un poco sus ojos para evitar que esta dañare su vista. Era desesperante el modo en que tendría que buscar por todo el Meikai.

Un sitio de enormes proporciones... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? Tenía que encontrar a ese zorro idiota, asegurarse que estuviere a salvo... Y que nadie tuviere el atrevimiento de lastimarlo. Resultaba patético como fueron las cosas, se repetía a si mismo mientras corría entre la tormenta. Se estaba volviendo loco... completamente demente... Ahí estaba él, deseando bienestar para su... amigo. Estaba débil... agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

Débil... Era en lo que se había convertido.

Kurama, él era la causa de todo eso.

Porque con su partida se llevó algo mas que su control, con él se llevó la calma que había encontrado cerca de su persona. Aquel aroma sofisticado que le envolvía a cada momento, ese que se había vuelto tan adictivo para Hiei. Eso era Kurama... Todo ello que se había llevado era mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a perder.

Eso no iba a pasar... No cuando eso significaba abandonar lo que en un momento le trajo paz. Cuando demostraría falta de fuerza a cada instante, deambulando por la vida, reprochándose la perdida del kitsune, si hubiere tenido la fuerza o no rapa encontrarlo.

Cerca suyo, sintió claramente el youki de un par de youkai.

Enorme poder, por lo que pudo percibir en ese momento. Pero ninguno era de Akhenaton o de Kurama.

Estúpido instinto que tenía. Estaba ahí, corriendo en un mundo el cual no conocía mas que de rumores, advertencias y lo que Hiei mismo de imaginaba. ¿Cómo era que tenía planeado encontrar a aquel youko, sin nada mas que corazonadas como apoyo? Con todo un mundo en su contra.

Maldijo entre dientes. Mas de esa patética debilidad... dudando de su propia integridad. De sus habilidades e instinto.

De repente le entraban ganas de correr al sur, de otro instante al norte de ahí. Confundido y peor que todo, perdido en medio del Meikai.

Entre pensaba todo ello, no se había percatado de ambas fuerzas que le seguían de cerca. Ocultados perfectamente entre la tormenta de arena que justo ahora, tornaba mas intensa.

"Maldita sea" Escruto para si mismo cuando se detuvo en seco para examinar todo a su alrededor.

Estaban cerca.

Como le había dicho Itsuki, estaba siendo cazado. Como si fuese un iluso youkai, estaban subestimándolo. Y eso él no lo podía tolerar.

"Anden. Salgan de ahí, cobardes. Si planean atacarme, que no sea por la espalda."

Nada había a su alrededor. Tan cobardes como para decidir dar la cara.

Decidió ignorar a esos bastardos. El problema no era si le seguían o no.

Si le atacaren... Eso sería un problema.

Sonaba patético. Tratando de evitar problemas, de perder tiempo. Y encontrar lo mas rápido posible a Kurama. Hn... Hiei Jaganashi, maestro del kokuryuuha evitando una pelea. No había algo que odiare mas que eso.

Dio uno, dos pasos lentamente, evitando alterar a esos que sabía le seguían de cerca. Si tenía que combatir, le quitaría tiempo. Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

"Tu poder es igual al de esos dos..." Llamó una profunda voz que le rodeaba. Sonaba casi como si estuviere todo a su alrededor.

"¿Qué?"

"E incluso tiene el mismo olor que ellos..." Siguió otra voz más. Esta era una femenina, a juzgar por el acento de su emisor.

Demonios. ¿Qué era lo que estaban diciendo? Y aun mas interesante, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

"¿Qué quieren?" Pidió Hiei, gritando a todo lo que le rodeaba. Atento a cada movimiento en su entorno.

Eso no podía ser.

Un momento sentía ambos ki atrás de él y al siguiente segundo ya habían cambiado de posición.

Esto no podía significar otra cosa que no fuere...

"Una emboscada..."

Estaba a expectativa. En posición para desenvainar su katana a la primera señal de ataque.

Pero nada venía. Ellos no atacaban, solo le rodeaban, casi examinando su comportamiento. ¡Él no era un espécimen de observación!

"Si lo que desean es atacar... Sugiero que lo hagan ahora, mientras mas rápido los acabe, encontraré a Kurama"

"¿De verdad deseas pelear? No sabes bien lo que dices... Te llamas Hiei... ¿O me equivoco?"

Hiei se alteró ante esta última frase. ¿Quienes eran ellos? Y como era que sabían su nombre.

"Quien te ha dado mi nombre..."

Silencio... Nada era contestado.

De hecho, en todo ese tiempo, quienes quieran que fuesen, no se habían dignado a contestar ni una sola de peticiones.

"¡¿Quién coños son!"

Fijó su mirada en el frente. Y entre la presente tormenta de arena, divisó a esos que trataban de aturdirlo.

Un hombre, alto y de cabellera blanca hasta los hombros. Acompañado de una figura femenina, apenas mas baja que éste. Y contrario a este ella tenía el pelo largo y negro. Contrastando a si acompañante. Se acercaban lentamente al pequeño youkai de mirada carmesí.

Extrañamente ellos no se mantenían a la ofensiva. Y a pesar e que su energía estaba al mínimo, era obvia la diferencia de poderes entre Hiei y ellos.

Justamente de ellos le había advertido Koenma. Hiei maldijo interiormente. Maldito chico del Reikai, él y sus estúpidas advertencias.

"Y ahora dime, quien es Koenma?" Pidió la chica al instante.

¿No era posible que ellos...?

"No te asombres, Hiei. Claro que podemos hacerlo" contestó el Hombre. Lanzando una mirada altanera al Jaganashi.

"Nadie te ha dado derecho de llamarme así"

"Ciertamente no, pero se que no te interesa, es decir... ¿Andas buscando a Kurama no? Pobre youkai abandonado..."

"Najeri deja al hombre en paz, acaso no ves que esta buscando a ese youko?" intervino el hombre, tomando del cuello dulcemente a su acompañante.

Ella se calmo en un instante. Cediendo a las peticiones de él.

"Solo porque tu me lo has pedido, Sesaru." Ronroneó esta, acariciando la cara de él con sus largos dedos.

Hiei gruñó a esto. Sintiéndose patético. Dijo algo acerca de habitantes infames, y les dio la espalda, listo para salir de ahí en ese instante.

Cuando ellos notaron la retirada de Hiei, en un ágil movimiento se pusieron frente a el enfadado, y ahora asqueado youkai.

"A un lado" Dijo, conteniendo la mayor parte de si ira.

"No amigo. Tenemos que ayudarte ¿si? Eres muy iluso." Esa entrometida de nuevo. Hiei trató de recordar su nombre... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa blasfema mujer?

"Pequeño, disculpa mi descortesía., Me llamo Najeri y, él" Señalando a su acompañante ".. Es Sesaru. Somos caza recompensas"

Se limitó a observarlos con odio.

De nuevo sentía que estaban profanando en su mente, ellos eran los intrusos. Ellos y sus malditas habilidades.

De verdad había algo de extraño el en Meikai..

"Y eso no te ha impedido llegar hasta aquí no?" Burló Sesaru. "Si estamos locos, dementes o somos raros eso no te interesa"

"Mierda... ¡¿Que ya no puedo estar solo ni si quiera en mis pensamientos!" Gritó Hiei, arrancando la banda blanca sobre su Jagan.

"Eso no te servirá, pequeño, tu poder es inferior al nuestro. Así que si piensas atacarnos, aturdirnos o proteger tu linda mentecilla será imposible"

Hiei maldijo dentro de si.

Era tal y como lo había pensado.

Ellos tenían esa molesta habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás.

"Te toma tiempo, no Hiei?"

"Hn... estoy harto de esto"

"Pero anda, no estamos aquí para molestarte, solo queremos ayudarte"

"Estúpida" Dijo de modo instantáneo ya ni si quiera pensaba en sus palabras, no tenía caso alguno si estas iban a ser adivinadas antes de que salieran de su boca "No quiero su ayuda, y ciertamente no la necesito"

"Oye! No llames a Najeri así. Es una falta de respeto, chico" Le reclamó Sesaru, acariciando el rostro de su compañera.

"Lo han de saber... Me enferma su actitud" Escupió Hiei.

"Bueno, al menos ya no piensas antes de hablar, chico. Eres rápido en acciones, lo sabes ¿no?"

"Lo que esta pasando aquí es que me quitan tiempo"

"¿Y que vas a hacer?"

"Me voy." Dijo comenzando a ir hacia otro lugar.

No tenía tiempo para ellos, para sus juegos mentales, que estuvieren profanando su mente y a de mas de todo, aguantar toda esa cursilería y amorío que se profesaba a cada momento. Idiotas, procuró pensar mas fuerte en esta última frase.

"Míralo... se va ya, amor, dile lo de Kurama" Dijo Najeri "No quiero que él sufra por eso"

¿Kurama?

"Lo haría pero.. lo has oído. Nos ha llamado Idiotas." Repuso él "Y ya sabes que eso me irrita mucho... a demás... Takai debió haberlo matado ya. Eso dijo aquella vez, ¿Lo recuerdas, linda?"

Cuando Sesaru iba a dirigir su mirada a la retirada de Hiei, se asombró al ver que el Jaganashi ya estaba enfrente suyo.

Tomó del cuello a Sesaru, empujando a Najeri al suelo para que no le estorbara en nada. Y no supo cuando, o en que momento, Hiei ya traía desenvainada la Katana, presionándola contra la piel de él.

"Cuando.. pensaste en eso... Hiei..."

"No tengo idea."

Esto era imposible... Ni Sesaru, ni Najeri habían escuchado los pensamientos de Hiei. Y ahora él le tenía amenazado.

Eso no podía haberle ocurrido.

"¡Suéltalo!" Gritó ella, aterrada ante la sola idea de que Hiei pudiere hacerle daño a Sesaru.

"Lo haré... Cuando me digan todo lo que sepan acerca de Kurama... y de Akhenaton..."

Ahora tenía un rastro de Kurama, y no dejaría que se perdiera tan fácilmente.

Y estaba dispuesto a tolo para encontrar a Kurama...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

_Bueno... ahí lo dejo. _

_Y ahora? _

_Hiei cometerá una estupidez? ¿Ellos de d verdad saben donde esta kurama?_

_Que es lo que pasará con mi vida?... Oh lo siento eso es otra cosa. _

_Las respuestas a estas interrogantes en el siguiente capítulo._

_Mientras tanto, gracias por leer lo que me he escrito. De verdad es un gusto saber de ustedes. _

_Así que... ¡nos vemos!_

_Sayonara wa mirai no hajimari!_


	6. VI

De nuevo Hikari molestando a todas las personas del Ningenkai. Y es justamente lo que mas me gusta hacer.

Escribir, hombre, no hablo de fastidiar /Que es mi segundo pasatiempo Favorito/.

_Y aún lamento mi retraso en esto pero mi vida esta más que apretada en todo aspecto como para darme el tiempo que mi amada escritura merece. _

_Pero eso... no creo que les interese en lo mas mínimo a si que..._

_Fan Fic en progreso. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto no podía a haberle ocurrido a él.

Estaba en el suelo, bajo el frío filo de la Katana de Hiei. Sintiendo algo similar al miedo. ¿Cómo era que un patético youkai de una clase tan absurda lo tuviere en esa situación? Los carmesíes ojos del Jaganashi estaban tan fríos, serios. Despiadados. Dando la idea de lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por el kitsune aquel de nombre Kurama.

"¡Te dije que lo soltaras Hiei!" Gritó Najeri una vez más. Ella tampoco había podido escuchar los pensamientos de Hiei.

"¿De verdad te importa tanto? Hn. Claro que si." Era justamente lo que Hiei esperaba. Que esa estúpida mujer hiciere lo que fuere por ese bastardo que amenazaba con la katana.

Presionó de nuevo el filo de ésta contra el cuello de Sesaru. Claro que tal vez estaba perdiendo la razón pero...

"Ya no tengo nada mas que perder ahora..."

Si tendría que matar, blasfemar, herir o sangrar a quien fuese para encontrar a Kurama, así habría que ser. Era la unica manera de sobrevivir el en Meikai. De apresurar las cosas y encontrar a ese kitsune.

"¿Tanto te importa Kurama?" Preguntó ella. Con la voz mas suave y calmada que pudo articular en ese momento.

"No"

"Lo haces... te importa. Tanto como para venir hasta aquí. Y buscarlo."

¿Quién era ella? No podía simplemente profanar su mente y decirle cosas las cuales no importaban ahora. Lo que debería estar haciendo es decirle a Hiei donde estaba Akhenaton.

"No he venido hasta aquí para que una estúpida como tu, me de clases de sensibilidad"

"Pero..."

"Calla ahora" Ordenó Hiei. Hablando en un susurro aterrador. "Si de verdad te interesa este bastardo, dime hacia donde se fueron... Dime todo lo que sepas respecto a ellos... Y sabes a quien me refiero"

"Si te lo digo todo... ¿Me garantizas que soltarás a Sesaru?"

Hiei no contesto.

Ella escuchó claramente los pensamientos de Hiei. Lo haría. Hiei no tenía la mas mínima intención de dañarlo si no era necesario.

Pero además de eso, había un murmullo más en la intrincada mente de Hiei. Una voz mas baja, repleta de deseos... de incertidumbre. Y murmuraba un nombre... 'Kurama'

E insistía en eso. Llamaba y no callaba. Y a cada murmullo se hacía mas fuerte dentro de él. ¿Qué acaso estos eran indicios y sentimientos que no estaban aún claros en la mente de Hiei? Esa era la mente más enigmática que había tendido la oportunidad de escuchar. Todos siempre tenían asuntos ocultos en lo mas profundo de sus subconscientes. Asuntos mas que íntimos... incluso para sí mismos.

Por primera vez en siglos de vida, sintió como si todo lo que hubiere hecho con Hiei fuere algo malo.

Sacudió su cabeza de un rápido movimiento.

Eso no interesaba ahora. Tenía que quitarle a Hiei de encima a Sesaru.

"De acuerdo, Hiei. Te diremos todo lo que sabemos respecto a Akhenaton... y de Kurama."

Hiei dudó de ella un momento. ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella? ¿Y si era una estúpida treta para que estúpidamente lo soltare y en cuanto estuvieran juntos, ellos atacarían a Hiei? No podía asegurarse nada a si mismo.

Pero por otro lado... no tenía tiempo que perder en dudas.

"Te aseguro que no es lo que crees, Hiei. Yo quiero ayudarte... Esa era mi intención desde el principio, pero..."

"¿Qué me hace creer que dices la verdad?"

"No tengo idea solo... quiero hacerlo" Contestó ella, poniéndose de pie.

"Esa costumbre suya por ayudar a cuanto acongojado se pasea enfrene de ella." Jadeó Sesaru bajo la katana de Hiei. "No se si odio esa costumbre o la amo... Te he dicho que esto, un día terminaría dándonos problemas y míranos ahora."

"Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo"

"Tranquila, no es tu culpa." Sonrió de modo dulce. Pidiendo que ella le correspondiera con otra mas. "Es solo otro de tus hábitos, esos que me enloquecen"

"Se ahorrarían mas problemas, si dejaren de meterse en la mente de los demás" Gruñó Hiei. De nuevo sintiéndose asqueado de su romanticismo absurdo. Aunque más que nada, confundido.

"¿Le soltarás?" Pidió ella.

"Cuando me digas todo lo que sepas a cerca de Kurama"

Y mas valía que fuere lo mas rápido posible. Ya no quería recordar el tiempo que había perdido hasta ahora. Su mediocridad era algo de lo que ya estaba harto de cargar.

"Te lo diré ahora." Dijo Najeri. Tomando asiento frente a Hiei, tomando suavemente la mano de Sesaru.

Extrañamente, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en una traición de parte de ella. Simplemente se sentó si hacer un movimiento en falso. Procuró preguntar en que era lo que ella quería. Que si trataba de atacarlo desprevenido sería un grave error. Que estaría firmando la sentencia de muerte de Sesaru ella misma.

"No es eso te lo aseguro" susurró. Acariciando la palma de su compañero. "Y se que muy interiormente, lo sabes"

Hiei se limitó a gruñir.

Estaban colmándole la paciencia y justamente hoy no tenía mucha de ella.

"Tengo la katana presionando su garganta. Si siento que me estas mintiendo... Hn. Sabes lo que voy a hacer"

"Lo sé, Hiei. Estas muy confundido y... se que si te altero un poco mas... Harías algo de lo que yo me arrepentiría eternamente"

"Eres pensante"

La tormenta de arena que estaba hacía unos minutos poco a poco se fue disipando. Y pronto sus agresivos vientos no eran mas que una sombra pasada. Casi tenía la impresión de que se encontraba en una frágil urna de cristal. Que rompería a cualquier minuto y se daría cuanta que todo esto no sería mas que un sueño. Algo mas irritante que un pesadilla.

Que despertaría en medio del ningenkai, sobre una conocida rama, frente a una familiar ventana en un sitio al cual estaba acostumbrándose a ir últimamente.

Y todo esto no sería mas que un mal sueño.

Entrar a la habitación de Kurama cuidadosamente... y sentarse a esperar que abriere sus verdes ojos. Concentrarse en el sofisticado aroma de Kurama. Escuchar sus suspiros y aquel suave quejido que emitía antes de despertar.

Pero solo eran deseos.

Aunque se aseguraría de arrastrar a Kurama de nuevo a casa. De patearlo de vuelta y no perderlo de vista nunca mas. Tal y como deseó hacerlo desde hacía tiempo atrás.

¿Porqué darse cuenta de lo que de verdad quería hacer hasta que Kurama se fue?

"Porque hay que aprender a aceptar nuestras emociones... nos gusten o no" Le llamó Najeri, que le miraba atentamente.

Otra vez, metiéndose en los pensamientos de Hiei. Él no necesitaba de las palabras de una mujer tan cursi. Él no necesitaba de nadie...

"¿Ni siquiera de Kurama?"

Mas de sus juegos mentales. No había algo que mas odiare de ella.

"No" Escrutó Hiei. Bajando la mirada. Acción que él no notó. Reacciones de un cansado youkai.

Podía escuchar los pensamientos varios de Hiei.

La voz mas fuerte la de su aparente frialdad que decía a cerca de que parare de fastidios y le dijera toda la verdad. Una mas baja, llena de los temores de Hiei, de advertencias. Mas de la que decía de su necesidad por encontrar a Kurama. Una agresiva que pedía inmediata acción.

Pero todas, cualquiera que fuere, decía al menos una sola vez el nombre de Kurama.

Ella pensó, que de verdad Hiei debería estar más que angustiado por él.

Ya no deseaba hacerlo esperar mas. Ni tenerlo al frente suyo. Estaba comenzando a aturdirla con todo ello.

Estiró uno de sus brazos, señalando hacia un sitio del Meikai.

Hiei siguió la orden, elevando la mirada hacia donde ella apuntaba.

Una cordillera.

No había notado nada de esto en el tiempo que había estado ahí. Considerando la tormenta pasada y todo el asunto del paradero de Kurama.

"Se fueron por ahí"

"¿Qué?"

"Hace unas días, Sesaru y yo estábamos a el pie de la cordillera. Cazábamos un par de demonios de baja clase." Una sonrisa de dio es sus labios, esa había sido una practica de caza muy divertida "Y de la nada, surgieron un par de poderes, uno mas débil que el otro. Era similar al tuyo."

"Y esos dos olían exactamente igual a ti" Añadió Sesaru. Haciendo que Hiei apartara solo un poco su katana del cuello de éste.

"Somos curiosos, así que decidimos investigar eso"

"Ellos estaban peleando cuando llegamos"

"Pude escuchar al pelirrojo. Decía algo acerca de que lugar era este. Y preguntaba por Yusuke... un tal Kuwabara y.. por Hiei. Por ti"

"¿Estaba bien? ¿Qué pasó después?" Mierda, estaba comenzando a sonar desesperado. Hiei maldijo interiormente.

"Después de eso, ambos pelearon un rato, parecía que el pelirrojo tenía la victoria en sus manos, pero..."

"¿Qué coños pasó?"

"Él..."

"Najeri, ya dile" Aconsejo Sesaru ante la pausa larga que ella había hecho.

"Sabes que una batalla puede decidirse en un segundo. Quien sea mas rápido o... solo el de mas suerte"

"Mierda... déjate de rodeos y dímelo de una buena vez!"

"¡El lo cegó!"

¿Qué tontería era esa? ¿Cegó? ¿A Kurama? ¿Cómo era que...?

"Con algo de su youki, Akhenaton lo intensificó, volviéndolo luz. Era tan intensa que... Nos afectó a nosotros también."

"Eso es una habilidad que pocos poseen, Hiei. Le había dicho a Najeri que es inmensamente difícil encontrar a un youkai con la habilidad para ello"

"El no es ningún youkai común..."

"Nos tomó tiempo recuperarnos de los efectos de su ataque. A penas y pude distinguir que se inclinaba al suelo... sobre una mancha de Rojo... Ese era tu migo Kurama" Reveló ella

Hiei permaneció quieto en su exacta posición. Escuchando su versión de las cosas.

Kurama no podía...

"Y haba algo mas..."

"Que era..."

"En el pecho del pelirrojo estaba lleno de sangre, roja mas que si cabello"

"Había una mancha enorme de ella. Le dije a Najeri que el pobre habría de morir desangrado, por la cantidad que ya había perdido hasta ahora."

"Pero Akhenaton no lo iba a permitir... Escuché lo que pensó. No dejaría morir a Kurama tan fácilmente, no sin antes jugar con su patética persona..."

Estaba comenzando a temer de lo que ellos le hablaban.

Kurama no podía simplemente desparecer de su vida. Y mucho menor por capricho de un imbécil que decidió que así tendría que ser.

"Se acercó hasta él y... colocó un par de esposas de poder en sus muñecas, y tobillos de tu amigo"

Cosa que enfureció a Najeri. Eso no debía ser. Estaba segura de que él ya no podría moverse mas. Era completamente innecesario viendo la condición el la que se encontraba.

"Eso no era necesario.."

"Firmó su sentencia de muerte... eso es lo que ha hecho... maldito bastardo" Murmuraba Hiei, si era para él mismo, o para alguien mas le era confuso.

Lo único que aguantaba en ese momento era el insistente deseo de venganza. Pura y delirante. Acabar de una vez con Akhenaton, mandarlo al infierno.

Viendo la condición de Hiei, Najeri dudó en continuar con esto. Y terminar de decirle todo lo que había acontecido con su kitsune amigo.

Pero era lo mejor.

Después de todo... había pedido que toda la verdad le fuere dicha.

"Luego de eso..." Hiei abrió mas sus atónitos ojos. ¿Había algo más que escuchar? ¿Qué podía haberle pasado mas a Kurama? Ya incluso dudaba si tendría la fuerza para escuchar mas de eso.

De cualquier modo, prestó inmediata atención a Najeri que hablaba en voz pausada, no dando de golpe toda esa información evitando irritar a Hiei.

"El terminó de colocarle las esposas. Y se sentó a gatas sobre el tendido cuerpo de Kurama... Tomó su cabeza y la elevó un poco. Rasguñó su mejilla, y lamió la sangre que manaba de esta..."

"¿Qué?" empezó a apretar sus dientes corroído en furia. "Se atrevió a..."

"Le lamió la mejilla y luego agitó su cabello de una manera atroz..."

"Y lo supimos... Tu amigo guardaba semillas ahí, en su cabello."

Había desarmado a Kurama. Ese maldito sabía de su absoluto control sobre las plantas. Y el lugar donde las escondía también.

Sesaru llamo de nuevo a Hiei a la realidad.

"Fue un movimiento brutal. Y varias pequeñas semillas saltaban del pelo rojo de tu amigo. Pasó varias veces sus manos por su cabello, asegurándose que no quedare ni una sola."

"Cuando al fin quedó seguro que no había nada ya, soltó a kurama y le dejó golpear contra el suelo"

"Y se que es duro" Comentó Sesaru, señalando con obviedad su condición a causa del Jaganashi que estaba encima suyo.

Eso le obligó a Hiei a presionar de nuevo la Katana contra su cuello.

"No salgas con bromas así en este momento, idiota. Que si Hiei te mata te juro que no me opondré si continuas con ésta actitud" Reclamó ella. De verdad irritaba.

Estaba comenzando a afectarle a ella también lo acontecido con Kurama.

Era curioso... Ni siquiera le había tratado ni dos segundos con él y este ya se había ganado su ... Por decirlo de algún modo, simpatía.

"Vale ya! Me callo."

"... Maldita sea .."

"Hiei... luego de eso... Arrancó el traje de batallas que en ese momento era rojo, haciendo con él algo así como... un vendaje improvisado. Intentando detener que mas sangre escapare de su cuerpo, la colocó fuertemente alrededor de su pecho."

"Lo apretó varias veces... Con una fuerza y malicia la cual no puedo recordar haber visto nunca antes"

Justamente como Takai le había dicho. De lo despiadado que este podía llegar a ser. Y justamente Kurama había tenido que caer en este blasfemo juego.

Poco a poco comenzó a perderse es sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Levantó su cuerpo de Sesaru, y enfundó su Katana, ya no amenazando a su rehén. Pasaba una y otra vez una mano sobre de su cabello negro y revuelto, lleno de tierra y polvo.

Najeri se acercó hasta su compañero y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantar. Éste la aceptó y se puso de pie en un segundo. Abrazándola de nuevo. Correspondiéndole de inmediato al tacto. Así permanecieron un momento, disfrutándose mutuamente.

Pero ella se separó, atraída por la expresión perdida en el rostro de Hiei. Y si bien en un principio solo veía incertidumbre en él, al siguiente segundo había ahora rencor. Murmuraba advertencias tan bajas y rápidas que era imposible entenderlas. Cubrió su rostro con una mano que a penas mostraba esa mirada corroída en furia. Inspiraba temor... por no decir Miedo.

"H-Hiei..." Llamó Najeri, posando su mano en el hombro de Hiei. Pero él no le prestó atención mayor y en ese instante la retiró por igual. "No quería molestarte... pero ya sabes hacia donde fueron... es mejor que nada"

El Jaganashi no se movió. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que, pero simplemente estaba tan.. ¿Pasmado? No... ¿Furioso? ¿Confundido? ...

"Yo... Me voy ahora mismo." Balbuceó, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cordillera. Si quería ya ver a Kurama tendría que superarlo. Quitar el peso que el zorro había cargado en Hiei, impidiéndole pensar claro.

"No puedes irte aún, Hiei" Le dijo en hombre de cabellera blanca "Ciertamente ellos tomaron esa dirección, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo...Y se que es lo último que deseas es perder mas de ello, así que escúchame"

¿Tiempo? Eso era lo que él y su estúpida novia le habían hecho perder ya. ¿Cómo podía insinuar que le ayudaría a acelerar su búsqueda? Aunque... quisiere o no, quitando el hecho de que ese par hablaba en exageración, habían ayudado a... tener una idea de donde ir. En lugar de andar vagando aquí y allá.

"Hn... Mierda." Suspiró exasperado "Vale, dolo ahora"

"No vayas de pico en pico. Es tanto mas tardado como inútil y difícil. Te confundirías y... ciertamente eso quita tiempo"

"¿Es todo?"

"Aún hay mas" Interrumpió ella "Tampoco rodees la cordillera, es enorme. Rodear implica mayor facilidad , pero es aún mas tardado"

Hiei elevó una ceja irritado, analizando esa basura de información.

"Demonios... ¡¿Y que quieren que haga! ¿Volar? ¿O tal vez que la traspase?" Sus advertencias y supuestos consejos no eran útiles para el Koorime. Estaban haciéndolo de nuevo. Le hacían perder tiempo.

"No es eso. ¿Te han dicho que no escuchas a nadie? Lo que Sesaru ha tratado de decirte es que además de esas rutas hay una mas"

"¿Qué?"

"Rápida, no hay que rodear. Es imposible perderse. Te ahorrará varias horas. Pero..."

¿Pero? Joder, ellos no hacían más que confundir a Hiei. Hablar y parar sus palabras justo donde eran mas necesarias.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el estúpido problema?"

"Hiei... Me temo que esta actitud tuya, ésta tan explosiva. Por ella te será imposible tomar esa ruta"

"Tu no puedes asegurar nada"

"Escucha a Najeri. Con ese temperamento no podrás hacerlo"

Hiei suspiró de nuevo, buscando algo de paciencia en el aire. Cubriendo su boca para no soltar todas esas palabras que deseaba liberar. Insultos, maldiciones, blasfemias y reproches encaminados a ese par. Pero ese no era el momento para esto.

"Aclárense" Pidió, hablando entre dientes.

Sesaru señalo hacia la cadena lejana, en medio de ella.

"Justo en medio de ella, hay algo similar a una Gruta. O un pasaje o corredor como quieras verlo"

"Y ese camino, te llevará del otro lado. Hacia donde se fue Akhenaton con Kurama."

"Genial. Es justo lo que necesito" Murmuró Hiei dando la vuelta "Si voy por ese camino, me quitaré de problemas"

"No. Tu no podrás hacerlo" Advirtió Najeri, ganándose una rencorosa mirada del Jaganashi visitante "¿Quieres saber porque? Bien, te lo voy a decir: Tu actitud. Esa es tu principal debilidad"

"Estoy harto... ¡Llevan diciéndome esa basura de mi actitud bastante tiempo, pero no exactamente cual es el dichoso 'problema'! Estoy harto de sus juegos mentales. Soporté que profanaran mi mente, aguanté su cursilería, pero no voy a tolerar mas de sus advertencias sin sentido"

"... Dile ya."

"¿Sesaru? Pero no creo que él pueda..."

"No importa. Dile. De cualquier modo, le dijéramos o no, él iría por ahí. Es mejor que sepa a que se enfrenta aunque no esté preparado para ello"

La mirada en el rostro de Hiei era totalmente irritada. Apretando los dientes y cerrando los puños. Casi clavándose a sí mismo las uñas. Ambos pensaron que si no le era inmediatamente dicho todo a Hiei, algo atroz podría ocurrir.

"Como quieras" Espetó ella, desviando la mirada, encontrando refugio en su aparente indiferencia "Escúchame, Hiei. La gruta en medio de la cordillera es rápida en paso, sumergida en una suave penumbra que es rara vez cortada por el sol. Hay tantos sitios donde ocultarse como cuevas y fosas, rocas y grietas en el sitio. Lo que le hace... el lugar perfecto para atacantes y bandidos"

En ese lugar, habitan por lo menos veintinueve bandas distintas de forajidos. Unas dan risa, otros inspiran preocupación,... pero otras... Temor..."

Hiei escuchaba atentamente más de esas advertencias de las cuales ya estaba harto de escuchar. Tanto de ellos como de Koenma o Itsuki, Yusuke y mas... Estaba harto... Cansado de ellas.

"Eso no es un problema" Aclaró con una fiera sonrisa en su rostro "Simplemente hay que eliminarlos. No importa cuantos sean ellos"

Nada le imperaría llegar hasta Kurama...

"Tal vez si. No dudo que esa fuerza adicional de la que te provee tu furia te haga hacerlo, o de menos asustarlos y ganar su respeto. Pero considera esto..."

"Eso te tomará bastante tiempo, Jaganashi" Advirtió Najeri recalcando la obviedad de la situación.

"En eso te quedan dos opciones... O cruzas la gruta central y ganas ese tiempo tan preciado..."

"O puedes elegir otra mas. Que sería igual de tardado que si cruzares y peleares, como sé que harás"

Hiei pareció meditarlo. Un análisis rápido. Luego rió calmadamente, seguro de sí mismo.

"Si es así de simple..."

"¿Qué hará, señor Jaganashi?" Preguntó Sesaru haciendo una falsa reverencia ante Hiei.

Éste solo le miró. Ocultando cualquier emoción mientras el árido viendo del lugar despeinada su cabello. Tomó un poco de aire, haciendo un ademán al hablar.

"Lo necesario para encontrar a Kurama"

Najeri y Sesaru se miraron confundidos uno al otro. Eso no era una respuesta concreta de parte de Hiei. Decidieron ambos indagar en por última vez en su mente. Quizá ahí hallarían una decisión clara. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos ante la facilidad con la que habían podido entrar en sus pensamientos, casi invitados a hacerlo.

Entonces lo escucharon claramente. Una y otra vez...

'_Lo necesario para encontrar a Kurama' _

'_Lo necesario para encontrar a Kurama' _

Murmuraban sus todas voces.

'_Lo que sea... por Kurama'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡¿Qué has dicho!"

"¡Justamente lo que oíste, mentecato!"

Una pelea era audible por todas partes en los bosques fuera de los dominios de Yomi.

De esperarse claro, cuando el masoku aquel pierde los estribos al ser ignorado de una manera tan fácil y tajante.

"Aclárame de nuevo, Koenma... ¿Dónde Coños está Hiei?" Exigió Yusuke, mirando con ojos medio cerrados al príncipe del Reikai. Quien con esfuerzos a penas y podía mantenerse en pie.

"Te lo he dicho, Yusuke, él fue por Kurama"

"¿Cómo? Rayos Koenma, no termino de entender como! Y porque sigues en esta ridícula posición" Recargó uno de sus codos en la espalda de el chico, con obvia intención de molestarle. "¿No te incomoda? A mi lo haría, creme"

Pero su fastidio no duró mucho.

Kuwabara le había tirado de un golpe en la cara.

"Deja de hacer idioteces, Urameshi" Recalco "¿No ves? ¿Acaso eres ciego? Observa imbecil" Tomó la cabeza del masoku y le hizo ver esa rara fisura en frente de ellos.

"Eso no me importa en nada" Escupió Yusuke mientras a sus espaldas Shura asomaba temeroso la cabeza siendo fiel a su curioso instinto. "Oye tu! Aléjate de ahí. No sabes que es eso, niño mimado"

"Cállate" Devolvió él. Dándole una mirada enfadada y peligrosa.

Koenma soltó un gemido de incomodidad y cerro los ojos fastidiado, escuchando la pelea que el hijo de Yomi había iniciado con Yusuke, y las innecesarias intervenciones de Kuwabara tratando de encontrar algo de orden ahí. ¿Por qué tenían que encontrarlo? Él estaba perfectamente sin todos esos ineptos a su lado.

Cuando Yusuke cargó a Shura y amenazó con arrojarlo dentro del portal, Koenma estallo.

"Con mil demonios... ¡YA PUEDES DEJAR DE MOLESTARME!" Gritó casi dejando su posición en medio de ese reclame. "¡Te dije que esto fue idea de Hiei! ¡Él dijo que iría solo! Y ciertamente me alegra que fuera él el que fue a ese lugar... Tu eres demasiado impulsivo e infantil, te habían matado al poner un pie ahí."

El masoku guardó silencio. Y Shura aprovecho lo pasmado que estaba para quitarse las manos de Yusuke de encima y bajar en un salto.

"Siempre eres muy molesto, Koenma" Murmuró.

"Lo se pero... Sabes que hoy día estoy más... Estresado, ya sabes... ¡Con todo eso de que Kurama no aparece!" Elevó las cejas en reclame.

"Anda clámate un poco ¿vale?" Aconsejó Kuwabara "Y explícanos de nuevo... ¿Por qué el enano fue y nosotros no?"

Tal parecía que estaba enfrente de un grupo de niños mimados. ¿Por qué les habría de importar quien iba o no al Meikai? No era un parque de atracciones ni mucho menos para que todos ellos desearen ir a visitar.

"Porque me vino en gana"

"Koenma... No vengo de humor para soportarte así que dime de una buena ves porque fue Hiei y yo no"

"Lo has de saber, Urameshi, no confía en ti."

"No es eso"

"¿A no?

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"Hiei estaba aquí cuando pensé en esta idea. Simplemente es suerte, solamente eso. Y como no teníamos nada de tiempo por perder... Decidí enviarlo a él solo." A demás de la amenaza que el Jaganashi había elevado en su contra.

Mientras hablaba Yusuke notó los jadeos constantes de Koenma. Y hasta ese momento no lo había notado, toda la expresión en el príncipe era igual. Reflejando agotamiento. Su mirada cansada acorde a sus facciones y el sudor que recorría su frente.

"¿Cansado, Koenma?" Preguntó algo preocupado "Veo que este portalcillo te quita energía"

"Es verdad!" Interrumpió Kuwabara "¿Qué no habías dicho que no había forma alguna de llegar al Meikai?"

"Oye eso es cierto... Koenma... ¿Por qué no nos informaste antes? En vez de hacernos perder el tiempo. Cada minuto que derrochamos en supuestas soluciones fue innecesario! Y mientras Kurama pudo haber..."

"No es por eso... Esto que ves enfrente de mi... No es más que... Una puerta a otro lugar que no es el Meikai..." Jadeaba Koenma. Tolerando la enorme presión que este hacía sobre de si.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yusuke, rascando su mejilla con un dedo que demostraba abiertamente su falta de comprensión "Espera... ¿Eso que veo ahí no es el Meikai?"

Shura llegó por sus espaldas, y le golpeó en la nuca para acomodar sus ideas. Y hacer funcionar su cerebro... Si es que tenía uno, claro.

"No seas idiota. Eso es un plano diferente, imbecil. No hay ninguna clase de energía dentro de ahí."

"OH... comprendo ya" Aseguró Kuwabara.

Yusuke ladeó la cabeza y masculló algo indescifrable.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó Koenma

"Mierda... Que en ese caso... ¿Qué es eso?..." Escupió no importando quedar como un completo idiota.

"Bien... Esto es el Seudo Espacio" Dijo el príncipe. "Y antes de que salgas con mas de tus preguntas estúpidas, es ahí donde está aquel que podría abrir una fisura desde ese lugar hasta el Meikai."

Yusuke puso cara de no entender... A pesar que asentía con la cabeza, aparentando comprender.

"...Rayos... Y bien... como ustedes saben el Seudo Espacio es el punto medio entre todos los mundos. Makai, Reikai, Ningenkai... y el Meikai... espero" y por la tardanza de Hiei, así podía adivinar.

"Pero aun no explica como desde ahí abrirá esa desgraciada fisura, chico listo" Cuestionó Kuwabara, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Y sabrán que... Ahí... esta uno de los que pueden obrar a voluntad abrir y cerrar pasos asi..."

No podía estarse refiriendo a...

"Itsuki lo hará... El es el youkai capaz de hacerlo..."

"¿Qué que?" Yusuke se puso de pie y tomo de la ropa a Koenma, agitándolo fuertemente "¡Como se te ocurre! ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará? Por si no lo recuerdas... ¡Maté a Sensui! Y eso no creo que lo vaya a tomar como un favor pendiente al mundo espiritual"

"Urameshi, clámate un poco" Aconsejó Kuwabara. "A demás... creo que estas lastimando a Koenma.."

"Uh... lo siento" Dijo el masoku, y abrió los puños soltando a Koenma.

Éste solo pudo jadear algo de aire, para reclamar a Yusuke.

"... . Dios... Idiota... Casi me... Matas..."

"Dije que lo sentía" Se defendió.

"Déjalo así..." Jadeo "... Es de esperarse... de un idiota como tu..."

Yusuke le miró de nuevo, con ojos entrecerrados exigiendo una explicación mas que esa que le había dado hacía unos segundos. Entendió que tendría que explicarle mas a ese masoku cerebro cerrado.

"y bien... Es asunto de él... si Hiei... puede persuadirlo... Estamos en buen camino..."

Aunque había algo mas a superar por él. Algo mas difícil y peligroso. El Meikai, como mundo ajeno al mundo espiritual. Con aquellos youkai mas que fuertes, mas que peligrosos. Lidiar con ellos y el hecho máximo de la búsqueda en un mundo enorme.

"En ese caso, es solo cuestión de tiempo ¿no?"

"Claro que si, Kuwabara" Calmó Yusuke "Ahora solo podemos esperar a que Hiei traiga a Kurama para llevarlo a casa antes que su madre se dé cuenta de su ausencia ¿No es así, Koenma?" Dijo, dirigiendo la última frase al cansado chico.

"Eh... Claro..."

Ahora solo restaba esperar... y desear que fuere asi. Que Hiei trajese a Kurama de nuevo. O al menos... que uno de los dos lograse salir de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Odiaba como estaban resultando las cosas.

Se decía a si mismo mientras escondía su cuerpo tras una roca. Luchando contra los malditos demonios interiores que se ocultan en su pecho. Deseaba salir a pelear. Y callar a esos cretinos que oía cerca de él.

"Se que está por aquí"

"No debe andar lejos... ¡Busquen por todo el lugar!"

Era justamente como Najeri y Sesaru le habían advertido. Bandidos que atacarían en cuanto entrare a este lugar.

"Ese cobarde... Demonio débil y enano no se atreve a darnos la cara..." Dijo uno, muy cerca de la roca donde Hiei estaba resguardado.

Al escuchar esas palabras casi salta de su lugar.

No permitiría que quienes quiere que fueren, se atrevieran a decir semejantes mentiras respecto a él. Pero no podía hacerlo... no importaba cuanto lo deseare. No iba a perder tiempo peleando... Por el bien de ese zorro. Hiei pensó, que cuando encontrare a Kurama, le haría pagar esta humillación en su nombre.

"Me lo pagarás, zorro idiota... lo juro... cuando te tenga enfrente de nuevo... te arrepentirás..." Murmuró, mientras se convencía a si mismo de ello.

Cuando escuchó algo de silencio, asomó un poco para encontrar una salida pronta.

Había dos de ellos, parados en mitad del camino... y Uno mas cerca de él. Mientras los demás andaban lejos y hurgando el en lugar donde había dejado la capa como pista falsa.

Era ahora o nunca.

En diestro salto salió de su escondite, desenvainando la katana.

"Decías de mi debilidad..." Dijo a aquel que había burlado hacía unos segundos y le dividió en dos Con un diestro golpe.

Los demás alertaron el movimiento de Hiei, solo los más cercanos a él, mientras los otros pelmazos entretenían en otro lejano lugar.

Uno intentó gritar por ayuda, declarar la posición del forastero youkai de negro.

"¡Es...!" Muy tarde ya, pues del mismo modo fue eliminado que el otro.

Procuró hacer el mas mínimo movimiento al hacerlo, dando sutiles y mortales golpes y divisiones.

Corrió justo a la salida del lugar. Aquel pasaje que de verdad, le había ahorrado mucho tiempo de viaje inútil por el Meikai.

Cuidando perfectamente no ser perseguido por los demás youkai en el lugar, el viento pegaba en su rostro a causa de la anormal velocidad que había adquirido en reciente vez. Lo que ese blasfemo zorro podía hacer con su persona, hacerle ver que podía superar su absurda velocidad.

Tal vez... se tomaría su tiempo para agradecer...

"¡Miren, está por ahí!" Gritó uno de ellos, al percatarse del movimiento de Hiei..

Mierda.

Tenían que haberse dado cuenta de ello. No, podía negarlo, eran buenos en su oficio.

Solo corrió aun mas, acelerando para salir de ahí e internarse en el bosque que había a sus afueras, saltando las gruesas raíces serpenteantes que emergían de el suelo, negras y duras, de lo mas antiguas al igual que la existencia misma.

"¡Cobarde!"

"¡No dejen que escape!"

"¡Cuando le alcance ya verá! ¡Nadie corre de mí nunca!"

Gritaban a Hiei en medio de aquel bosque espeso.

Solo apretaba mas la mandíbula ante esas palabras. Y a pesar que sentía que sus extremidades paraban en deseo por saldar cuentas y callar a esos idiotas, su parte razonable, si es que quedaba algo de ella, exigía que los perdiera de inmediato.

Cuando tomó una considerable distancia, entre los árboles iba a esconder.

Corrió sobre la hierba larga que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Espeso verdal que estaba a sus pies. Pero justo cuando iba a saltar dentro de las ramas y las hojas, tomó el impulso para ello...

Pero nada había en el suelo bajo sus pies.

Sintió caer dentro de una... ¿Zanja? Por lo que pudo ver en ese lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza y la elevó un segundo.

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?" Se preguntó. Obvio que había caído en una de esas molestas de zanjas. Estúpido sea el verde pasto.

Pero de cualquier modo... era un bien sitio donde... aguardar hasta que aquellos que le perseguían se fueran del lugar.

En medio de ello... Sitió un conocido poder... débil y casi agonizante de...

No...

"Kurama..." Murmuró "¡Kurama!"

Corrió hacia el lugar dentro de la cueva terráquea. Perdiendo su cuerpo entre la anormal oscuridad que bajo la tierra era presente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bien... Aquí el capítulo acaba.

Gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de escribir un mínimo comentario y claro.. leer esta cosa

Bye bye


	7. VII

_Tiempo ha pasado desde mi última aparición, no? Pues ahora que ke entrado a la escuela de nuevo, eso me quita de mas tiempo del que me imaginaba Pero así es la vida no? Ahora el siguiente capítulo de este desenfrenado, patético y tardado fic._

Y ahora las clases de nuevo son presentes en mi vida ¬¬ 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía ver nada más que una tétrica oscuridad absoluta en todo lugar que le rodeaba, el piso era lodoso, resbaloso y demasiado complicado. Y había un terrible aroma a muerte... Mezclado con la casi agonizante esencia de Kurama.

Aceleró mas este paso casi errante, ni siquiera sabía exactamente hacia donde iba, solo de gruta en gruta, cuidando no caer por nada, murmurando, llamando su nombre.

"Kurama"

Todo era una confusión en el Koorime. Aquella fuerza que de nuevo sentía, la del kitsune ahora era la causa de este desespero. Alivio y deseos por igual forma. Verle... era todo lo que llegaba a su mente. Saber de él, del como estaba... Del estar de nuevo a su lado.

Como todo lo dependiente que se había hecho de su persona, resultaba desconcertante a su mente y alma, alma la cual, nunca había sentido tal malestar en centenares de años vagando en el Makai... Y que había encontrado en su... amigo zorro milenario.

Se acercaba más... Podía sentirlo ya. Cada paso que daba, le acercaba más a Kurama. A su esencia, a la calma que le había arrebatado hacía tiempo. ¿Cómo es que pudo continuar en pie sin ello? Le haría pagar, el hecho de dejarlo así.

Y a aquel bastardo que se atrevió a llevarse a Kurama de su lado. Le haría ver, que el infierno tiene un nombre, que le busca, que nunca le dejaría en paz... que no se puede elidir, que éste, ya le había encontrado...

Que Hiei estaba aquí sediento de venganza.

Aun en esta oscuridad que parecía nunca romper topó con un callejón sin salida. Y una pared de roca vieja y dura. Paro en frente, colocando las manos sobre este muro estorboso, pensando en que mas podría hacer ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Kurama estaba aquí.

Del otro lado de este muro.

Podía sentirlo a través de ello. Su energía venía de ahí, junto con esta calidez que el youko solo poseía. Una apagada sonrisa se dio en sus secos labios. Al fin, ya no había nada más que les separare. Solo este blasfemo muro.

"Kurama... ¿Puedes escucharme? Estoy aquí..." Llamó Hiei acercando su iodo contra la roca, esperando escuchar la voz de Kurama una vez más "... Voy hacia ti... ¿Kurama?"

Pero no había respuesta del kitsune. Verbal o espiritual, mantenía este poder bajo... terriblemente agonizante. Comenzó a cuestionarse si el Kurama estaría conciente ahora.

"Kurama... Escúchame bien. Voy a titar esto... aléjate un poco..." Nada. Ninguna reacción del youko. Temió más a esto. Y de verdad, Kurama le tenía preocupado con esto. Su nula reacción.

Si Akhenaton se había atrevido a dañar gravemente a Kurama él iba a...

"Lo va a pagar... con sangre... Kurama te lo prometo"

Con esta nueva rabia, cerró en puño y le levantó en alto. Mil imágenes llegaron a su mente. Su último momento a su lado, y la burla de Hiei ante su cortesía normal. La forma en que su rojo cabello paseaba en la brisa mientras iban camino al duelo. Que sutilmente solo observó fascinado, aparentando que nada llamaba su atención. La intrincada forma de batalla en Kurama, que nunca había podido profesarle, consideraba muy adecuada para su persona excelsa.

Y ahora ahí estaba él.

El culpable de todo este desespero.

Aunque, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que la realidad de esto iba mas allá de esto.

Si ahora era dependiente, era por su falta de fuerza.

Y si era débil era por Kurama.

Y por Kurama, todo esto sería una carga con la cual estaba decidido a cargar el tiempo que fuere necesario.

Pues al final de toda esta agonía hay una luz, plateada. Donde todo lo que había estado buscando por siglos, ahora estaban reunidos en una persona. Paz, autocontrol, cariño, amabilidad única... Belleza incomparable... Todo eso en el Youko al que podía llamar amigo.

Incluso algo más importante que ello.

¿Cómo podía acelerar y calmar su corazón de esta manera?

Se pregunto a la par que dejaba impactar su puño fuerte contra la pared.

No era más que uno mas de los varios efectos que Kurama tenía sobre Hiei.

La pared quebrajó en varios bloques, rocas ahora de menor tamaño. Una densa nube de humo llenó ambas cámaras subterráneas. Haciendo que Hiei tosiere un poco, y tapando su boca. Maldito muro.

Casi a ciegas entró algo turbado, sus extremidades temblaban mientras apartaba pateando restos de piedras rotas regadas por el suelo. No había notado la apagada luz que unas cuantas antorchas emanaban a su alrededor.

Un anormal crujir en sus pies llamó su atención. Disipó algo de humo con su mano y recogió eso que había pisado. Era largo, y duro, lleno de tierra. Poco a poco el humo se fue dejando ver lo que sostenía entre manos.

"Huesos" Uno al parecer viejo. Entonces entendió de donde venía el pestilente aroma a muerte de ese lugar.

Todo estaba lleno de restos putrefactos, huesos tirados aquí y allá. Viejos cráneos y respectivas dentaduras, colmillos afilados... Costillas rotas y demás piezas.

El que hubiere hecho esto, era un enfermo mental.

Tenía que sacar a Kurama de aquí lo más rápido posible. No podía dejar que estuviere mas tiempo es este lugar parecido a un cementerio. Pero nada a su alrededor había de Kurama. Solo mas cosas tiradas, vendajes llenos de sangre... La cual, esperó no fuere de Kurama.

En un rincón estaban todas estas amontonadas, se acercó lentamente, cuidando no pisar más de esos restos de youkai caídos.

Tomo con ambas manos un paño blanco... Que a pesar que lleno era en sangre y olor a esta, aun tenía en si el aroma a rosas de Kurama. ¿De verdad había..? Apretó los dientes y cólera tomo su cuerpo.

Había sangrado de tan cruenta manera a Kurama. Y aun había tenido el cinismo de jugar al médico y tratado de evitar su pérdida de sangre, solo para conseguir más tiempo para jugar con él.

Consiguió ponerse de pie, controlando esta ira implacable. Y cuando se giró dispuesto a encontrar a Kurama, hecho un vistazo a sus espaldas, quedó sin aliento ante la temible visión que delante de él tenía lugar.

Estaba a sus espaldas, encadenado, en medio de negrura Kurama.

"¡Kurama!" Hiei corrió en su dirección, buscando de nuevo a su amigo. Desesperado de la mera imagen.

Derrapó de rodillas frente a Kurama, que tenía la cabeza baja. Su pecho malherido descubierto, envuelto en trozos de telas viejas y sucias. Que tenían sangre revuelta con tierra. Demostrando arañazos, cortadas y rasguños por toda la piel pálida de su cuerpo marchito. Tomo su mentón, elevando el rostro del youko que había estado buscando. Estaba sucio, arañado maliciosamente. Un moretón en su mejilla sangrada.

Estaba aterrado.

Iba a hacerle pagar... repetía para sí mientras retiraba las cadenas de Kurama. O ello intentó. Pero eran mas fuertes de lo que imaginaba. Tal vez una rara aleación de metales del Meikai, ya que un material como este, nunca lo había visto en el Makai o el Ningenkai.

Cuidando no ser muy brusco, tomó las cadenas y decidió a jalarlas de lleno, quitarlas de la pared y llevarse ya a Kurama. Primero las de los tobillos, luego las de las manos.

Cuando retiró la última, la de la muñeca derecha, Kurama cayó pesadamente sobre Hiei, quien solo le recibió angustiado.

Deseó abrazarlo, una vez, antes de todo lo demás. Por primera vez, sentir su cuerpo cerca de verdad. Pero temía hacerlo, dañar más al kitsune. Pero ya de verdad, no actuaba racionalmente, solo estaba dejando que estas emociones le llevaran, abrazó levemente su delgado cuerpo.

Acariciando su pelo rojo. Que enredado estaba y que a pesar de ello, aun era tan suave como aparentaba.

Lo había encontrado ya...

Lo tenía sobre de si. Y ya nada dejaría que le pasare de más. Asomó su cara sobre el hombro de Kurama, y volvió hacia su mejilla de nuevo.

"Estas... sangrando..." De una cortada en es lugar. Con dos dedos retiró ese hilo fino, pero mas brotó de este. Sin pensarlo ni saberlo, de pronto se vio lamiendo su sangre dulce. No buscando mas de ella, sino sanarlo a su manera.

Esa fue una acción estúpida, se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras exploraba en su cuerpo, buscando heridas mas, porque intentaría sanarlo un poco antes de salir de aquí, se dio cuenta de que estos grilletes eran tan justos a su piel, que estaban dejando ya un moretón terrible en su piel. Tendría que quitarlos de una vez.

No podría intentar fundirlo, porque dañaría mas a Kurama.

Solo quedaba retirarlos con fuerza, lo que ahora, no importaba si podría hacerlo o no, solo quería quitarlas de encima de Kurama. Tomó con ambas manos el grillete y jaló fuertemente, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse en esfuerzo y debajo, Kurama calmaba al sentir menos presión sobre él. Lo que le animó a hacerlo, deseaba más que nada quitarle todo el dolor e incomodidad que en su poder estuviere.

Es un último jalón, quitó la primera de ellas. Partida a la mitad. La arrojó lejos, haciendo un estridente sonido al chocar contra el suelo y huesos regados. En medio de la oscuridad no lo notaba bien, pero había algunas marcas en su cuerpo, brazos y esta muñeca.

Lo tomó entre brazos, y le saco de la sombra, cerca de una de estas antorchas. Se sentó en el suelo o sobre sus piernas acomodó a Kurama. Ahora podía verlo claro...

"Maldito bastardo..."

Había marcas claras en su cuerpo, no de lucha, no de rasguños... Eran dibujos, un emblema extraño en la piel de Kurama tatuado. Que parecía había sido hecho con metal caliente... La misma marca, que la que había llegado en la carta de duelo.

Un cuervo de alas extendidas, en medio de lo que parecían llamas.

¿Había usado a Kurama como un mero y simple pergamino y garabatear?

Estaba lleno de más símbolos antiguos, mensajes de una lengua la cual Hiei no podía entender. Ninguna del Makai. Acarició este lugar, dejando sentir la forma de la figura dolorosamente hechos sobre esta piel calma en el pasado... Y que así debió haber quedado eternamente.

Lleno de rabia ahora, por este pecado elevado contra su zorro, sentía inmediata sed de venganza. Hacerle pagar el enorme error que se había atrevido a cometer en el cuerpo de Kurama…. Y en el alma de Hiei. Pero el jadeo que recién Kurama había emitido, le sacó de esta idea.

Tenía que ayudarle ahora mismo. Llevarlo hasta esos humanos que le ayudaren. Con su madre, y el resto del Reikai Tantei. Y de paso, calmarse a sí mismo.

Cuidando no lastimar mas su piel, acomodó el cuerpo delgado de Kurama entre sus brazos. Llevándolo por la espalda, elevando sus piernas del suelo terroso. Aunque su venganza fuera a verse interrumpida por esto, era mas importante sanarlo.

Susurró a su oído algo muy leve, tratando de llamarlo a la realidad de nuevo.

"Ya nada hay de malo, Kurama… ¿Ves? Todo esta bien. Te llevaré a casa" Le dijo, apartando unos cuantos de sus mechones rojos del camino.

Pero aun no había respuesta de Kurama.

Suspiró a la par que levantaba del suelo, con Kurama en sí.

Una apagada sonrisa se dio en sus labios.

De cualquier modo, le había encontrado….

Había valido la pena toda esta búsqueda, todo lo que esos blasfemos caza recompensas le habían hecho perder y soportar. Esa maldita persecución y el ser llamado cobarde… Tal vez débil… Pero cobarde nunca.

Comenzó a salir de ese lugar, para siempre, jamás pisar de nuevo este mundo. Innecesario ahora era. Fijó su vista en el rostro de Kurama, magullado pero aun con este aire de paz y serenidad absoluta. Sus ojos suavemente cerrados, perdidos entre los mechones rojizos que caían de su frente.

Y esos labios… de donde apenas y salían suspiros y respiros del kitsune. ¿Por qué no lograba apartar sus ojos de él? ¿Estaba tan ansioso de encontrarle? ¿Emocionado?

En el fondo de su pecho había algo que insistía y golpeaba insistentemente. Que hacía mas y mas fuerte, conforme daba pasos y su cuerpo rozaba con el de Kurama. El polo sobre su tórax, ahora estaba lleno de las manchas de sangre que ya hacían en el cuerpo de su amigo.

A pesar de los sentimientos encontrados que le tenían preso ahora, se sentía bien estar a su lado. Y era como si nada mas existiere ahora. Ni esta cueva, ni este mundo, youkais o seres habitantes… Ahora solo eran él y Kurama.

"Oye, eso que te estas llevando es mío, sucio bandido"

Hiei paró de seco a esta voz. Conocida… Despiadada…

"Akhenaton.."

"Vaya Hiei. Me asombra verte aquí. ¿Dónde están los demás Tantei? Tu patético escuadrón de búsqueda kitsune"

Poco a poco, dignó a dar la cara a ese youkai. Aun con kurama en brazos. Una mirada oscura, nublada de odio puro. ¿Esto era Hiei? Ahora no había mas del implacable guerrero del pasado. Solo una sombra de ello. Alguien que se dejaría llevar en batalla por emociones…

Justo como esperaba que lo hiciera.

"No hay nadie mas que yo en este lugar…" Masculló bajo, yendo hasta una esquina y dejando a Kurama en esta, recargado suavemente en la pared. Y poco a poco levantándose. "Pero no hace falta, yo solo puedo hacerlo"

"OH Ya veo señor Youkai." Burló haciendo una reverencia falsa "Pero no creo que sea sano que tenga tanta seguridad de sí mismo. Después de todo… Si el listo Youko no pudo en mi contra… dudo que tu ahora puedas hacerlo"

"¡Cállate ya!" Ordenó lleno de odio. Tenía frente de él a el culpable de lo ocurrido a Kurama y no iba a dejarle ir de tan fácil manera "Voy a acabarte… y llevaré a Kurama a casa"

"¿Casa? Espera pero él ya esta en ella. Ahora este plano es su hogar… Vive conmigo. Bueno, vive ahora… mas tarde terminaré con esto" Amenazó, lanzando una mirada sádica al cuerpo del Youko.

De verdad era divertido jugar con él. Disfrutar de los quejidos del presumido ser. Llenarlo de garabatos, y verle sangrar era uno de los espectáculos mas interesantes y exquisitos que pidiere recordar.

Pero una mano estorbó entre su juguete y sus ojos…. La mano del Jaganashi.

"No volverás a tocarlo"

"¿No? Pero si ahora es MI juguete."

"No lo es"

"Claro que si" Aseguró, señalándolo posesivamente. "Yo me lo gané en batalla, así es en el Meikai… No hay mucho que le diferencie del Makai"

"No lo es"

Por que Kurama era…

"¡¿Por qué no!"

"… Porque es mi Zorro…" Su esencia, su amigo, su compañero…

Su alma….

Y de nadie más. A manos de un demente como él no pretendía dejar a Kurama. No de nuevo... Someterse de nuevo a una espera tan larga y desesperante como esta misma no iba a tolerar.

"¿Tu zorro?"

Hiei no respondió, apenas un suave balanceo en aceptación.

"Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo... Hiei Jaganashi, maestro del Kokuryuuha, verle aquí, muerto de preocupación por un youko, o el revestimiento de éste"

Comenzaba a aburrirse de la mirada que Hiei le lanzaba, llena de una supuesta aterradora advertencia. A cada palabra que decía, insistía en ello. Patético si creía que él iba a ceder ante miradas vacías. Quería jugar mas con su presa, y pintar mas sobre su piel pálida.

Rió mientras todos esos gritos que Kurama mismo quiso reprimir, regresaban a su mente torcida.

Lo admitía para sí, era un completo desquiciado cuando de torturas y juegos se trataba. Tal vez era algo exagerado con ello...

Se aseguraría de no ser tan cruel con Hiei ahora...

"Tienes suerte, Hiei. Hoy me siento benévolo" Rió, quitándose su limpia camiseta, y andando frente de Hiei. "Te prometo que no seré tan cruel contigo"

"No necesito de tus palabras" Lo único que quería de él, era derramar su sangre por todo el Meikai, hacerle pagar por esto de una vez. Mancharse de este líquido y reír después de ello.

Tenía que ser rápido... No había mucho tiempo.

Desenvainó sutilmente su Katana, ligeramente manchada de sangre de otros masque habían tenido el mismo destino, antes de lo que iba a hacerle a Akhenaton. Quien solo le miró, examinando esta nueva posición de ataque en Hiei. Intimidante de cierto modo, no por la técnica que empleaba, sino este invisible sentimiento de protección. Que estaba empapando sus movimientos. Frente de Kurama, tratando de esconderlo aún de su mirada sádica.

¿Tampoco le agradaba como veía a Kurama?

Se había vuelto mucho más patético de lo que recordaba. Y esta necesidad de protección que afloraba sobre su esencia maldita.

"Me das tanta risa"

Akhenaton comenzó a reír de modo descarado.

Se estaba burlando de él. Y esto no lo podía soportar.

Se abalanzó sobre Akhenaton, apretando la mandíbula deseando mas control sobre de su persona y estos asfixiantes sentimientos.

Dejar su mente en blanco para la batalla.

Pero era imposible, nada había mas en su mente que Kurama, la paz de su persona y de su rostro, mezclado con estas imágenes que rondaban en su mente. Su kitsune, sangrado hasta el extremo, gritos que deseó reprimir.

Su agotada faz... llena de inconciencia.

Lleno por esto de más cólera, estuvo a punto de golpear de lleno contra el cuerpo de su oponente. Lo tenia frente de si. Solo aguardándolo con una mirada tranquila, como quien no tiene nada de que temer.

Él iba a darle a que temer...

Elevando su katana sobre sus hombros, llena de este odio igual que su dueño, dispuesta a cobrar venganza de una vez por todas.

Pero de improviso, la imagen que Hiei creyó haber dividido en dos, de el diestro golpe que supuso habría de haber acabado de una vez con su existencia y con esta batalla, se esfumó de improviso. ¡No estaba! Esto era imposible, simplemente una locura que desapareciere.

Sintió a sus espaldas la presencia de Akhenaton. Intentó girar su cuerpo para dar la cara y contraatacar, pero antes de ello, sintió un terrible golpe darle en la cara, llevándolo hasta la pared cercana, que quebrajó sobre su cuerpo aturdido. Piedras, rocas muchas sobre de si. Estaba mareado del mero golpe, y su visión era borrosa mientras su mente apenas y asimilaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No era un youkai cualquiera...

A duras penas se puso en pie. Dolorido del rostro, escupiendo discretamente un poco de la sangre que salió de su boca.

No podía confiarse ni un segundo con éste.

"Eres débil"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres patético, de verdad" Burló, dejándose llevar contra Hiei de nuevo.

No tubo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar. Era mucho mas rápido que él... Por esto era que Kurama, incluso él había caído ante Akhenaton. Era mas que un youkai, era un asesino, despiadado y experto en batalla.

Intentó poner la katana frente de él. Defenderse de su ataque rápido, pero antes de esto, Akhenaton tomó el filo de la espada, llevándolo él mismo contra el suelo.

¿Cómo era que..?

De pronto y sin saberlo antes, ya estaba en el suelo, empotrado contra las rocas del lugar, aclaro su mirada, estaba rodeado de rocas, y continuo a su cabeza, unos mas de huesos rotos. Corridos por los años, putrefactos.

Comenzó a sentir asco.

Y cundo intentó ponerse de pie, sintió sobre de su espalda, que le presionaba contra el suelo y las rocas, haciendo que su torso se enterrare en las filosas puntas de unas de ellas.

Tomó su rostro desde atrás, torciendo su cuello por que simplemente se le había dado el capricho de hacerlo, encararlo y ya. Tomando con ambas manos sus mejillas, intentó moverse pero este poder, esta técnica… este punto el cual había atacado, simplemente lo había dejado sin movimientos ni defensa alguna.

El siseo en la voz de Akhenaton cerca de su oído, que inspiraba temor absoluto, era lo último que estaba dispuesto a escuchar, intentó zafarse de él. Pero cuando este se dio cuenta, presionó mas sobre el cuerpo.

"Quita tu asqueroso cuerpo de mi"

"No…. Es mejor que te calles ¿sabes? Si me haces enfadar…." No continuó, sino que dirigió su mirada y la misma de Hiei hacía aquel youko tirado. Cerca de la funda que Hiei había tirado antes de la batalla, esa de la katana. " ¿Quieres terminar del mismo modo?" Suspiró en su oído, su aliento demasiado caliente. Húmedo.

¿Quién era él para decirle cosas así?

Con fuerza que creía inexistente hasta este instante, pateó el estomago de Akhenaton. Llevándolo hasta el otro extremo de la oscuridad de la cueva bajo el suelo. Sacudió con una mano su oído, el cual tomaba por contaminado ahora.

Era un demente.

Entre la sombra que estaba, notó algo…

Una figura alta que salía de entre las rocas, con el rostro bajo.

"E-esta…. riendo…"

Con una carcajada que helaba su sangre…. ¿Cómo? Nadie, nunca había podido hacer esto antes, sacarlo de su implacable estado, el de frialdad absoluta. Maestro del Kokuryuuha ahora quieto por una mera carcajada.

Y como si de un juego se tratare esta pelea, simplemente se tiró a reír, una carcajada profunda, demencial a primera instancia. Estaba retorciéndose entre los escombros, tomado un cráneo cercano a una de sus manos y estaba golpeándolo contra en suelo, haciendo un seco sonido que se propagaba como un eco aterrador y profundo, que recorría cada rincón, cada sitio por debajo de la tierra, y terminada su tétrico recorrido en su cabeza que era el sitio donde mas afectaba al subconsciente.

Su subconsciente.

"Veo que se ha enojado" Dijo Akhenaton, metiendo sus dedos en el cráneo putrefacto y fingiendo que éste tenía vida, haciendo chocar sus viejos y podridos dientes "¿No lo ves así? …. Solo míralo! Esa cara de temor…. Me encanta saber que es por mi que tiene esa expresión" Pareció escuchar lo que su amigo le decía "Si concuerdo es eso… es Patético, tanto que desearía ayudarlo…."

"No necesito de tu ayuda, y mucho menos de tu piedad"

"Sht! Guarda silencio…. Me esta diciendo algo…. Anda dime…" Acercó su oído hasta los esqueléticos labios de su amigo, asintiendo a todo lo que suponía que le decía.

Tal vez, era nada mas que una extraña forma de darle cuerpo a sus ideas.

Y de repente, una sonrisa se dio en su torcido rostro, lleno de sombras y tierra por igual

"Tienes la razón…. No hay mas como sacarlo de esto…." Murmuraba, mientras lamía la putrefacta faz de hueso y carne "No hay mas que matar a Hiei. Solo así se quitará de esta molestia de sentimientos humanos."

Y rió mas. Lleno de una alegría que ni el mismo podía comprender. De verdad, pasaren los siglos, él no se aburría de esto. De la tortura, de los gritos de otros más, de ver sangrar a quien fuere.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

¿Qué clase de sonidos divertidos haría Hiei? Se pregunto, mientras arrojaba lejos a este que le había dado tan buen consejo, estrellándose contra el suelo y quebrajándole en pedazos.

Se aseguraría de poner en práctica este buen consejo.

"No te temo" Anticipó Hiei, de nuevo en posición de ataque. Tratando de no quitar la vista de sus enemigo.

"Pero no quiero hacerte daño, Hiei. ¡Lo que voy a hacer es la mejor de las ayudas que he brindado!" Iba a quitarlo, de toda esta inmundicia de sentimientos.

"¡Te dije que no!"

"Eso, no es decisión tuya"

En un rápido movimiento, llegó hasta la espalda de Hiei de nuevo… ¿Cómo? Era mas rápido ahora, y su actitud mas desquiciada que antes. Intentó de nuevo girarse hasta él, e intentar de nuevo atacar con la katana, pero estaba helado… quieto.

"Que es lo que…"

Sentía el cuerpo entumido, y era imposible moverse. Como si de repente se hubiere convertido en piedra. O le hubieren privado de movimiento alguno.

"Esto, Hiei, no es mas que presión sobre puntos clave en tu cuerpo. No causa dolor. Solo te priva de movimiento alguno. Un par de golpes aquí, uno mas allá y aquí te tienes! Quieto a mi merced. ¿Te sientes cómodo?" Preguntó, quitando la katana de sus manos. Hiei no pudo moverse ni por un segundo. Por más que sus ojos estallaren en furia, y sus dientes chocaren haciendo un sonido irritante, un escalofrío recorriere de pies a cabeza su cuerpo y deseare moverse y acabar con la vida de este bastardo, no podía moverse. Quieto como un cadáver. "Espero que si. Pero de cualquier modo, no creo que te dure mucho… Es innecesario, si vas a morir justo ahora no?"

Examinó el filo del arma de Hiei rápidamente, pasando su lengua por la hoja de metal.

Sangrándose ligeramente.

"Buen filo" Dijo, tomando de su sangre.

"Deja eso justo en el suelo, y no morirás"

¿Qué estaba escuchando? ¿Le estaba dando órdenes?

Esto no lo podía tolerar. ¿Quién era el indefenso aquí? ¡Hiei no debería de hablar tonterías en este momento!

"Baka…"

Elevó el mango de la katana sobre la cara de Hiei, y la dejó caer de lleno en el rostro del Jaganashi. Sintiendo con placer como la mandíbula de su negro juguete torcía bajo este hecho. Tomó el rostro del pequeño youkai entre sus dedos, y apretó sus labios de fuerte manera.

Hiei no podía moverse, e incluso, su habla estaba esfumándose. Estaba entiesándose todo en él. Hubiere caído al suelo, si Akhenaton no lo estuviera sosteniendo de la cara.

"Escúchame… Esto, se ha acabado, Hiei"

Murmuró de nuevo cerca de su oído agudo.

Su voz estaba cansándolo.

Era demasiado creído.

Tal vez… Por que de verdad era fuerte…… Y no podía reclamarle nada si esto se decidía por batalla...

….¿Pero que estaba pensando?

¡Esto no era cuestión de pelear por gusto, capricho o mera diversión!

Esto era por Kurama Por que no iba a permitir que le arrebataren a Kurama de tan miserable modo. Por que su sonrisa era demasiado valiosa como para perderla.

Y sus ojos verdes demasiado hermosos como para dejar que cierren para siempre.

Con este sentimiento en mente, a penas y pudo quitarse del camino de el nuevo ataque que Akhenaton había liberado en su contra a solo milímetros de que rozare en la piel de su costado izquierdo.

"¡Deja de moverte! ¿Acaso no ves que me haces las cosas aún mas difíciles?" Reclamó Akhenaton, quitando del suelo la katana que había quedado clavada en el suelo.

"Vete al infierno"

"¡Te dije que te callaras!"

Comenzó a atacarle mas, mientras Hiei a penas y podía rodarse por el suelo del lugar, llenándose de tierra toda la cara. Y Akhenaton solo insistía en mas de esto. Y su rostro llenaba mas de esta maliciosa sonrisa sádica que gobernaba ahora en él. Era embriagante esta sensación, la de control absoluto que ondeaba sobre su cuerpo lleno de fuerza, la cuál para él era absoluta.

Ver la cara de Hiei, bajo de su inminente ataque, lo que gesticulaba entre asombro y propia impotencia.

Resultaba gracioso, como el Jaganashi torcía una mueca, entre esquivaba y pensaba un vano modo de cambiar las cosas y elevar un contraataque.

Estúpido. Lo único que conseguía era hacer esto mas placentero y divertido para él.

El reciente intento, parte de un juego sádico por parte de este desquiciado youkai, dejó a Hiei contra la pared.

Con la espalda en esta, y su propia katana en manos ajenas contra su cuello. Respiro jadeante, sintiendo el filo de la katana en su piel.

Nunca lo hubiere imaginado...

Sentirse él mismo, sometido a su propia arma.

Akhenaton cambió en poco la posición de la katana, quitando la hoja filosa de ésta y ahora presionando con la punta de esta en la yugular de Hiei. Cuando de esto había contacto, tal vez, inconscientemente, el cuerpo mismo del Jaganashi y sus extremidades tensaban, e intentaba alejarse de esto.

"Fue divertido, Hiei" Rió, mientras paseaba sobre la garganta de Hiei su amada katana.

¿Como haría se sentirse, a solo segundos de acabar todo, por el propio filo de su tan querida katana? Saber que todo este viaje que hizo, solo por el youko aquel, no había servido de nada, y que ahora, los dos iban a caer ante el mismo demente. Que este al que sentía inmensas ganas de quebrajar en pedazos, y del cual deseaba liberar a su amigo zorro, iba a matarlo en este momento.

¿Cómo sería, lidiar contra tus propios reproches, y la debilidad que solo vino a concretar aquí, antes de la muerte la cual era inevitable?

Supuso, debía ser algo atroz.

"No hay de que temer, Hiei, yo voy a librarte de eso justo ahora!"

Elevó de nuevo la katana, con fuerza y salvajismo nuevos, todavía mas entrañables que los que había profesado hacía unos momentos, y su rostro alegró de la mera idea.

Hiei cerró los ojos, apartando su vista de lo que venía a solo centésimas de segundo, lo ultimo que vio, el rostro el cual odiaba mas que a nada. No por esta batalla, sino por todo lo hecho contra Kurama... Y por lo que imaginaba, podría terminar de hacerle a su amigo...

Estaba mal... Esto no debió de terminar así... Él no debía haber caído en esta lucha, pues ahora la razón por la cual había llegado a este lugar, estaba ahora perdido, su destino a manos de un demente.

El cual, sabía que final le haría esperar...

Hiei mismo sabía como es que él mismo iba a terminar ahora... Bajo su propia arma...

Pero esto se estaba retrasando. Y el golpe el cual debía haber llegado hacía unos instantes no venía aún.

¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando?

Curioso por esto, abrió de nuevo sus ojos rojos, y le costó convencerse de que lo que estaba viendo, era real.

Akhenaton, en esa exacta posición, con los brazos y la espada sobre sus hombros, preparado para dejarlo caer de lleno. Pero, su cara, esa que tenía antes, ahora estaba llena de angustia muda.

Terror puro, e impotencia aún mayor.

Jadeaba sobre Hiei, y una gruta de su sudor frío recorrió su cara, cayendo sobre la mejilla de Hiei.

Y a vista simple, pudo notar dolor inminente en su cuerpo tenso por ello. Sus dientes duros y apretados, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mudas. Que transmitían en ellas lo terrible de su situación. Y de improviso, de sus manos tensas dejó caer la katana al suelo.

Que pasó y quedó cerca del rostro de Hiei.

¿Pero que demonios...?

Sacudió rápido su cabeza, tratando de conseguir moverse de este lugar.

No había tiempo para pensar ahora.

Era solo actuar, matar o morir.

En un rápido movimiento, tomó la espada a su lado, y la empuñó de nuevo. Ya no entre los dedos de un demente youkai, ahora bajo el yugo de su dueño.

Tomándola ya, no había mas. Tomando algo de fuerza, la que adecuada para matar. El lugar a atacar, decidido en una centésima de segundo.

Atravesando su pecho, un conjunto de puntos vitales de una sola incisión. Retiró la katana de su cuerpo y espero resultados de ello.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre, casi inexistente, salió del cuerpo de Akhenaton. Pero aún no había cambio en sus movimientos, ni es su posición.

De hecho, había alivio en su cara, podo notarlo, antes de que dejara de respirar...

Cayó de lleno sobre Hiei, haciendo mas presión.

Esto estaba resultando desagradable, y mas que nada, extraño, pensó Hiei, mientras se quitaba de arriba el cuerpo muerto de Akhenaton, y se ponía de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente por que aún, estaba bajo los efectos de los puntos que habían usado en su cuerpo.

Arma de dos filos.

Tenía a su oponente frente de si, y ya estaba muerto, pero... ¿Por qué? Esto, lo que había pasado, no tenía una verdadera razón para ser.

Él había sido el amenazado, el que había estado bajo el ataque de Akhenaton. El que estaba siendo presionado y el que se suponía, debía haber muerto.

¿Entonces como era que...?

Una pequeña mancha verde llamó su atención...

Del cuerpo de Akhenaton, del lugar del que le había atravesado.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia esto, bajando al suelo para ver mejor que era eso que salía de su herida pequeña.

Con una mano, abrió un poco la herida reciente. Algo salió mas de este lugar.

"¿Una hoja...?" No, mas que eso. Toda una enredadera dentro de su cuerpo, dura, casi cono el acero. Y todo el cuerpo de Akhenaton estaba lleno de eso. Por eso era que le había resultado imposible movimiento alguno. Por eso que había detenido su ataque y dado tiempo para ser él el que agrediere primero.

¿Cómo era que esto fuera posible?

"Ah! Kurama!"

Se levantó del suelo en un impulso, apretando la punzante herida que había en su torso, para quitarse ese dolor con otro mas fuerte, y apaciguar en algo esto.

Llegó hasta donde Kurama estaba boca abajo, cerca de la funda de su katana.

Inconsciente.

¿Había sido él? Pero, eso era imposible. Estaba inconsciente! No habría podido hacerlo. Además del hecho, de que Akhenaton le había desarmado de planta alguna. Y en esta subterránea cueva no había planta alguna, señal mínima de vegetación. Por eso que era había llevado a Kurama hasta este lugar, alejado de bosques y matorrales, nada de vida la cual Kurama fuere capaz de manipular.

Y no había nadie mas cerca, ni remotamente.

Además, ¿quien querría ayudarle?

Kurama jadeó de momento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de golpe. Le tomó por los hombros, haciéndolo hacia él, quitando algunos de sus mechones rojizos de su magullado rostro. Pasó una mano sobre de una de las mejillas de Kurama, alejando un poco de tierra de él.

De verdad, había podido dar con su... amigo.

Dentro de su cansado cuerpo, de nuevo llegaba la calma, una vez mas tenía control sobre de si, y ahora, podía calmar todos estos gritos que exigían la presencia y la esencia de Kurama, cerca de él, tanto como fuere posible.

Sus suaves suspiros entraban de delirante forma en sus atentos oídos, que alegraban de increíble forma su palpitante corazón, que batía de fastidiosa forma, aún mas fuerte, aún mas desesperante que aquel miedo el cual había embargado su cuerpo en estos días últimamente.

"Se acabó, Kurama..." Murmuró, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, que temblaban de manera increíble.

Se preguntó por un segundo, por que era que esto le ocurría. ¿Lo cansado y agotado que aún estaba por la batalla?

De cualquier modo, eso ya no importaba ahora.

Poniéndose de pie, llevando a casa de nuevo a su blasfemo zorro... De vuelta a donde era que él pertenecía.

No al plano humano.

Sino al lado de Hiei...

Quisiere o no admitirlo a sí mismo, esto era mucho mas real de lo que se pudiera haber imaginado o permitido en algún momento.

¿En que momento fue que Kurama se convirtió en una necesidad tan apremiante en su ser? Para su alma y calma eran resecarías las palabras de Kurama, acompañadas de estas acciones que generalmente le molestaban, pero de algún modo, terminaban haciéndole bien.

Salían ambos de la subterránea cueva, ambos llenos de tierra y sangre poca mas.

Tenía a Kurama entre sus brazos, procurando no dañar mas su piel dolida con su áspera piel. Y aunque tal vez estaba siendo mas cuidadoso de lo que era necesario, no podía evitarlo. Por que simplemente era una necesidad que el bastardo youko había hecho manar de él.

Una sonrisa seca volvió a su rostro...

Iba a hacerle pagar todo esto, cuando estuviere bien de nuevo.

"Diablos, lo había olvidado"

Tenía que regresar a donde el mismo portal de donde había entrado, hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, por que el príncipe del Reikai no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle tiempo.

El primer rayo solar desde que emergió del subterráneo golpeó de lleno su cara, haciéndolo cerrar levemente sus ojos a medida que salía mas y mas hacia ella.

"Maldita sea..."

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido aquí? Koenma de seguro no tardaría en caer rendido por el estúpido y patético esfuerzo que hacía al mantener su bifurcación abierta entre los dos planos, y aun tendría que pasar por el Seudo Espacio.

Y para llegar a ese lugar, aún habría que pasar por el camino cerrado, el que estaba atestado de bandidos, q los cuales, no había resultado de agradable sorpresa que un intruso profanare y de paso, acabare con unos cuantos de ellos.

Pero claro, no había camino mas rápido que ese.

Tendría que hacerlo como fuere.

Pero, ¿qué haría con Kurama?...

"Hiei, no te preocupes por pequeñeces como esas"

"¿Pero que...?"

Dos figuras saltaron de un árbol cercano, arrojando una espada, algunas cadenas, ballestas y mas armas. Hiei pareció asimilarlo un poco, antes de reír discretamente.

"Ustedes..." Dijo, cerrando los ojos "Najeri, Sesaru. ¿Qué no les había dicho que no quería de su ayuda o piedad?"

La mujer rió un poco, mientras revolvía las armas del suelo con un pie, jugando con ellas.

"No es eso, créeme, solo que..."

"Queríamos algo de diversión, es todo..." Termino Sesaru, pateando una ballesta ligeramente manchada de sangre.

¿Diversión? ¿Pelear hasta el cansancio? Por mas que se par de enamorados fueren fuertes, y tuvieran habilidades fuera de lo común, acabar con cientos de esos bandidos, por mera diversión, mas que eso, sería una pelea difícil. Y mas aún, innecesaria para ellos.

"De acuerdo, Hiei, no fue solo por diversión" Suspiró ella, mientras caía al suelo demostrando mas abiertamente su agotamiento. "Tu sabes por que lo hemos hecho"

"Yo no les he pedido nada" Gruñó Hiei, pasándose de largo a ambos habitantes raros y enfermizos.

Pero fuere lo que fuere, dijere lo que dijere, no podía callar su mente...

"De nada, Hiei..." Escrutó Najeri, mientras complacida observaba como Hiei, y su amigo el youko se perdían entre los árboles y matorrales. Rumbo a el camino mas corto, el cual ahora, estaba segura que no habría mas bandidos que le fueren a molestar.

"¿Crees que les vaya bien?" Preguntó Sesaru, sentándose a su lado "Por que aún puede que le ataquen mas de ellos. Alguno de esos cobardes que corrieron de nuestro ataque"

Ella le miró con desprecio, antes de estallar en risas de nuevo.

"No lo creo, créeme, son mas cobardes de lo que te imaginas. Y esta actitud que Hiei despide ahora, es algo..."

"¿Aterradora?"

"Iba a decir intimidante, pero como quieras verle"

"Bueno... Espero que estés satisfecha" Comento graciosamente, mostrándole la espada de la cual algo de sangre enemiga había quedado en su filo.

"Lo estoy"

"¿Cuántos crees que hayamos matado?"

Ella hizo una mueca, mientras rascaba su mejilla y fingía recordar. De verdad, no importaba mucho ahora, solo podía pensar en todo lo que le alegraba que se raro y pequeño youkai, estuviere bien, y que esta calma que ahora emanaba, era mas que agradable.

"No lo se.. .¿te gusta que digamos cuatrocientos?"

"Es aproximado"

Ella suspiró hondo, mientras apartaba algo de su cabello de su cuello para alejar en algo este infernal calor que le llegaba.

"Sabes..." Sesaru le miró dándole su total atención "Ese Kurama... Era bastante atractivo"

Él casi se cae de la impresión y le miró exigiendo una explicación a esto.

Ella no podría...

"Ah! Sesaru! No empieces de nuevo! Sabes que esto es una broma" Susurró, acariciando su cuello de manera seductora. "Además, ya se va... y prefiero quedarme contigo"

"Mas te vale..."

Se levantó del suelo, tal vez era verdad... Pero solo por curiosidad, se aseguraría de que Hiei se llevare a ese kitsune. No quería que cosas peores, pasaren después.

Le tendió una mano, y ella la aceptó tomándola suavemente. Una vez a su lado, se abrazó a él, y ambos, se perdieron entre los caminos.

Perdiéndose en su mundo.

Vagando en su lugar.

Plano al cual habían acostumbrado totalmente.

Por que ahora, los mundos volverían a separarse eternamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aki termina el capítulo! Siento mi ausencia de la vida, pero anden, que aún vivo.

Pero lo siento UU

Espero ke puedan esperar a mi vida de mierda ¬¬ Aunke el fic, no valga tanto la espera.

**Youko Hikari**


	8. VIII

Siguiente capítulo de este fic. Tardado como aún no logro comprender el como es que me atrevo a continuar sin el mas mínimo de vergüenza XD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es todo lo que te pido, Hiei"

"De eso me encargaré, no lo dudes"

"Recuerda que... me has dado tu palabra, y por ende..."

"Dejate de eso, lo he prometido y así va a ser..."

Hiei dio la vuelta, llevando consigo a ese youko de nombre Kurama. El maestro del kokuryuuha estaba agotado, magullado y terriblemente débil... Y a pesar de ello, tenía esta aura de calma de nuevo. Y que hacía mas fuerte e intensa, conforme veía de lleno en el rostro de su amigo rojo. Y se internaban ambos mas entre la oscuridad de su plano, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Ahora solo restaba esperar, que Hiei cumpliere con su palabra, y le dejare solo en el Seudo Espacio, al lado de Sensui... Como siempre deseó que fuere.

"Cuídate mucho, Hiei" Masculló bajo el youkai de cabellera verde. Mientras el Jaganashi se perdía de su vista curiosa.

Volverían a estar solos de nuevo... Sin mas que les profanare... Lo sabía. Podía confiar en él.

Porque a pesar de todo lo diferente que era la situación de ambos, entendía perfectamente lo que ocurría con el prohibido ser.

Después de todo, ambos no eran tan diferentes uno del otro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mierda... ¿Cuánto mas piensa tardar Hiei?"

"Debe darse prisa... Koenma no aguantará mucho tiempo así"

Cuanto alboroto por esto.

El estaba perfectamente sin todos ellos a su lado. Pensó Koenma mientras mudo y ya sin elevar reclame alguno, observaba como Yusuke asomaba su fea cabeza a través de la bifurcación entre el Makai, y el sitio del cual esperaban que saliere Hiei.

Y que con él, trajere a Kurama también.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí parado en esta agotante posición? Ya era indiferente, ahora solo restaba contar cuanto mas podría soportar mantener abierto esto así.

"Lo sabía, debí haber acompañado a Hiei... ¡Mierda! Se ha tardado una eternidad" Quejó Yusuke, dejándose caer al suelo y revolviendo su cabello con ambas manos ante esa maldita exasperación que sentía servirse sobre de si.

"Ya llegará, Urameshi" O eso esperaba Kuwabara. Mientras discreto observaba lo agotado que Koenma se veía.

Y lo que con solo gestos le transmitía.

"Oye. Koenma, no nos veas así... Solo te estamos haciendo compañía. "

"I-idiotas... qu-que es lo que... pretenden hacer aquí..." Jadeó bruscamente, pues si quiera respirar le costaba un trabajo inmenso.

"¿Nosotros? Nada... solo aquí esperando a que ese Hiei traiga a nuestro amigo y compañero! ¡Simplemente eso!" Gritó Yusuke, pateando un árbol cercano "¿Qué no te parece suficiente? ¿Qué crees que no nos interesa? ¡Kurama es nuestro amigo, maldita sea! Y es natral que nos preocupe su estado"

Esto, no era un asunto exclusivo de Koenma.

¡Esto le concernía a todos!

A Keiko, que había estado buscándolo por todo el Ningenkai. A Genkai, a Yukina, a todos aquellos que en el plano humano le buscaban sin reclame alguno.

A Jin, a Touya, a Yomi y todos los que habían hecho esto por Kurama.

¿Como podía ser tan egoísta sabiendo todo esto?

"No entiendo porque es tu alboroto, Koenma..."

El príncipe del Reikai, quedó en seco a esto, a lo dicho por Yusuke. Maldijo interiormente... Esto era verdad. Y para iniciar, esto había sido su culpa... Por que le había enviado a retarlos. Por que no pudo predecir este ataque... Él era el responsable.

Pero había olvidado que, no era el único que se preocupaba por el regreso de Kurama...

Era un egoísta.

"Perdóname, Yusuke..." Murmuró, bajando la cabeza. El masoku pareció no creer lo que salía de la boca de Koenma. E incluso, pareció tratar de repasar lo acontecido para estar seguro de ello.

"Eto... Yo creo que..."

"I- idiota... T-te estoy... diciendo que lo siento y tu..." Jadeó de nuevo, consiguiendo mas aire para terminar "¡No me escuchas...!"

Yusuke y Kuwabara abrieron sus creídos ojos de golpe. ¿Qué no se suponía que estaría agotado? ¡Y a pesar de ello aun se conseguía el aliento para gritarles!

Vaya atrevimiento.

"Veo que aun tienes fuerza, Koenma" Gesticuló Yusuke mientras le daba la espalda "Por el grito que nos acabas de dar, puedo asegurar que te queda mucho poder aún"

"Ahora solo deja de rabiar por nuestra presencia, y concéntrala en mantener esto abierto el mayor tiempo posible. Para que se enano, traiga de vuelta a Kurama"

"Hablando de eso... ¿No crees que Hiei ya ha tardado bastante?" Preguntó el masoku, demasiado impaciente.

"Pues... la verdad no se cuanto se supone que deba tardar, si es tan rápido y todo ese cuento de mierda, yo supuse que ya habría de haber llegado hacía tiempo"

¿Qué tanto podría estar haciendo?

¿Buscándolo aun? ¿Pelando? ¿Atrapado aun en el Seudo Espacio por que Itsuki se niega a ayudarlo?

¿Herido por alguna batalla?

¿Perdido?

"¡Ahh! ¡Ya no puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados! ¡Quiero saber que rayos está pasando ahí!"

"U-urameshi cálmate ya" Pidió Kuwabara, exaltado por la actitud del masoku. "Ese enano ya ha de venir en camino... espero..."

Yusuke calló dos segundos, la mirada perdida en Kuwabara.

"¿Esperas? ... ¡Esperas!" Elevó la voz, igual que su youki había incrementado de mera impotencia "¡Yo no estoy para esperar! ¡¡Quero ver a Kurama ahora!"

Aquel grito fue tan fuerte, que tiró a Shura de un lugar cómodo sobre una rama cercana, que había encontrado cerca para descansar un poco.

"Mierda..." Maldijo, frotando el sitio donde había golpeado al caer. "¡YUSUKE! ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Maldito hijo de Raizen! ¿Qué no te enseñaron algo llamado decencia?"

"¡Cállate!" Gritó, dejando escapar mas de su devastador poder "¡¡¡Ya me he cansado de esperar, quieran o no, voy a unirme a Hiei en el Meikai!"

Ya no aguantaba mas esta espera por mas tiempo. ¿Y si Hiei necesita de ayuda? Yusuke Urameshi simplemente no podía quedarse sentado esperando la llegada de ambos así nada más.

"Yusuke... no lo hagas..." Advirtió Koenma, pero aun, sin moverse y con una voz tan baja, que fue imposible que Yusuke le escuchara, considerando su estado neurótico.

"¡Para ahora, Urameshi!"

"¡Sabía que eras un salvaje!"

Yusuke se paró frente a Kuwabara y el pequeño hijo de Yomi, que se habían puesto enfrente para evitarle el paso.

No eran estúpidos como para dejar pasar a un loco como él a un mundo que no conocía, y en el cual, podrían matarlo si quiera al poner un pie ahí dentro.

"A un lado, idiotas" Amenazó, dejando ver de nuevo aquellos colmillos afilados que le distinguían como Masoku, e hijo de Raizen. "No voy a repetirlo de nuevo así que... me dejan pasar justo ahora o..."

"¿O que?" Preguntó Shura, mirando de lleno a los ojos a Yusuke, retándolo "No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que Hiei traiga a Kurama de vuelta"

"Mierda... ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Hiei necesita ayuda! No es cualquier mundo, es el Meikai! No se en que estaba pensando Koenma..." Si es que pensaba "...Cuando envió a Hiei solo, pero esto se acabó!"

"¡PARA DE ESTO, YUSUKE!"

"Yo les advertí.." Escrutó Yusuke, dispuesto a pelear, tomando una buena posición de ataque.

No pensará...

"U-urameshi..."

Yusuke, adoptó la posición de Reigun. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto atacarlos para pasar del otro lado? Tanta era su angustia por llevar días sin saber palabra alguna de su amigo, que les aplastaría a ellos con tal de pasar y quitarse este molesto sentimiento que le perseguía... Este que le hacía sentir inútil.

O tal vez solo estaba dolido, por que Koenma, no se había molestado en buscarle para esta misión, y decidido mandar a Hiei a ese lugar SIN consultar a los demás antes de ello.

"¡Yusuke, deja de...!"

"Rei..." Amenazó.

¡De verdad iba a disparar!

"¡URAMESHI!"

Iba a disparar si no se alejaban de su camino. ¿Estaba sobre actuando? Se preguntó un segundo. No... Eso no. Todo era culpa del insensato de Koenma, se aseguró a sí mismo. También se cuestiono si disparase, Shura y Kuwabara saldrían bien de ello? No quería matarlos, solo quitarlos del camino.

Estaba seguro que si. Por que él, tenía un excelente control sobre su poder.

Concentró algo de youki en la punta de su dedo, justo para disparar de una buena vez. Cuidando no hacerlo muy fuerte, solo lo necesario para dejarlos fuera.

Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera asimilarlo...

"Ese... es el poder de..."

El negro portal que había estado así ya durante horas, de pronto comenzó a brillar de manera abrumadora. Y a despedir poder de manera anormal, que se batía con fuerza y a todas direcciones. Traía energía de mas, no solo la que Koenma había impreso para abrirlo, de mas youkai, de mas personas, nuevos, desconocidos...

Un par que eran familiares...

Yusuke se tiró al suelo, a penas percibiendo que no era el único ahí, también Shura y Kuwabara, a penas y podían tener abiertos los ojos para tratar de adivinar que estaba pasando ahora. Pero Koenma, no había cedido, él estaba en pie, ahora haciendo un esfuerzo mayor al que estuvo realizando antes.

"¡Que rayos está pasando!"

Koenma le miró con esfuerzo enorme, perdiéndose casi entre todo lo luminoso que estaba esto por una razón, la cual Yusuke no pudo entender. Y por lo que podía adivinar ... ¿Le sonrió? No solo eso... también murmuró algo.. algo que no pudo entender, por que a penas y podía ver como se movían sus labios al hablar.

En ese momento deseo, poder leer los labios tal y como Kurama lo hacía...

Luego de eso... todo se perdió en una intensa luz.

Genial, esto era simplemente estupendo. Primero casi se muere a causa de Yusuke y ahora casi queda ciego por esta luminosa energía.. o lo se sea que fuere esta mierda. Iba a asegurarse de no volver a pisar el Makai por nada del mundo.

El estallido de luz que les había tomado por sorpresa, poco a poco se fue disipando, y lentamente volvía la visión a sus deslumbrados ojos. Que quisiere o no, estaban dolidos por la molestia de ella. Frotó una ves sus ojos, cosa que no podía evitar hacer. Lo primero que vio fue algo del pasto contra el cual había dado su cara al tratar de buscar refugio de la luz atacante, luego, a Koenma tirado en el suelo. De seguro ya habría llegado al límite de su fuerza. Y esto había sido el maltido circo hecho antes de que se cerrara el portal.

Iba a llegar hasta Urameshi, para reclamarle, sea lo que fuere, estaba seguro que esto era su culpa.

Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca y elevar un reclame, vio en el rostro de él. Estaba asombrado, como si no creyere lo que sus ojos estuvieran viendo. Fuera lo que fuera.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? O mejor dicho viendo.

Siguió la mirada de Yusuke a donde la fijaba tan atentamente, y lo primero que vio, un par de botas negras y algo gastadas ahora.

¿Quién?

Mas arriba, unos graciosos pantalones, que parecían ser de un niño, mas arriba, un cinturón extraño, varios de hecho, que sostenían la graciosa ropa que veía en ese segundo.

Y algo de cabello rojo que caía de peculiar forma...

"¡Es el enano!" Gritó poniéndose de pie "¡Y trae a ...!"

"¡Kurama!" Yusuke se levantó del suelo, corriendo frente de Hiei y su amigo pelirrojo.

Hiei traía la cabeza baja, respirando agitadamente, mientras sostenía a Kurama de la espalda y le hacía hacia su cuerpo. El masoku se detuvo fuente de ellos, y les miró a los dos por un segundo.

"Hiei, de verdad has traído a Kurama"

"Guarda silencio... y..." No continuó, por que se desplomó de lleno en el suelo, sentado con Kurama sobre sus piernas.

"Vaya, veo que el enano ha sufrido bastante por traer a Kurama aquí" Comentó Kuwabara, mientras se acercaba y se puso a la misma altura que Hiei. "Dime, ¿por qué has tardado tanto, Hiei? Koenma estaba que se moría por esto"

"Es verdad! ¡Koenma!" El príncipe del Reikai habría de estar muerto de cansancio. Voltearon a verle un segundo, como había terminado, rendido en el suelo. "Ne... estará bien, solo precisa dormir..."

Hiei no abrió la boca ni un segundo, solo pasaba suavemente una mano sobre el hombro por el cual tenía a Kurama, y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras a penas y murmuraba cosas las cuales nadie pudo entender.

Algo atrajo la atención de Kuwabara, algo en la piel de Kurama.

"Esto..." Dijo, señalando ese lugar, haciendo atención de Yusuke hacia Kurama.

"¿Qué?"

"Esto...¿Qué es esto en la piel de Kurama?"

"A ver..." El masoku retiró la mano de Hiei, y tratando de no alterarlo, por que aquella cara que tenía no era muy... agradable que se diga, le obligaba a guardar prudencia, le quitó a Kurama de las piernas, cuidando no ser brusco. "Kuwabara... esto es horrible..."

"¿Qué? ¿De que hablan?" Preguntó Shura que había despertado del golpe que se había dado de nuevo, e ido a ver que había de nuevo con esto. "Yo no veo nada de raro en Kurama."

Yusuke le miró con ojos medio cerrados.

"OH si tienes razón, no es nada... ¡Solo una quemadura horrible sobre el cuerpo de Kurama!" Grito haciendo que el hijo de Yomi retrocediera "¡No se como puedo hacer tanto alboroto por algo así!"

"¡Oye! Déjate de sarcasmos conmigo, Vale?"

"Anda, Urameshi, hay que llevarlo con alguien, con un medico" Aconsejo Kuwabara, levantándose del suelo, y llevando a Kurama "Ha de estar muy herido, llevémoslo con Genkai"

"S-si..." Balbuceó, mientras observaba las varias heridas hechas en su amigo. Y llenaba de cólera a ello. "Shura, tu encárgate de avisarles a Yomi y a los otros, diles que hemos encontrado a Kurama, que vendré a verles después de dejarlo en el ningenkai."

"H-hai..."

Fue hasta Koenma, y le levantó también. No pretendía dejarlo aquí abandonado. Lo acomodó sobre su espalda y llegó al lado de Kuwabara.

"También dile a Yomi... que no deje escapar a Takai..." Aun tenían asuntos que arreglar con él. Y peor para él, pues esto que se habían atrevido a hacerle a Kurama, lo había puesto de pésimo humor. "Kuwabara, andando"

"Si... andando entonces"

Ahora solo restaba llevar a Kurama al mundo humano para que le sanaren... Para que le quitaren esto de encima y que Yukina intentare curarlo. Para que volviere a sus actividades normales, y su madre nunca se enterare de esto.

Ya lo único que deseaba era que todo volviere a la normalidad. Para todos, para Kurama, para todos... Para Hiei... Por que este el cual había estado viendo últimamente, no era el mismo youkai frío e impasible que acostumbraba ser.

"Hiei..." Le llamó Yusuke, dándole la espalda antes de partir hacia el ningenkai "Llevaremos a Kurama al templo de Genkai..."

¿Con esos humanos?

"Ella ayudará a Kurama" Aseguró.

"A donde lo lleves... no es de mi interés" Contesto en voz fría, desviando la mirada hacia otro punto que no fuere el cuerpo de Kurama.

"¿De verdad?"

Hiei abrió sus carmesíes ojos a esta voz, a el maldito sarcasmo que reinó en ese momento sobre la voz del masoku. ¿Quién era él para decir tales cosas? Estaba harto de todo, ahora solo quería que lo dejaren en paz.

Y ahora él no iba a moverse de aquí.

Yusuke y Kuwabara dejaron al koorime atrás pronto, caminando hacia el portal mas cercano a éste lugar. El de cabello naranja iba pensando en sus asuntos, en que vería a Yukina después de días de no hacerlo, y que ella curaría a Kurama. Cuando divagaba en ello, notó una pequeña risa en el rostro de Yusuke.

"Eh! Urameshi... ¿Se puede saber de que coño te ríes?" Mas valía que no fuera de él por que si no...

"De Hiei" Respondió, mientras acomodaba mejor a Koenma en su espalda. Y otra risa surcaba su ser.

"¿De Hiei? ¿Por qué?"

"Por que es muy inocente y... muy mal actor" Pésimo le resultaba mas adecuado.

Kuwabara pareció repasar cada una de sus palabras. No encontrando la pista adecuada para desenmarañar todo lo que había dicho. Era un idiota, tanto o mas que Hiei, pensó mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a casa.

Al Ningenkai.

"Ah..." Suspiró vencido por esto "No entiendo, pero tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo"

"Claro, de no ser así ya lo harías adivinado... Con ese maldito poder de deducción que tienes..."

"¿Qué estas insinuando?"

"Nada..." Aseguró, desviando su cara y haciendo una mueca "No insinúo nada de nada"

Y mientras mas reclames eran dichos por Kuwabara, él solo podía pensar en todo lo que le alegraba ver de nuevo a Kurama, dejar de una buena vez ese maldito humor de mierda con el que había estado cargando últimamente, y que de hecho, todos, poco a poco, regresarían a la normalidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué era esto en lo que estaba tendido ahora? No era roca, ni pasto alguno. Era cómodo, y de algún modo familiar. Voces a su lado, que murmuraban su nombre. Tampoco había mas dolor punzante en su cuerpo, y ahora podía sentir ropa suave sobre su cuerpo, que antes, había estado casi sin ella.

Se revolvió un poco entre la suavidad que le rodeaba y que era tan agradable, pero tenía que despertar y ver donde coños estaba ahora.

Abrió los ojos, viendo indefinido en un principio, para luego, toparse con el rostro de Yusuke a su lado, y Yukina también, que le observaba pidiendo algo... alguna señal positiva en él.

"¡Kurama-san, estas bien!" Saludo la koorime, sonriendo por ello. "Me alegra verte"

"Yukina..." El pelirrojo se incorporó un poco, haciendo algo de presión en su abdomen, lo que dolió de manera abundante. Dio un sonido molesto a esto.

"Eh! Kurama, no te muevas mucho,¿vale? Aunque tus heridas estén cerradas, el daño interno no es tan fácil de sanar" Aconsejó Yusuke, que no lo había notado, estaba cómodamente sentado a su lado.

La puerta en la habitación en la que estaban, fue corrida, y Keiko iba entrando con algo de comida, té y galletas. Cuando vio al pelirrojo conciente, le sonrió alegremente.

"Kurama, espero que estés mejor" Dijo, dejando las cosas sobre el buró a su lado, y quitaba discretamente a Yusuke de la cama y le aplastaba en la silla de lado.

"Eh... si.. gracias..." Gesticuló, observando todo a su alrededor.

Claro, había salido del Mekai... Después de la batalla, después de que Hiei...

Pero... ¿Dónde estaba ahora él?

Miró a todos a su alrededor, la anciana que sentada estaba, Yukina y Keiko que preparaban y servían algo de té en las tazas adecuadas para todos, Yusuke en la silla mirándole alegremente, y Kuwabara que no conseguía apartar sus ojos de la koorime.

Pero no había rastros de Hiei...

Algunas voces se aproximaban del corredor, pero estaba tan agotado que a pesar de todo lo que lo intentó, no pudo anticipar de quien se trataba. Maldita falta de poderío que se presentaba en él, simplemente lo odiaba.

"Koenma-sama, por favor, regrese a la cama, debe descansar"

Mediatamente el principe del Reikai entró en cuadro, tambaleándose y a penas se sostenía con la pared que a su lado estaba. Detrás a la guía espiritual, que le sostenía por la espalda esperando que este no se desplomare por esta terquedad.

"Descuida, Botan, ya estoy mejor" Aseguró, entrando al sitio "Vaya, veo que estas mucho mejor, Kurama"

"Koenma..."

"¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí?" Preguntó al instante Yusuke, mientras de levantaba de la silla y Botan ayudaba a sentarse al joven gobernante a sentarse en su lugar, justo al lado de Kurama "Se supone que deberías estar descansando, Koenma"

Pero no respondió, solo guardó su aliento, entre tanto, Yukina le alcanzaba una taza de té humeante, y otra mas a Kurama.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responder o no?" No le agradaba que le dejaren así, y que ignoraran a Urameshi de tal forma, menos cuando la respuesta que esperaba le estaba matando de preocupación.

Koenma dio un sorbo, mientras todos le miraban impacientes. Tragó despacio y luego abrió la boca para hablar.

"Esto está delicioso, gracias Yukina" Dijo, estrechando la mano de la koorime y haciendo que los demás le miraren de modo asesino.

"¡Déjese de cosas, Koenma-sama!" Gritó la guía, examinándolo de lleno. "Que falta madurez tiene"

Tal vez, de verdad le estaba agradando esto de estar de nuevo al lado de ellos, por que quisiere o no, los había extrañado. Los reclames vacíos de Kuwabara al observar como éste tomaba una de las manos delicadas de su tan querida Yukina. Y la reacción de la chica de azul ante ello. El como Yusuke se reía de ellos, mientras Genkai solo miraba exigiendo control.

No pudo evitar una media sonrisa... Placentera.

Se alegraba de estar a su lado una vez mas.

Bebió de esto que se encontraba metido en la taza, y aquel delicioso sabor recorrió de manera agradable todo su ser. ¿Cuánto había pasado sin comodidades y placeres semejantes? Ya no lo recordaba. Pero era un alivio, estar de nuevo aquí.

"Koenma..." Murmuró el pelirrojo, haciendo que la pelea, o mejor calificada, pequeña discusión, parara de lleno; y le prestaren mediata atención "... No se como lo has hecho, pero... Gracias por todo... A todos. Por haber pensado el modo del como ayudarme, por tomarse el tiempo para ello. Perdón... pero... esto ha sido mi culpa, por ser tan miserablemente débil que... Les he obligado a eso... y.."

"Kurama, guarda silencio" Hablo Yusuke, sentándose a su lado en la cama y haciendo que abriere sus ojos ante ese acento que su calmada voz manaba "Escúchame bien. ¿Sabes por que lo hemos hecho? Por que eres nuestro amigo" Su mirada paseándose entre todos los presentes "Y créeme que lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera en esta habitación. Se que tu lo hubieres hecho igual.."

"No hay de que disculparse, Kurama-san... lo único que importa ahora es que estés bien" Continuo Yukina, sonriendo de ese encantador modo que solo ella puede.

"Ella tiene la razón" Dijo la novia de Yusuke, que de nuevo jaló al masoku fuera de la cama discretamente.

"¡Y mas vale que te recuperes pronto!" Gritó Kuwabara, casi amenazándolo "Por que después iremos al Makai, a que Yomi, Jin, Touya y los demás puedan verlo con sus propios ojos"

"Es verdad. Hay que ir a verles, así que mas vale que sea rápido ¿ne?"

El pelirrojo les miró pensante, algo entre crédulo y fastidiado. Lo que les hizo pensar, que tal vez le estaban exigiendo demasiado a Kurama y le habían olvidado de su estado tan...¿ inestable?

Pero antes de que lo pudieren notar él ya estaba riendo de modo aliviado, sin perder este aire sofisticado del cual siempre se acompañaba. Eso, era algo de lo cual nadie nunca podría privarlo. Cuando pudo contenerse un poco, apenas acompañado de una sonrisa, asintió.

"Es una promesa, a la cual no quiero faltar" Gesticuló, recostándose de nuevo en la cama, dispuesto a descansar para ello.

Porque ahora, se aseguraría de nunca mas, dejar que detalles tan simples como este, se escaparen de sus manos de nuevo. Y que a pesar de lo cotidianos que fueren, no habría de olvidar que escondido en esto, están estos detalles, los que de verdad, le dan importancia a la existencia.

Ya no iba a olvidarlo de nuevo.

"Veo, que deseas descansar así que nosotros nos retiramos" Musitó Keiko, sacando de la espalda a Yusuke, mientras los demás le seguían de modo discreto, Koenma aun ayudado por Botan, que a penas y podía llevarlo sobre su hombro.

"Descansa, Kurama-san..." Un murmullo de la koorime, y la puerta cerrada estaba de nuevo... Antes de que de nuevo, se perdiera en el lumbral ajeno del sueño reparador... Antes, de perder aquella imagen de Hiei que solo daba vueltas eternas en su mente...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama era realmente, un idiota.

¿Cómo era que se había atrevido a salir del estúpido templo en el cual, se suponía que tenía que guardar reposo hasta que físicamente estuviere mejor?

¿Y por que todos esos estúpidos humanos lo habían dejado salir así? Aun podía sentir su poder bajo, muy lejos del normal poderío que le rodeaba. Aun se balanceaba cuando caminaba o hacía esfuerzos mayores. Y estaba seguro que él sabría mejor que nadie que precisaba del descanso. ¿Por qué insistía en asear su casa? ¿Por qué tenía fastidiarlo de esta manera?

¿Qué acaso el único sensato aquí era él?

Estaba harto de ver a Kurama desde lejos, haciendo cosas las cuales debería dejar de lado hasta que se sintiere mejor. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Simplemente estaba perdiendo la cordura de verle.

Eso, lo estaba poniendo de exasperante humor.

Recargó de nuevo sobre la rama del árbol que estaba frente del centro comercial al que había corrido el estúpido zorro. Y suspiró a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Kurama aún no salía del lugar. De verdad que era exasperante estar aquí, solo esperando en silencio a que se diera cuenta que esto que estaba haciendo y forzándose a realizar, era completamente inútil y que no valía la pena prestarles importancia.

Sabia que esta vida humana era importante para Kurama, pero... ¿Tanto?

Sacudió su cabeza en un movimiento rápido.

Eso, no debería importarle en lo mas mínimo. Hiei no debería estar aquí, cuidando de cada uno de sus pasos, vigilándolo desde las sombras, por que aun no estaba dispuesto a salir de aquí, y enfrentarse a Kurama.

¿Qué le diría cuando preguntare de... ello?

Ni siquiera estaba muy convencido de lo que había hecho por Kurama en esos días. ¿Por qué? Solo había necesidades plantadas en su mente... Cosas que nunca había creído necesitar de tan apremiante modo. ¿Era egoísta? Por que en todo este tiempo, solo buscó la manera de sentirse mejor, y la única respuesta que gritaba su interior era el nombre del youko blasfemo. Pero... además de ello, mas que esta sed de paz, había mas de este sentimiento, que exigía el bienestar total de aquel kitsune de cabello rojo.

A pesar de lo distraído que estaba a la distancia noto como del otro lado de la calle, una masa de cabello rojo salía del establecimiento humano, cargando bolsas y bolsas de alimentos y productos ningen. Que supuso en ese momento, y por lo que podía ver a la distancia, le habrían de pesar bastante.

"¿Por qué lo haces, zorro idiota?" Masculló, mientras saltaba de nuevo tras de él.

De verdad que era idiota.

A medida que recorría las calles, siempre saltando tras él, se llego a preguntar quien era el verdadero cretino aquí. ¿El que insistía en hacer trivialidades como estas? ¿O el que vigilaba que no se dañare por ellas, en vez de ir y obligarlo a dejar de hacerlas? Cualquiera que fuere la respuesta, ahora no interesaba mucho. Solo deseaba parar de ver como él mismo se hacía más y mas daño.

Llegaron ambos a la residencia Minamino, que ahora vivida era de nuevo. Y Hiei seguía de cerca al zorro rojo. Unas humanas le saludaron desde el otro lado de la calle, y por lo que escuchaba, felices de ver de nuevo a Minamino-san después de su tan larga ausencia. Hiei gruñó cuando una de ellas, le obsequió un frasco con mermelada dentro. Pues según ella, la había hecho especialmente para él, que se había dado a la tarea de hacer desde aquel día en que noto que 'Shuichi' no llegaba a casa.

Kurama agradeció el gesto y en cuanto tomó este metió de nuevo su herido cuerpo dentro de casa. Una de las mujeres, echo a reír mientras ambas se metían a su propio recinto y se cuchicheaban excitadas.

¿Tanto les alegraba el regreso de 'Shuichi'?

Decidió cruzar la calle, después de uno de esos carros pasare y nada más estorbare en su camino. Y maldijo su ser, por que aun estaba tan preocupado con el estado de Kurama, que no podía ir y hacer algo mejor que solo cuidarlo. Porque tal vez, era que el youko aquel, supiere a perfección que mientras más insistiere en esforzarse, mas Hiei le habría de cuidar, que llegaría el momento en que le haría salir de la sombra, por que no le dejaría mas opción.

¿Podría ser que Kurama fuere completamente conciente de este hecho, y esto que hacía con ambos solo fuere un intento particular para hacerlo encararle tarde o temprano?

Maldito sea Kurama y su intrincado ser.

Pero, quisiere o no admitirlo, durante ese tiempo en que su amigo rojo había estado ausente, había extrañado cada una de sus ridiculeces. Sus intrincados juegos y técnicas… Justo como estaba pasando ahora.

Asomó poco para ver dentro de la cocina de Kurama, mientras de espaldas y aparentemente, sin notar esta presencia que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, acomodaba feliz víveres en la nevera que había estado vacía durante días enteros. Cuando hubo acabado, el pelirrojo cerró de golpe la puerta de la nevera y corrió escaleras arriba.

Kurama era realmente idiota…

Y aunque sonare… exagerado, temió que en medio de so locura y poco poderío y neta debilidad, pudiere caer y lastimarse de nuevo.

Y él no quería tener que llevarle de nuevo con esos humanos para que le ayudaren, puesto que implicaría hacer esfuerzo físico, cruzar media ciudad hasta el templo y claro…. Ver mal a su youko testarudo solo por que no se dio el tiempo de pasar y hacerlo dejar de hacer semejantes estupideces.

"Ganaste, zorro idiota"

Mientras de decidía a ello, Kurama meramente solo asomaba de vez en vez por la ventana.

Esperando verle por al menos un momento.

No podía engañarlo, sabía que estaba cerca. Lo sentía bien. Solo que, Hiei siempre fue un experto en cuanto a camuflar su poder se refiere. Momentáneamente dudó si éste de verdad se contraría tan 'Cerca' como él mismo se había dado a entender. O como de verdad deseaba que fuere.

Como resultara, se sentía bien estar de nuevo en casa. Dejo descansar sobre esta cama que había echado de menos. Su cabello que extendido era sobre las sabanas, mientras miraba al techo, desviando su mirada hacia el lado, notando que una de sus peculiares macetas estaba fuera de lugar, que no le daría lo suficiente el sol y no podía dejar que continuare ahí, pues ya habían pasado días desde que se encontraba así.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a moverla un poco. Pero cuando se acercó y dobló para ella, presionó un sensible punto en su tórax, que aunque no hubiere herida exterior en él, aun dentro dolía de vez en cuando.

Elevo un quejido a la par que se sentaba de nuevo en la cama.

¿Cómo podía ser que aun doliere? Tanto había dañado su cuerpo Akhenaton.

"Ese nombre…"

De tan solo recordarlo, había efectos secundarios en su ser. Por alguna extraña razón de nuevo dolían sus heridas… más aquella que estaba en la espalda baja. Esa que ni Yukina ni nadie más había visto antes, solo él.

Rebuscó bajo la cama y sacó un pequeño botiquín blanco, en le cual guardaba algunas vendas, y medicamentos que generalmente usaba para curar a Hiei. Era extraño cuando tenía que usarlos sobre de él mismo, y mas aun denigrante que fuere por algo tan estúpido como heridas hechas por un cretino demente.

Mierda de debilidad la que tenía...

Aun lado de él su camisa blanca fue a dar, mientras levantaba de la cama y elegía algo adecuado para el cual curar su piel, tal vez algo de yodo, y una pequeña gasa adecuada solo para cubrir el sitio aun doliente. ¿No podía no haberlo lastimado en un sitio tan... difícil de alcanzar? Porque ahí estaba el Youko, torciéndose como re era posible para alcanzar y ver una pequeña parte de su espalda baja.

Mas que nada vencido, suspiró y dejo atrás todo este teatro absurdo.

"Maldita sea..." Mascullo, pateando el botiquín. "Esto es genial, Kurama, llegaste al fondo... eres aun mas débil de lo que pensaba..."

"No creo que seas débil..." Llamo una profunda voz desde la ventana, haciendo al youko girarse para ella "... Mas bien eres idiota"

"Hiei..."

"Hn... ¿Qué esperabas?" Escruto, mientras saltaba del marco de la ventana y caía dentro de la habitación

Kurama parpadeó unas cuantas veces, conforme Hiei se paseaba en el cuarto, y detenía frente a el pateado botiquín blanco. Agacho hasta el suelo y metió de un movimiento las vendas, los medicamentos y todo aquello que el youko guardada ahí. Seguidamente mientras rebuscaba en su interior.

¿Qué era lo que hacia aquí... justo ahora?

"Hiei, dime anda.. ¿Deseas algo? Tal vez tengas hambre o..."

"No es eso"

"¿No lo es? Entonces..."

"Como si no lo supieras..." Murmuró, mientras sostenía entre sus labios una gasa y rebuscaba aun dentro del blanco botiquín.

Hiei pronto se colocó a espaldas del youko, sobre de la cama con las rodillas cobre las sabanas. ¿Qué pretendía? Cuando Kurama iba a darse la vuelta y cuestionar de nuevo, Hiei tomo suavemente su cuello desde atrás, y le hacia inclinar hacia delante.

"¿Hiei? ¿Pero que demonios...?"

"Cierra la boca, no voy a matarte, si es lo que piensas" Aunque deseos le sobraban. ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo aun con una herida como la que tenía sobre la espalda?

Iba a quitarle esta de encima, de un modo o de otro.

Pasó solo un segundo una de sus palmas sobre la piel suave en su espalda, para luego pasar un mojado pedazo de algodón. Alcohol frió y doliente, reprimió un gemido, y Hiei abanicó un poco con su mano para que pasare el dolor.

Hiei estaba ayudándolo... De nuevo...

Aun no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, para cuestionarle el porque era que había ido hasta el Meikai. Agradecer le gesto y...

"Tengo algo que te pertenece, Kurama" Interrumpiendo en sus pensamientos Hiei dejó de lado la botella de antiséptico. El pelirrojo elevó la vista. Solo para observar como era que sin anticipación Hiei dejó caer sobre sus manos un objeto rojo... familiar...

"¡Hiei, esto es..!"

"Supuse lo querrías de vuela"

"Así que lo guardaste por todos estos días... Gracias Hiei, eres muy amable."

El koorime desvió la vista de las manos de Kurama, tal y como la había mantenido, cuando este se giró para verle a la cara, con una de esas sonrisas que quisiere o no, había echado de menos.

"Es solo tu patética planta, rosa o como quiera que TU le llames... No es nada importante, después de todo, eres un zorro trivial"

Kurama se levantó de la cama, dejando su rosa, que algo marchita estaba, sobre un buró cercano. Mas extraño que de costumbre, asi estaba hoy. Pasaba repetidas veces sus manos por su cabello, y no se atrevía a ver de lleno a Hiei. ¿Ahora que era lo que acontecía con este estúpido kitsune? Tomo de pronto una camiseta cercana y la abotonó de nuevo con una rapidez increíble.

"¡Oye! Estaba ayudándote ahí"

"Eso ahora no tiene importancia, Hiei... Necesito hablarte... Hiei, quiero que no me engañes, por favor.." Pidió Kurama, jalando una silla hasta frente de él.

Hiei maldijo interiormente... Sabía que era una idea estúpida el haber venido aquí, por que sabía lo que Kurama habría de querer oír de él, de lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había acontecido desde su regreso. Era un youko entrometido, era un youko fastidioso... Y a pesar de ello, no podía negarse a él...

"Dime..."

Kurama le sonrió de nuevo, mientras estiraba de nuevo y tomada de nuevo aquella rosa que Hiei había guardado solo para él. ¿Cómo eran posibles sus cambios de animo? Dudo si llegaría a entenderlo un día. El youko la miró detenidamente, mientras aquel verde en sus ojos no le permitía a Hiei apartar su vista de él. Kurama tomó unos de los pétalos, y lo jaló de lleno. ¿Para eso la había guardado? ¿Para que Kurama la destrozare? Hn... mierda.

No volvería a hacer algo tan estúpido como ello.

Mas para su sorpresa, de pronto este tomó su mano, dejando suavemente la hoja roja, pasando su mano sobre sus dedos para hacerle cerrar el puño. Tragó saliva fuertemente, mientras la piel de Kurama aun estaba sobre la suya.

"Hiei, dime... ¿Qué es lo que yo represento para ti?"

El koorime se heló de nuevo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esta? Estaba mas que incomodo con esto. ¿Quien diablos se creía que era? Además del hecho que aquí Hiei no era el unico al que debería cuestionarse aquí.

"Esa es una pregunta estúpida. ¡Dime tu porque interferiste en mi pelea!"

"¿T-tu... pelea?"

"¡Aja! Sabes bien de lo que te habló, Kurama, déjate de rodeos ya"

Estaba harto de ambigüedades, solo quería llegar al fondo de todo esto, de una vez acabar con estas dudas y mas de ellas.

Ahora solo quería la verdad de las cosas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Anden! Que ya esta cerca el final! Dirán... "Como le gusta dar de vueltas a las cosas pero así somos los youkos n.n. Gracias de nuevo por esperar ... aunque no valga la pena. _


	9. IX

"Y bien... ¿Qué diablos esperas, Kurama?"

"Hiei, de verdad que ..."

"Cállate de rodeos y habla de una buena vez"

El youko había quedado en pasmado estado. Mientras el testarudo koorime que frente de sí estaba, en un burdo intento por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, solo esperaba una respuesta concreta de su parte. Hiei esperaba, y Kurama solo pensaba... ¿Qué cosas? Mierda, solo era cuestión de aclararse, no era algo tan difícil de hacer.

El pelirrojo sin inmutarse y menos cayendo en este juego absurdo, le miró de lleno... Con esa maldita mirada, aquella que indica que tiene un mejor plan... Esa mirada que generalmente le entusiasmaba, en ese instante pudo llegar a odiar, por que no iba dirigida a un enemigo potencial... Era para él, porque había encontrado la forma de torcer sus palabras y ponerlas a su favor y equilibrar sus oportunidades.

"Yo pregunté primero" Devolvió, con toda arrogancia, y que a pesar de todo lo que deseó poder ignorar, le fue imposible hacerlo "Pero, ¿sabes? Voy a proponerte algo..."

Hiei alzó una ceja. Y no le contradijo, señal que fue interpretada por Kurama como una aceptación.

"Habla... que yo lo haré después de ti" Y le sonrió. Pasando de lugar a su lado en la cama, mientras el negro youkai repasaba sus palabras, y esta basura de proposición.

De repente se mostró mas irritado. ¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas como Kurama las deseaba? Después de todo, era un youko estúpido. Y él no tenia porque acatar tan estúpido mandato. Así que permaneció callado, no viendo nada mas que el rostro del kitsune. Ambos metidos en un silencio casi exasperante.

Él no iba a hablar... y sabía que Kurama también estaría enterado de esto. Pero también estaba seguro que el youko no iba a ceder. Demasiado testarudo.

Kurama ni turbado estaba, pero él... si que estaba desesperado. Ya no aguantaba esa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de el zorro, maldito de astuto y exasperante de paciencia de la que se hacia. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Sus nudillos hizo sonar, y Kurama solo apretó un poco sus labios... Molestándolo...

Era inmensamente linda aquella mueca que Hiei ponía, pretendiendo no importarle. El como un exasperante sonido quedaba atrapado en su boca, cuando hacía chocar sus dientes en desespero. Kurama pensó que pese a todo lo encantador que lucia, sería mejor darle su maldita respuesta de una vez, y quitarle este fastidio.

Fue entonces cuando se levantó del lado de Hiei en la cama.

¿Qué diablos era lo que quería?

E inmediatamente se arrodilló frente a él, quedando a su misma altura ya que el kitsune blasfemo estaba de rodillas en la alfombra. Acercó un tanto su rostro al de Hiei, y por mas que intentó leer en sus verdes ojos para desenmarañar lo que tramaba él, no pudo hacerlo.

Mierda.

"¿Qué diablos pretendes, Kurama?" Preguntó exasperado, sin aumentar la distancia entre ambos.

"Voy a ... aclarar tu duda, Hiei, solo por que después de mi, habrás de aclararte tu"

"¿Y quien te asegura que lo haré?"

"Mh... yo"

De improviso, puso dos de sus dedos en su frente... Y ¿Sonrió?

Kurama realmente, solo lo turbaba con estas acciones.

Y cuando iba a apartar esto de sí, antes de poder levantar una mano y quitar de golpe esta perdida de tiempo, Kurama le empujó contra la cama. Y no solo ello, sino que como si toda la vida lo hubiere hecho, se atrevió a deslizar sus manos bajo de su túnica negra. Sin dejar de sonreír de escalofriante modo... Y confirme iba recorriendo suavemente entre su ropa y la capa, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. De un momento a otro ese escalofrío pasó a dejarlo inmóvil, por una razón la cual entender no pudo hacer. Y de hecho, este contacto rayaba fastidiosamente en lo agradable... y dejaba de lado todas las demás sensaciones en general.

Justo cuando estaba tomando estas acciones como... agradables, y empezaba a no importarle lo que pasare después, Kurama retiró de golpe sus manos y con ello aquella suave caricia.

No iba a dejarse ver tan... decepcionado de ello, así que antes de que un segundo transcurriera después de eso, puso una cara enojada, y levanto de lugar irritado.

Kurama tenia una aun mayor sonrisa, que mitad burla era y el otro tanto satisfacción superior.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Reclamó cerrando el puño y mostrándoselo amenazante al kitsune. "Déjame en paz... o juro que habrás de arrepentirte"

"Pero querías que te dijera lo que pasó en esa pelea, ¿no es así? Es justamente lo que hago"

"Eso no es lo que estabas 'haciendo'..." Dijo, haciendo comillas al hablar "Baka..." Y cruzaba de brazos, desviándose de Kurama y refugiándose en la ventana.

De pronto se sintió algo mas que incomodo. Casi... ultrajado... robado...

Llevó sus manos hasta su cintura. Algo, maldita sea, le hacia falta. Y cuando de ello se dio cuenta, y Kurama de este hecho se había percatado, el kitsune triunfante frente de él tenia su katana entre las manos. ¿Cómo diablos había podido quitársela sin que él...?

Esa, era una cuestión estúpida.

"Mierda..." Maldito Kurama... despreciable zorro bastardo, estaba mas que harto de este juego en el que Kurama le había hecho caer. Aunque, de cierta manera, esto era mas su culpa que del kistune pervertido. Después de todo, fue él el que permitió que las caricias de Kurama le distrajeran de tal modo.

"Dame eso, zorro, y te aseguro que no te mataré" Señalando su katana, amenazó lo mejor que pudo.

Mas el kitsune pareció prestarle menor atención a su vacía amenaza. Porque como si suya fuera esta arma, sacó la katana de su negra y tan elegante funda. Solo por que su muy extraña actitud así le mandaba.

"Dame eso aquí, zorro maniático"

"Tu hazme un favor, y cierra esa boca que tienes, Hiei" Pidió Kurama, haciendo a Hiei sentarse a su lado. Tomando su muñeca delgada. Como toda aquella sedosidad que en la piel del kitsune era infinita, extraño no fue que por ello se dejare llevar.

Y en lugar de un sonrojo el cual casi se da en su inmutable rostro, ambas cejas escondidas se contrajeron en sopresa, algo como un fastidio mal hecho quedó plasmado.

De hecho no iba a dejar que si quiera ello escapare del fondo de su ser, por que sabía perfectamente que Kurama, con aquel poder que él mismo se había otorgado para descifrar y desenmarañar sus pensamientos, acabaría por conocer el porqué de este hecho que a ojos ajenos hubiera pasado desapercibido, mas no en el Youko de nombre Kurama. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, una vez mas, él le pidió callar. No con palabras, no con su mirada... Mas molesto aun.

Cubrió totalmente sus labios con una mano. Mientras acariciaba con la palma de su mano el mentón del pasmado Koorime. A él le fascinaba hacer este tipo de cosas con Hiei, lo lindo que quedaba entre confundido y enfadado.

Algo lo cual nadie podía hacer.

Una vez lo vio calmado, o al menos pasmado, pudo quitar de sus labios la molestia de sus manos. Bien hubiera podido quedarse así un rato mas, por que aquella sensación que los labios delgados de Hiei producía en la piel del kitsune, simplemente se convertía en adicción. Pareció inspeccionar de minuciosa manera la katana del koorime.

Cuando de nuevo Hiei control sobre de si encontró, cuenta se dio de que este malicioso juego solo digno del Youko mas extraño de todo el Makai, estaba mas que acabando con su integridad. Su dominio y todo aquello de lo que una vez, llego a considerar inquebrantable.

"Ya, esto es suficiente, maldito zorro" Exasperado exigió arrebatando de sus manos la tan peleada arma. "Si no vas a ser mas claro, y dejarte de malditas ambigüedades... ¡Esta bien! Solo deja de turbarme los nervios..."

El kitsune ante aquellas palabras volvió a sonreír... Viéndose terriblemente... divertido. ¿A costa de él? Genial, simplemente estupendo. Se había vuelto el objeto de burla de un youko desquiciado.

"¿Turbo sus nervios, Hiei?" Pregunto de nuevo, acercando su rostro al de Hiei. Respirando sobre la piel del demonio negro, que justo ahora, no lo era tanto al fin, ya que al final de esto, él había podido hacerse dueño de un leve rojo en la tez de Hiei. "¿Acaso es que yo te pongo nervioso?"

"¡N-nunca dije eso!" Apartó a Kurama con un brazo, dejando espacio para tomar ese aire que hacía falta por causa de este cúmulo de sensaciones extrañas. "Mierda... ¿Qué parte de 'Déjate de ambigüedades' no has podido entender? Creía que eras listo... veo que me equivoco"

"Tal vez... pero no puedo evitarlo... ni puedes impedirlo"

En la palma del koorime dejó una de esas malditas semillas. Esas de las cuales los árboles salían. Aquellas que tantas veces había visto mientras se paseaba entre las ramas de los árboles, ya sea del Ninkenkai o del Makai mismo.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Pidió confundido. "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Para que lo haces, Kurama?"

"Hiei... alguna vez... ¿Te llegaste a percatar de lo que tu te haces acompañar?"

"No. No se de lo que me hablas, no quiero entender... solo deja esto así y para de confundirme ya"

"Ya no puedo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Déjate de quejas"

Silencio súbito se hizo una vez. Dejando a dos demonios en medio de su fastidiosa presencia. No aquellos que de momento se llegaban a dar, de esos que no resultaban exasperantes. Pero este... era especialmente molesto.

De momento Kurama cambio de posición.

"¿Ya no duele?" Pregunto el kitsune, pasando suavemente una mano sobre el dorso de Hiei. Intentando captar una herida no cicatrizada en la piel de su amigo.

"Nunca dolió..." Respondió con seguridad.

"Ya veo"

"Kurama... Tu sabes... lo que pasó en ese momento... ¿Verdad?" Dijo, repentinamente cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mas relajando. Ya no exigiendo nada. El kitsune asintió, haciendo que algunos de sus rojos mechones cayeren en su frente. Pasando una mano sobre ellos para acomodarlos de nuevo. "Dime... que fue lo que..."

"Nada extraordinario, de verdad"

¿Nada? ¿¡Nada? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? No era de normal acontecimiento que en medio de una pelea de repente tu oponente caiga de extraño modo frente a tus ojos. Eso no era extraordinario? Eso no era de importancia? Kurama realmente solo fastidiaba.

"Oh, ya veo... Entonces, supongo que solo Akhenaton cayó frente a mi, solo por que nada paso? ¿A eso le llamas una explicación? Kurama creo que estas subestimando mi intelecto..."

"¿Eso hago?... No era lo que quería hacer..."

"Pues lo haces, baka kitsune"

"Solo quería que lo meditaras. Pero. Pero veo que es mas difícil de lo que imaginaba. Vale, Hiei, te diré que fue exactamente lo que pasó ahí"

Tomando la muñeca de Hiei, pudo hacerse de nuevo de aquella semilla que en un principio había puesto en manos del koorime. Mostrándola en la palma blanca del zorro. De pronto la cerro dejando en incógnita lo demás. Pasaron segundos antes que pudiere asimilar lo que de nuevo era él testigo. Una conocida técnica... un particular modo de batalla.

Una planta que de nuevo transformada por el poder del zorro, había encarnado como espada.

Esto no era algo nuevo para Hiei. ¿Qué diablos...?

"Pero se que de esto tu sabes bien... y que no es de extrañarse mi dominio sobre de ellas."

"Kurama, yo... sé que él te había despojado de... toda arma, de todo lo que él sabía que podías usar para pelear..."

"Y lo hizo"

Lo sabía, Kurama había estado completamente desarmado... Entonces como...

"Pero... no lo hizo contigo, Hiei" Reveló Kurama, abrazando levemente el cuerpo de Hiei. "Por que él nos subestimó..."

"¿Pero que..?"

"¿Sabes? Es un alivio que siempre andes entre los árboles, matorrales y demás cosas, Koorime..." Suspiró, sobrepasando aquella delgada línea entre el juego y la veracidad.

Kurama estaba planteando todo de un modo un poco mas claro, tanto que pudo al fin dejar lo irritado que se mostraba con él. No se molestó esta vez en apartar a Kurama de si.

No habiendo la necesidad de dejar de sentirlo así de cerca como estaban ambos. El youko acariciaba placidamente su cabello... dejando sentir como sus lánguidos dedos dibujaban pequeños círculos en su nuca.

Y aunque sonaré extraño, aquella incitante caricia le ayudó a aclarar mas su mente, y descifrar las marañas que el kitsune soltaba. Kurama pareció notar lo que acontecía en la mente del youkai, y una semilla mas logró encontrar escondida entre la bufanda de Hiei.

"¿Necesitas mas explicaciones?" Dijo, una vez convencido de que Hiei debería haber entendido ya todo esto.

"Hn... no lo creo... Déjame ver si te he entendido bien. Me estas insinuando, que no soy mas que un gran catálogo de semillitas basura, que voy juntando sin percatarme, para que TU puedas usarlas? Si lo he entendido mal solo dime"

"Uh... no, es justo lo que decía, claro, solo adornado con tu peculiar vista"

"En eso solo sirvo para ello... vale, mejor a que me dejaras con esa maldita duda. Pero aun hay algo que me molesta de todo esto, baka"

¿Aun algo podía molestar al koorime? Simplemente, días como estos, le hacían ver cuanto era que aun desconocía de su negro compañero. ¿Qué mas podría fastidiarlo ahora?

"Dime"

"Kitsune... Jamás, nunca mas..." Su voz se hacía mas seria, mientras se libraba un poco de él, y acomodaba frente al rostro del pelirrojo "... Vuelvas a dejarme solo... ¡Juro que si te atreves a hacerlo yo mismo acabare contigo!"

Pasando suavemente sus manos por su cabellera roja, jamás abandonando sus verdes ojos, dibujando una peligrosa sonrisa en esos labios delgados, de un demonio que de verdad, hablaba enserio.

"¿Entendiste? O tengo que explicarlo de otra manera" Suspiro, haciendo una peculiar expresión, una de victoria.

Buen ganada fue, ya que, frente del Jaganashi, un Youko confundido solo torcía una mueca. Mas no solo lo confundido era en el kitsune, también algo de ilusión desbordante, ante las palabras exhaladas por el negro youkai.

Hiei sintió entonces que ganada era esta partida, que su nombre tal vez por primera vez fue el que prevaleció, y que no era nada malo, que para variar, fuere él el que dejare las cosas a su favor. Y dejar inmóvil al kitsune podría ser algo a lo que llegare a acostumbrarse.

Mas su gusto poco duró, por que aquel blasfemo zorro salió de su aturdimiento, quedando de nuevo en su lugar.

"No lo se, Hiei... tal vez sea mejor que lo expliques de diferente modo..." Dijo, en medio de la diversión que Hiei mismo le había dado pauta a usar. Tomo por ambas mejillas el rostro del Koorime, trayéndolo mas cerca, tanto como para poder tocar efímeramente la graciosa y pequeña nariz de Hiei, con sus labios.

"¿Pero que diablos..? Creía que eras listo, zorro"

Kurama sonrió de infantil modo, como aparentando ser muy inocente. Besó su mejilla, para después acariciar ese punto.

"Por ello es que te lo pido de otra manera, Hiei..." Y como si estuviere muy seguro de lo que hacía, convencido de que él terminaría haciendo lo que esperaba del negro demonio, le soltó de todo toque.

Hiei permaneció ahí, jamás apartando del cuerpo esbelto del pelirrojo, quien con la mirada le pedía aquella otra explicación... Una fastidiosa situación.

Mas lo que mas llegó a odiar, no fue a Kurama, y todo su maldito ser que solo dejaba ideas vagas en su mente, y que de cierto modo... No resultaría molesto cumplir para él. Lo que detestaba, era el hecho de.. si quiera considerar en darle lo que con tanto afán pedía el kitsune.

"De verdad parece que te esfuerzas en convertirte en un zorro fastidioso" Escupió, tratando de poner una cara fastidiada. Mas imposible fue.

Maldito sea eso de poco poder sobre de sí mismo.

Y debilidad mayor, el hecho de imaginar que esto que estaba por hacer... De verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad innegable en su ser. Él que se había jurado... jamás ser dependiente de nada ni de nadie... Pensó realmente, que patético se había de ver... Mas ante aquel zorro, poco valía una mas de emociones puestas a su vista.

Como si para él, fuese nuevo pasar sobre los muros que edificaba.

En este instante, había ya quebrado la última de ellas... Ahora, solo estaba cara a cara con el Youko de mirada verde.

Dudó un momento en abrir la última de las puertas de su alma a Kurama... Mas en un segundo, al cuestionar a su interior sobre de hacerlo o no, y rápida repuesta dada fue, dejo de lado aquella piedra de molestia y duda.

"Ganas, Youko idiota"

En un movimiento rápido, casi como aquellos que daba en batalla, se dejó ir contra Kurama, Dejando una de sus manos en la frente del zorro, mientras la otra le sostenía del mentón.

Y dejaba poner sus labios sobre los del Kitsune, al cual había de verdad, extrañado tener lejos. En todo sentido... en cualquier aspecto. Ni molestarse quería en abrir los ojos y mirar a Kurama, no quería ver reflejado su muy miserable rostro en los ojos verdes de Kurama, no necesitaba hacerlo. Solo quedarse aquí. No moverse mas.

Mas la piel es un fastidioso elemento, en ello a lo que se le llama sentir, juega un papel importante e indispensable ella. Por ello fue, que en medio de su paseo por la boca del Youko, sintió una sonrisa, en los labios, suya imposible, ya que esto no era algo de lo cual pudiere reír.

Era de Kurama... y los pliegues que en ellos se hacían al dar lugar a tan trivial acción, solo hacían mas sublime este momento.

El pelirrojo tomó suavemente la cintura de Hiei, que de pie estaba, jalándolo hacía él. Llevándolo consigo sobre de su cama suave. Y que Hiei pensó, mas reconfortante resultaba estar acomodado en el mismo cuerpo del kitsune.

Aprendiendo una nueva forma de expresión... Una la cual solo con Kurama se podía dar.

Esperando que lo entendiere en medio de ello.

Lo tanto que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que de verdad le quería. Lo gracioso que resultaba ello... pero que no pretendía abandonar jamás. Y que tampoco, dejaría que nadie mas se lo arrebatare... Lo adictivo que se estaba volviendo esto, y las caricias que eran sobre su espalda, mas que imprescindibles para su ser.

Transcurrieron los segundos, los minutos... Como si nada les impidiere avanzar, de tan fluida manera, que en ese momento jugaron un papel importante de verdad.

Kurama se separó, jamás dejando su aterradora sonrisa...… Llena de victoria y felicidad.

"Bueno, Hiei.. Creo que eso... responde la pregunta que te había hecho antes" Rió, rodando un poco sobre la cama, dejando al Koorime bajo de él.

"Hn... ¿Estamos a mano?" Pretendió fastidio.

De nuevo, imposible.

Kurama pretendió pensarlo un poco. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Pues para mi basta"

"Y si basta para ti..." Musitó con terrible seguridad, sonriendo de nueva manera, y jalando uno de los mechones que colgaban a los lados de las mejillas del zorro, haciéndolo hacia abajo, de nuevo para sentirlo una vez mas "... Pues también basta para mi..."

Haciéndolo de nuevo, no importando lo que ocurriere después. Aclarándolo de la justa manera, la cual, esperaba no quedara mas duda de lo que tendía delante del zorro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se diría que el Makai era un sitio donde acontecimientos como el dado hacía unas semanas, pasaban como si nada. La gente iba y venía, vivían y morían los demonios. Tal como lo recordaba de años, por no nombrarlos con siglos.

Mas incluso un mundo así puede llegar a cambiar.

Los habitantes del plano, ellos non los que lo hacen posible.

Cambiando el régimen del mas fuerte es el que impera. Dejando ideologías como esas... Es que de verdad, llegarían a la unificación real.

Y al paso que iban... Parecía que pronto sería.

Caminaba el pelirrojo por uno de los pasillos del nuevo castillo que edificado fue. Aquel, gran idea de una asamblea de demonios racionales. Donde habían de residir, los poderes y los representantes de estos. Mukuro, Yomi y el representante del ningenkai, Yusuke Urameshi. Inteligente idea, claro acatada, o mas bien incitados a hacerlo, por el carismático hijo de Raizen.

Mas hoy no iba camino a una de esas aburridas reuniones, hoy, en aquel sitio, había algo mas que solo política de demonios.

Entrando al salón principal.

"Eh! Kurama! ¡Por aquí, anda ven!" Yusuke de nuevo, mas que emocionado con su primera fiesta formal, en el Makai.

Había coacciones en que se preguntaba como era que lograba persuadir a Mukuro y a Yomi de locuras así.

"Hola, Yusuke" Saludó, llegando hasta su lado. El Masoku que había dejando de reír con Kuwabara para saludarlo.

Mas no era la persona a la que Kurama buscaba.

Registró por todo el salón, tan cauto que ni el Masoku o Kuwabara pudieron notarlo. Solo encontró con un par de sujetos, uno maestro del hielo, discutiendo con aquel del hielo. Señalando el último de esos bocadillos que Yusuke había traído del Ningenkai y habían hecho tan populares en el plano de los demonios. Solo quedando uno... y ellos siendo dos.

Una extraña banda de demonios, algunos de los que reconoció a soldados del ejercito de Yomi, ahora tocando instrumentos igual, de manufactura humana. Todos rodeados, como buenas estrellas del mundo del espectáculo, tal como se veía en el plano humano. Que eran escuchados entusiastamente por varios mas espectadores, que no reconocía a varios. Pero seguro que soldados eran, ya fuere de los que buscaba humanos caídos en el Makai, del cuerpo de Mukuro. O de los que vigilaban orden en el Makai, de la escolta de Yomi.

O simples que solo pasaban un rato ahí, ya que el paso, restringido no era.

"Yusuke" Le llamó el pelirrojo, sacando una de sus manos del bolsillo donde la tenía escondida, y señalando a la particular agrupación de demonios "Dime como es posible que ellos estén..."

"Cálmate, Kurama" Aconsejó, dándole un vaso con lo que llamaba 'Bebida para fiesta' Osea, ponche con algo de licor "Y lo he traído del Ningenkai... y Vale... ellos aprenden rápido ¿No te parece que tocan bien?"

"Pues no lo negaré"

"¡Espera un momento, Urameshi!" Inquirió Kuwabara, con un dedo tratando de hacer un agujero en la frente de Yusuke "¡Fui yo el que trajo esto aquí! ¡Yo los pagué! ¡Esos instrumentos no caen del cielo! ¡Salieron de mi billetera!"

"Como sea" Mascullo, entre dientes hablando. "El punto es que están aquí!"

El Youko rió un poco, aturdido de la pelea que se daba entre el Masoku y Kuwa-chan.

Así que pensó, que tal vez sería mejor idea salir a los jardines. Y dejarlos pelear en paz. Emprendió discreta dirección hacia él, mas Yusuke lo notó de improviso.

"¿Adonde vas, Kurama? No seas aguafiestas, y quédate! Estamos celebrando!"

"El hijo de Raizen tiene razón..." Interfirió una voz grave a sus espaldas "No siempre nos libramos de un grupo rebelde tan fuerte como lo hemos hecho"

"Yomi, veo que tampoco te pudiste resistir ne?" Burló el Masoku, golpeando discretamente al youkai con un codo. "Se que soy bueno en eso de las fiestas"

"Te equivocas"

"Ah si?"

"Si... deja de blasfemar. Yo no vine por ti, he venido por mi hijo..."

"¿Shura-chan?" Preguntó ofendido. "¿Dónde esta ese niño?"

"No lo se... dijo que... iría a ... divertirse..." Mascullo, pareciendo como si se reprochara en hecho de ser mal padre, claro, su punto de vista.

"Animo!" Gritaron Kuwabara y Yusuke al unísono "Es un chico joven, y contigo como padre, créelo, no tardará en amargarse"

"¿Qué me estas insinuando?"

"Nada, Kuwabara y yo solo tratamos de hacerte sentir bien"

"Claro..." Dándoles por su lado su voz dio a entender. "Oye, Kurama.."

Cuado ellos, buscaron de nuevo al kitsune, este ya no estaba ni remotamente cerca. ¿Los había dejado hablando como cretinos? Que Youko mas fastidioso.

"Míralo nada mas..." Quejó Kuwabara, bebiendo la extraña mezcla de Yusuke "Dejarnos hablando como dementes"

"Déjalo. No era a nosotros a los que él buscaba"

"De que hablas, Urameshi?"

Yusuke de nuevo le miró con odio. A la linfita estupidez de Kuwabara.

"Déjalo así... o te dolerá el cerebro"

Y cuando iba a continuar a lo que Yusuke pretendía llamar tema interesante, con Yomi, este también e había retirado de su lado. E ido a una esquina de la habitación, hablando solo él sabía acerca de que, con Mukuro.

"¿No es lindo, Kuwabara? Nos dejan completamente solos.."

"Pues... a mi no se me hace lindo..." Respondió, al torcer las palabras del Masoku. "No se a ti.. como te parezca.."

"Eh?..." Yusuke pareció entender lo que la mente rara de su amigo pensó en aquel momento "... ¡AH! ¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PESNABAS, NO HABLABA DE ESO, MALDITO DEMENTE!"

"Pues no ha sido mi culpa! Es tuya por decirlo de forma tan rara!"

"Déjame..." Ordeno, cruzándose de brazos. "No quiero que me pongas de mal humor, es bueno que hayamos acabado con los dementes rebeldes del cuervo negro, y tu no vas a arruinarme la fiesta"

"Por cierto, Urameshi... ¿Qué fue lo que paso con... Takai?"

"¿El demente que teníamos encerrado?"

"Justamente ese"

"Pues..." Elevó su vista al techo, recordando lo pasado. Luego se rió un poco. Despertando interés en Kuwabara.

"¡Ya dime!"

"UH! Lo que paso es... patético..."

"Dímelo, el que lo juzgue seré yo"

"Pues.. se mató"

"¡¿Cómo que se mató!"

"Sht!" Ordenó, cubriendo la boca de Kuwabara,. El idiota tenia una voz muy alta. "Cierra la boca... eso es secreto de estado... bueno... secreto del Makai"

El pelinaranja asintió, ya cuando entendido hubo quedado lo que Yusuke le pidió.

"En uno de esos días... en que Shura fue a dar su vuelta acostumbrada a las celdas... Le encontró muerto... No podemos asegurar que fuere homicidio... Pero... tenía la yugular en dos. Un corte tan preciso, y por lo que suponemos rápido...que ni tiempo dio par que sintiere dolor... nunca gritó en toda la noche antes de ello. Suponen los forenses... que por eso fue suicidio... Aunque si me lo preguntas... No pienso igual"

"¡Basta Urameshi! Parece como si contares una historia de terror..." Reclamó, envolviéndose en brazos el mismo. "Pero we... no tiene importancia. Vivo o muerto. Lo que fuere, lo tenía bien merecido"

"JA! En eso tienes razón... si el no se mataba, lo iba a hacer yo!" Y se echó a reír, mostrando aquellos colmillos afilados de Masoku. Dejándole ver de verdad, demente.

"Deja de hacer eso.. me asustas.."

"Deja tu de ser tan cobarde"

"No lo soy"

Pararon ambos de reclamos y burlas, juntándose solo para ver el estúpido conciertillo que los demás disfrutaban. Después de todo, esperaba que estas celebraciones, se volvieren un poco mas constantes en el Makai.

.-.-.-

A lo lejos solo escuchaba en estruendo de la celebración. Mientras solo rodeado de plantas era. De árboles, y demás matorrales que había hecho crecer a los alrededores, para darle un poco de tranquilidad al ambiente. Como sonaba, había hecho de jardinero para esto, para el castillo nuevo edificado.

Y tenía que aceptarlo, había hecho un gran trabajo.

Hecho un gran laberinto de ellos que tanto le gustaban al Youko, hechos de plantas. Altas como había hecho él que crecieren.

Como buen creador, y de esperarse no era menos, conocía perfectamente cada pasaje, esquina y salida de su obra verde. Y se divertía de increíble maneta paseándose entre ellos.

Había luz... que llegaba del cielo, una particular. Raras eran las veces que esta tonalidad tomaba por las noches, azulado, uno realmente espléndido.

Aunque este espectáculo, no era algo que deseare ver solo como estaba ahora.

Bajó la mirada, jugando son el pasto a sus pies.

"Creía que estaría aquí..."

Aquel Koorime al que llevaba un mes sin ver.

Y solo con la punzante ilusión de verlo, era que había venido hasta aquí. Mas... nada encontró.

"Bueno... supongo que hoy no era el día para ello..."

"¿El día para que?" Sonó aquella profunda voz que había estado fuera de sus oídos todo este tiempo.

"Hiei"

Deseoso de ver al dueño de tan distinguida voz, buscó todo a su alrededor, husmeando entre las copas de los árboles. En las alturas.

Cuando iba a girarse para su derecha, de esta misma dirección un pequeño cuerpo se embistió en su contra. Haciéndole caer hacia el suelo. Pasando dos segundos antes de poder asimilarlo, encontró a un Youkai delgado, que escondía su excelso rostro en el cuello de su zorro.

"Hiei pero que es lo que pretendes?" Cuestionó, acariciando el pelo negro de Hiei. Divertido por esta acción la cual a pesar de que no esperaba, no era mal recibida.

Aun sin apartarse de ahí, y sin verle a la cara, suspiro quemando con su aliento la piel de su cuello.

"No puedes andar solo por ahí... Podrías perderte..."

Elevó su rostro robre del pecho de Kurama, acariciando sus labios con los dedos. Haciéndolo como de burla... Mas jamás actuándolo bien.

"... Y eso... no lo soportaría..."

Besando los labios de su zorro, aquel al que tantas veces había aguantado hacer en el pasado. A aquel que casi tuvo que perder en el pasado, para darse cuenta de lo que significaba para su vida, su alma, su existencia y esencia.

Para darse cuenta, de que ese Youko, se llevaba lo mejor, y tal vez lo único que restaba en su alma.

"Te amo..."

FIN 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_n.n Ah! Terminado esta esto. O.O Wow... no puedo creerlo. Ya terminó! Al fin Kami-sama! Gracias! He dejado de torturar personas. ¿O tal vez no? XD Como sea, notas finales a esto._

_Gracias a aquellos que me aguantaron, de verdad. A aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo de sus importantes vidas para leer. _

_A la tele, que me da ideas XD_

_Pero no, los que de verdad importan son otros n.n Los que lo leen. Dios... ¬¬ Me siento tan... rara. Pero ello es mi asunto. De hecho… importe o no… escribí esto, escuchando "Tesogare ni se Wo Mukete"_

_Sabe la vida de quienes hablo. A la gente que siempre esta a mi lado. _

_A ellos infinitamente gracias..._

_Lamento fastidiar con mi absurda existencia pero... ke le quedo hacer? Así me he hecho... y dudo poder cambiar. _

_Bueno.. hasta la próxima vez. Que por lo que veo.. tardará muucho en ser. Así que saben! Se puede respirar tranquilo n.n_

_Bye bye Sayonara. _


End file.
